In the dark
by CrazyGabs
Summary: DannyLindsay. Danny goes to a bar and is surprised when he finds Lindsay there doing something he never suspected her of. But then something happens that sends everyones life in a spin and they need to find the strength to pull through together. R R
1. A smokey Bar

**_Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own CSI NY nor do I own the characters._**

**_Chapter One._**

Danny walked into the smoky bar with his arm wrapped around the blonde girl walking along side him. As she stepped in front of him to walk to a table he couldn't help but admire the view. She had a lovely ass that she was showing off perfectly in a tight mini skirt, she wasn't all that blessed up top but he could live with that. Sliding into a booth next to her he called a waiter over. After ordering a beer for himself and a vodka strawberry surprise (what was the surprise in that?) for her, he flashed her one of his most dashing smiles. "So, Sarah, tell me what do you do?"

The blonde flipped her long straight hair over her shoulder and shifted in her seat. "Well I walk dogs at the weekend and I volunteer at an old folks home during the week!" Danny raised one eyebrow and nodded trying to look interested.

"Cool. Sounds…interesting."

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, they are really nice, the people not the dogs!" She snorted with laughter and then quietened down when her drink arrived, Danny took a long gulp of his beer and hoped that the shag later on would be worth this

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsay stood in the wings, running a finger through her curls she smiled as she felt the adrenaline run through her veins. George stepped onto the stage to introduce her and she tapped her foot anxiously.

"Ladies and Gentleman, let me welcome you here tonight. For your entertainment tonight we have a long line of talent but first let me introduce one of our regular little starlets, please put your hands together for Miss Lindsay Monroe!" He stepped back and clapped as she walked on stage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny's head shot up, Lindsay Monroe? No that can't be right, must be a different girl. Yet his mouth fell open as he stared in awe as his Montana walked onto the stage confidently. He couldn't help but gawp she looked gorgeous. She was wearing blue jeans with knee high black boots, and an off the shoulder black top. Her lightly brown hair was in ringlets and her make up more daring than anything she wore to work. He was surprised to see her stroll up to the microphone in front of her with no fear, she opened her mouth and he was no longer in any doubt that it was his Lindsay Monroe.

"Good Evening. The song I'm going to sing tonight is one of my favourites, I heard it along time ago and I'd like to dedicate it to an old flame that unfortunately suffered the same fate as the guy in the song. " She chuckled before stepping back and nodding to the band that were gathered on stage. They began a riff and she swayed her hips and stepped back up to the microphone, opening her mouth she began to sing, her soft yet harsh voice filling the air.

_"Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp, and she's probably getting frisky...  
Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...  
And he don't know...  
That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."_

Danny laughed at the lyrics and glanced at the strawberry concoction his date was drinking, he would bet his last dollar that Lindsay could shoot whiskey.

_"Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."_

He shook his head in disbelief, he found it difficult to believe that Montana could do that; she wasn't the type of girl. Sure if someone cheated on her he would think she would be angry, but revenge. She wasn't like that. Was she?

_"I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...  
Ohh... before he cheats..."_

Was this really Lindsay Monroe? The same Lindsay Monroe who had told him today that she was going home for a quiet evening with her TV? He couldn't help chuckling again. Lindsay? Nah! The voice was far too raw, this girl had talent. Now he wasn't saying Lindsay didn't have talent, but hers was in other areas, singing wasn't one of them, he was pretty sure. Yet as she finished the song she glanced around the room and her eyes caught his. He saw her eyes widen slightly and shock flitted onto her face, yes this was definitely his Montana. What a surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsay finished singing with her heart racing, as she surveyed the room she felt her heart pace quicken even more as her eyes fell onto Danny Messer sitting not too far from the stage. Mentally cursing she turned back to microphone and smiled sweetly at the audience.

"Well that's it for now." There was groaning in the audience and she held her hand up. "Alright, alright. I promise I'll come back on later but right now I gotta get a drink!" She grinned and then turned and walked off stage. Once she was out of the light of the stage she ran straight down to the bathrooms, which acted as a dressing room. Running her hand through her hair nervously she stared at herself in the mirror. Fumbling in her bag she robotically took out her lipstick and reapplied a layer and then did her eyeliner, she stood back and looked at herself. She hadn't even realised she has been reapplying, what was she doing? Placing her hand on her forehead she groaned and wondered what to do. Hearing footsteps coming toward the bathroom she stood up and walked into a cubicle hiding herself from anyone who came in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny shook his head half laughing, he wondered if anyone else back at the lab knew about Lindsay's dirty little secret. The hyena laugh from somewhere towards his left reminded him that his date was still there, he turned toward her and questioned her laugh.

"Oh I'm just laughing. That girl was good, bit too country for me but she was alright." Danny nodded and smiled.

"Yeah she was," He was cut off again by her laugh.

"Shame about her hair though, I mean does she even know the word straighteners? Talk about a frizz ball!" She laughed again and Danny stood up. "Oh, are we getting another drink? I haven't finished this one yet."

He shook his head, his insides seething. "Nah, sorry Sarah I just don't think this is going to work out, let me call you a cab."

Sarah stood up haughtily, placing her drink down on the table in front of her delicately; she put her hand up towards Danny. "Don't bother! I can find my way home alright I don't need some, some, some loser to help me!" Danny almost laughed as she struggled to find a word for him but held it in and watched her leave the bar with a strut.

Clapping his hands together he headed over towards where there was a wooden staircase leading downwards and a neon light overhead signalling the toilets were down there. Walking down there he passed the old man who had introduced Montana onto the stage, flashing his badge that he always had on him, he asked where she would be. The old man shook his head.

"Sorry sir, you just missed her, she wasn't feeling all that good. She's gone home." Danny sighed and nodded before turning and heading back up the stairs and out of the bar. After a minute or two Lindsay popped her head out of the ladies toilets.

"Has he gone George?"

"Yeah he's gone Lindsay."

She came out of the toilets fully, her suede jacket already on and fastened up. "Thanks for that."

"No problem, I wont have anyone bothering our Lindsay." She laughed and he kissed her cheek. "Go on, get home and have some rest, you look worn out." She nodded and exited using the back door and called herself a cab.

Sitting in the back of the cab she rested her head against the seat and sighed, she had managed to avoid him tonight, but there was no way she was going to be able to avoid him tomorrow. Closing her eyes she decided to worry about tomorrow, tomorrow.

**Ok thats chapter one. This is my first CSI NY story so if anyone has any ideas or thoughts please feel free to let me know. **

**And of course, REVIEWS, are always welcome:D**

**Crazy Gabs**


	2. Country Bumpkin

**Disclaimer: No, no ownage!**

**Chapter Two: This has some SPOILERS for season three episode three.**

Rolling onto her side she slammed her hand onto her alarm clock shutting it off, facing the ceiling she glanced at the window and saw it was still dark outside. Half five was far too early to get up in her mind, and she was a morning person aswell. Swinging her legs to the side she slid off her bed and padded into the bathroom, flicking the light switch on she stared at herself in the mirror before turning the shower on.

Stepping in she sighed as the hot water pounded her body, leaning forward she let it hit her back and ease the muscles that had been tense for days. Bringing her head up she ran her fingers through her hair sighing once more she wished she could stay in the shower all day, but unfortunately she had a mountain of work to do. Back in her bedroom she picked out some smart black pants and a white shirt with a sleeveless black jumper.

Half an hour later she stood and looked in the mirror, her hair was lose and curly, she preferred it this way now, she didn't like it straight anymore and she certainly didn't like what the heat did to her hair. She had flicked some foundation and mascara on but nothing else, grabbing some low heels she pulled them onto her feet and then made her way out of her bedroom. Snatching her purse from the table she pulled her coat on and fastened it up, protecting herself from the cold New York streets. Glancing at her watch she saw that it was only quarter past six, she smiled seeing that she was running early, closing the door behind her she locked it before she set off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the locker room twenty minutes she saw she was at least twenty minutes early for her shift, but she didn't mind, they had just finished a big case and there was lots of paperwork to be done to prepare the evidence for the trial. Putting her coat and purse in her locker she locked it slipped her badge onto her belt before exiting the locker room. Making her way into the lab she slipped on her lab coat, she didn't need to wear it, there were no experiments or tests being done but it was routine now.

Grabbing the evidence tray they had collected she began to go through the evidence carefully and document it all. Her eyes kept flickering towards the clock, she knew she was counting down the minutes till he arrived, but she didn't care. She knew what she was going to do; she was going to pretend that she didn't know what he was talking about. Claim he was making it up and that she was at home last night, all last night, that's if he said anything at all. Maybe he wouldn't. But then again, this was Danny; of course he would say something.

As if on cue he walked through the door wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She lifted her head up and smiled standing up. "Hey Danny." She turned and made her way over to the filing system. He grinned hands in his pockets he made his way over to the evidence she was sorting out.

"Preparing the Saxon case?" He asked casually, standing slightly behind her to her left.

"Yeah. We'll until we are called out on another case." She chuckled slightly and even amazed herself at how cool she was acting. He nodded and moved around to the opposite side of the table.

"I'll help." He smiled pulling on a pair of gloves; she smiled back and sighed inwardly thankful he hadn't said anything. They worked together in harmony for around fifteen minutes; Lindsay was just starting to relax assuming that he wasn't going to say anything when he opened his mouth.

"Poor guy." Lindsay carried on writing down notes her head down.

"What?"

Danny grinned. "That old flame, however I must say I'm impressed that you took revenge."

Lindsay kept her head down and carried on writing, acting like she didn't know what he was talking about, however her heart was banging against her rib cage at a ferocious speed. Brining her head up slowly she stared at him knitting her eyebrows together in the centre of her forehead. "What are you talking about Danny?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh come on Montana don't play dumb with me. I was there I saw you." Leaning across the table on his forearms he grinned. "Anyone else know about what you do after hours?"

She shook her head and re bagged a cigarette butt. "Danny, I have no idea what you are talking about." She raised her eyes and stared at him. "Are you feeling ok this morning?"

The grinned vanished off his face. "I'm fine. But there must be something wrong with you, I don't get why you're pretending like you don't know what I'm on about. We were both there, I saw you, and you saw me! Montana, come on I'm just teasin' ya. You were good."

She stood upright and placed the bagged cigarette in the appropriate place in the file, and then she leaned across the table also. "Danny. I'm really sorry; obviously you're not yourself today but I really don't know what you're talking about. Did you get a good nights sleep last night?"

"Yeah I did. Thanks." He narrowed his eyes. "Fine maybe I'm losing it, maybe it wasn't you I saw, sorry." He stood back up and she nodded also standing.

"That's alright." Her insides squirmed; she couldn't believe she had gotten away with it. "I'm going to grab some coffee, you want anything?"

He shook his head. "Nah I'm alright thanks." She nodded and turned on her heel leaving the lab and heading toward the break room. Danny watched her leave confused. He was positive it was her he saw, even if it was just a girl who looked a lot like her and had the same name, the same voice why would her eyes widen when she saw him? It was definitely Lindsay he was sure of it, what he wasn't sure of was why she was hiding it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the break room Lindsay poured herself a coffee and grabbed an energy bar, there was a magazine on the side and sipping her coffee she began to flip through it. Suddenly her pager began to vibrate and beep at her, glancing at it she sighed and put the magazine down but held onto her coffee. Walking towards Macs office she saw Danny headed that way also, great, she was on a case with him. They both reached the door at the same time and both stopped at the same time; Danny pushed the door open with his arm and held it, indicating for Lindsay to step through. She walked in mumbling a thank you at him before standing in front of Mac sipping her coffee.

"You best drink that fast Lindsay, got a dead body and a critical just outside of town." Mac said softly, it was one of the things Lindsay liked about Mac; he had a soft voice and could command your attention with it just like someone could by shouting. Lindsay nodded and Mac carried on. "Seems simple enough, husband was found leaving the building with the gun in his pocket, I just need you two to go down and process the scene, gather enough evidence to lock him up."

"We're on it Mac." Danny answered for both of them and then turned to Lindsay. "Come on Montana drink up."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the SUV Danny was driving and Lindsay was in the passenger seat looking out of the window, Danny leant forward and turned the radio on. Some Johnny Cash filtered through the speakers and Danny flicked the station.

"Hey! I like that song." Lindsay protested and Danny smiled.

"Figures." He turned it back to Johnny Cash.

"What figures?" She turned to look at him.

"That you like Johnny Cash." He grinned keeping his eyes on the road.

"And why would that be? Many people like Johnny Cash."

Danny laughed and pulled up stopping the car. "You're such a country bumpkin." He said climbing out of the car.

"I am not a country bumpkin." She said as they grabbed their cases.

"Sure you are Montana! What we got Flack?" He said sliding up to the detective.

"Crime of passion. Looks like the husband came home, found his wife about to leave him and shot her and the kid. You alright Lindsay?" The young CSI was wearing a grim face, which was unusual for her; even at a crime scene she looked fairly pleasant.

"Yeah I'm fine. Mac said there was only one dead body?" They walked towards the house as Flack answered.

"Yeah the kid is dead but the wife's in a critical state in the hospital." He held the tape up and let Danny and Lindsay slide under it. Walking into the crime scene they stood and surveyed it. Danny walked over to the young boy and bent beside him.

"Jesus, he's just a baby."

Flack nodded. "Two years old." Danny looked at Lindsay and caught her eye, she looked sick and he nodded at her.

"Lets get to work."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later they headed back to the lab with plenty of evidence to work with, Lindsay had been quiet the whole way back, and the whole time they were processing the scene. As the stepped out of the car Danny spoke quietly to her.

"You alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. Come on." Danny walked along side her and as they got inside they groaned as they saw the elevator wasn't working, pushing open the door towards the stairs they headed up them carrying their evidence. After a few minutes climbing and lots of stairs Danny spoke again.

"Its tough, seeing a kid that young murdered, its alright to be bothered by it Montana."

She carried on climbing and said curtly "Danny, I'm not bothered by it ok? Just let it go." They reached their floor and just before she pushed open the door he stood in front of her.

"You know Lindsay, I don't know what's wrong with you today but something's up. First you pretend like you don't remember seeing me at the bar last night, now you're pretending your not affected by this case!"

She glared at him, her mood had deteriorated during the day and she was biting her lip to keep from snapping. "Danny. I'm not pretending about anything."

He raised his head a little surveying her. "Oh yeah, well where were you last night?"

"On a date." The words were out of her mouth before she had chance to think about them let alone stop them. She looked him in the eyes and saw shock and maybe a little hurt flit across his face. Pushing past him with the evidence she opened the door and made her way towards the lab, she walked quickly but still heard what he said.

"Guess it's just me you can't be in a relationship with huh?" Her mind flashed to the conversation they had had a few weeks ago.

_"I can't do this Danny."_

_"You cant do what?"_

_"I can't be in a relationship with you."_

_"I…I …I'm talking about spending some time together dinner, a few drinks, some laughs." He was so nervous, so confused, she wondered if a girl had ever shot him down? She had certainly never though it would be her shooting him down._

_"Look Danny I like you a lot. But right now I cant, its not you ok, I just, I need to be by myself so I can work some stuff out that I thought I'd put behind me. I didn't mean for this to happen." She mentally cursed herself, she couldn't believe she was using the its not you its me excuse, yet it was true in her case, and there was nothing else to say._

_"Its ok."_

_"I think we should just do our jobs." As she turned and walked away she wondered if she'd ever get a second chance, if she would ever be able to put the past behind her where it belonged._

_"If there's anything you need from me just let me know ok?"_

She momentarily closed her eyes, as he said that last sentence she had almost stopped, it was so Danny, so sweet and caring, but she didn't she kept walking just like she did now. She knew it was her own fault, her anger and frustration had caused her to say something that wasn't true and now she had hurt Danny. She wasn't even sure why she was so afraid to tell him it was her, to actually let him get to know her, she just knew she was.

**Chapter two for you there kids.**

**Please review, anyone who writes will tell you that feedback spurrs you on and makes you write more. Please review...I'll give ya cookies:D**

**x**


	3. Friendly Drinks

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any of the characters.**

**Chapter Three. **

Lindsay and Danny worked together in harmony in the lab; what ever was going on outside the glass doors didn't affect their work inside them. They moved around each other easily, instinctively knowing what the other needed at that precise moment and reaching out to hand it them. Few words were shared and both kept their eyes on their work except for the odd sly glance at the other wondering what was going on in their head. All of a sudden Lindsay slammed her hand onto the table, causing Danny's head to shoot up.

"This is an open close case!" She almost whispered.

"Yeah I know." He nodded and momentarily went back to his work before raising his head to look at her again. "Listen, why don't you get off? Tomorrows your day off right?" She nodded. "Ok well go home early, get some rest I'll finish this up."

"No, Danny I'm fine it's just…" She was cut off by Danny's cell ringing, he answered it and mumbled a few things into it before hanging up, and she looked at him. "What?

"That was Flack, turns out the husband just broke down and confessed all." He looked at her and tilted his head slightly. "Lindsay, go home we have a confession, fingerprints on the kids neck, fingerprints on the gun, GSR all over the husbands arm and clothing and an eye witness testimony. We got him."

She stared at him, his eyes bore into hers and neither blinked for a few seconds. Each knew what was causing the silence, he had called her Lindsay something he very rarely did, in fact he never did it unless something was wrong. She bowed her head and peeled off her gloves dropping them in the trash as she walked to the door, she took off her lab coat and hung it up before making to leave the room. However she stopped at the door, pausing with her hand on the glass and her back to Danny she turned to face his back and said quietly.

"Danny."

He didn't turn around but carried on working. "Yeah?"

She bit her lip and scratched her arm nervously. "About what I said before…I'm not..erm…" He turned and looked at her both feeling the heat from the other despite being at opposite ends of the room.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It was none of my business."

"No, Danny.."

He laughed. "It's alright Montana, I get it. We're just colleagues nothing more."

He looked her in the eyes a grim expression on his face. She gazed right back and nodded, not in agreement with him but because she had nothing else to do. She wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that they are more than colleagues, they are friends. She wanted to tell him that she wished they could be more; she wished that she could let go off her issues and embrace her new life. She wished for so many things but instead she bowed her head to hide her tears and walked out of the door, out of the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking down the street she headed toward the subway, pulling her jacket closer around her as soft snowflakes began to fall. She was thankful it was Friday, she didn't normally have the weekend off but this weekend she did and she was really looking forward to it. One of her oldest friends, Jenna was travelling down to spend it with her, they hadn't seen each other in four months and Lindsay felt the warm spreading feeling in her chest that came with long lost friends.

Smiling to herself she hadn't even realised that the subway had reached her stop, jumping off just before the door closed she made her way to her apartment. Stepping through the door she shed her coat and boots and pressed the button on her answer phone as she saw she had a new message. Picking up her mail she flipped through them while listening to the message, she paused as she heard Jenna's voice.

"Hey Linds, I'm so sorry but I can't make it this weekend, something has come up with Dave. You know what men are like." Dave was Jenna's husband a fairly nice man but rather simple, Jenna laughed on the message before carrying on. "Anyway sorry sweetie, rain check yeah? Phone me. Love you."

Lindsay sunk to her couch a sinking feeling welling in her chest; suddenly before she knew it tears were coursing down her face. Wiping them away she cursed lightly at her stupidity, she knew it was just her hormones and that nothing was really wrong but she couldn't help feeling like her whole world was crashing around her.

Not the kind of person to sit around feeling sorry for herself she did what any other respectable girl would do. Walking into her bathroom she began to fill the tub with her expensive bubble bath that Stella had bought her for her birthday and hot water. Nodding with approval at how the bubbles began to form and burst to life she walked into the kitchen and rummaged in the back of the freezer, smiling like a child at Christmas she pulled out a large tub of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Brownie ice cream. Grabbing a spoon she walked back into the bathroom and after putting on a CD and stripping naked she sunk into the bath sighing contently as the bubbles stroked softly against her skin and the chocolate ice cream slid down her throat.

She wiggled her toes along to the Christina Aguilera floating through her sound system and began to hum along, her spirits already lifting she started to think about what she would do with her weekend, maybe go shopping, watch a film, call some friends, she did have the whole weekend. After the CD had played out and she found herself sitting in luke warm water scraping the bottom of the ice cream tub she grabbed a fluffy towel and stepped out onto the cold tile flooring.

Walking into her bedroom she flopped onto the bed on her back her dripping wet body was soaking the sheets, but she didn't care. The phone began to ring and she half contemplated getting up to answer but instead she decided to let the machine pick up. However she sat up straight as she heard Stella's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Lindsay its Stella. I just got off work and I'm not on call tonight and I know you have the weekend off, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet at Freddie's for a drink?"

Sighing Lindsay rolled over to the edge of the bed accidentally losing her towel in the process she grabbed the phone just before Stella hung up.

"Stell?"

"Hey Lindsay, you picked up."

"Yeah sorry I was…erm….in the bathroom." She rolled her eyes to herself and heard Stella laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Alright. Well I was just wondering if you wanted to meet for a drink tonight?"

Surprising herself Lindsay found herself agreeing to meet Stella at Freddie's in an hour, after they hung up Lindsay stood up and began to get ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three quarters of an hour she left her house wearing dark blue jeans, black knee high boots underneath them, a black simple top on and a red cashmere scarf daintily thrown over her shoulders to give her extra warmth. With her coat on she set off across the cold streets of New York, the snow was still falling and had already formed a nice thick layer on the street, she was thankful that her boots, although fashionable were also comfy and had a firm grip.

She arrived at Freddie's fifteen minutes later than planned due to problems on the subway, and as she walked through the door she almost turned and walked back out as her eyes fell on the table where Stella was sitting. From the way Stella had talked on the phone Lindsay had assumed it would just be the two of them, however Stella was sitting in between five men. Flack, Hawkes, Adam, Mac and Danny were all sat at the table, Mac, Danny and Hawkes drinking what Lindsay assumed was coke as they were the workers on call that night, while the others sat nursing beers. Turning on her heel she pushed gently on the door trying to slip out without being noticed, she would call Stella, tell her she couldn't meet her after all.

"Lindsay!" She cringed and turned slowly as she saw Hawkes stood up smiling at her, she looked at the rest of the group and realised there was no way she was leaving now. Faking a smile she strolled over to the table and slipped in between Mac and Hawkes sitting opposite Danny and Stella.

"Hey guys."

Everyone greeted her with a smile and a cheerful hello and then Mac nodded.

"What you drinking Lindsay?"

"Oh no its alright I'll get my own." She began to protest but Mac held his hand up and stood.

"Nonsense, its my round anyway." He nodded at everyone "Same again?" They all agreed and then he turned to Lindsay. "What about you then?"

She smiled. "In that case I'll have a Steamboat." They all sat staring at her bewildered, she laughed and explained. "Southern Comfort, lime and lemonade please."

Mac cracked a smile and everyone began talking again as he went to get the drinks. Lindsay glanced around the group and was surprised to find her eyes fall on Danny and she was even more surprised to find his eyes staring right back at her. As Mac came back Danny's infamous smirk spread onto his face and he indicated to Lindsay's drink.

"Can someone clarify this for me, is Southern Comfort a whiskey?" Hawkes was the first to answer.

"No, it's made from whiskey but has more spices and flavours in it." Danny nodded and Lindsay sighed inwardly, knowing what he was going to say.

"So it is pretty much a whiskey." He asked once again and this time Hawkes nodded.

"Yes it is primarily a whiskey but is classified as a liqueur." Lindsay took a sip of her drink and then turned to Mac about to ask him something but Danny cut in once again.

"So Lindsay, can you shoot whiskey?" She turned back to him her eyes on fire.

"What?"

"I'm just wondering, I heard this song the other night and it mentioned a girl drinking a fruity drink because she couldn't shoot whiskey, I'm just wondering if you can." His face was serious but Lindsay could see the playful look in his eyes and she smiled sweetly.

"It's not something I do on a regular basis, but yes I can thank you for asking." Their eyes locked and she fought the urge to kick him under the table, however she was gracefully saved by Flack who laughed.

"Danny what song was that from, sounds like some girly whining song." Danny nodded.

"It was, pretty crap as well had no real depth to it."

"Carrie Underwood is a great songwriter and singer!" The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them and everyone turned to look at her surprised at her harsh tone.

She shrugged and once again sipped her drink as everyone else around her began talking about the baseball but as she raised her head her eyes found his. He sat there smirking at her and she knew there was no way she could pretend any longer, he already knew anyway and would continue teasing her about it no matter what she said. Sighing she nodded and his grin grew even bigger and he raised his glass slightly and winked at her before sipping his coke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later and surprisingly no one had been called out to a crime scene, they all turned toward a small stage in the corner of the bar as a high pitched squeaky noise sounded through a microphone as Freddie himself began to speak.

"Alright then everyone, its Friday and its half nine you all know what that means. That's right, its karaoke time. The karaoke is open from hence forward if you want to come up and sing then feel free to ask to look at our range of songs and put your name down."

Freddie stepped off the stage and returned to behind the bar, everyone sat at the table turned to Adam with expectant smiles on their faces. Adam shook his head fiercely and held his hands up.

"Huh uh. No way! Not after last time, I couldn't walk properly for two weeks after that." Everyone laughed heartily as they remembered the time Adam had sung Hot Fudge and finished the song by doing the splits, badly. Lindsay smiled and began to restart the conversation she had been having with Hawkes when Danny's voice sounded from nowhere.

"I think Montana should do it."

**There you go kiddos, chapter three.**

**Thank you for all your reviews...please keep them coming they really do make me write more quickly and better lol.**


	4. Karaoke

**Disclaimer: I dont own them.**

**Chapter 4.**

She stared at him with complete disbelief written across her features. She felt the others turn and look at her, some smiling some looking confused. He turned to look at her once again and smiled, that devious, playful, sexy smile that made her want to hit him and kiss him at the same time. After a minute she realised she had been holding her breath, letting it out in a short gasp she began to shake her head.

"Oh no, no, no I'm alright thanks."

Flack who she had always thought was Danny's partner in crime began to smirk also.

"Aw come on Monroe, don't leave us hangin' ya gotta sing. Everyone here has sung karaoke at least once, well except for Mac." He nodded toward his boss but Stella cut in with a smile on her face.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Flack." She said with a laugh in her voice.

"Stella." Mac warned his face serious, his eyes staring at the women before him.

"Alright! Alright!" Stella laughed and shushed Danny and Adam who had just began to probe Mac as to when he sung karaoke, then she turned to Lindsay. "Come on Linds, its just karaoke no one cares if you're bad."

Lindsay surveyed the group, Adam was smiling loosely at her the beer already going to his head, Flack had his eyebrows raised at her in that sarcastic manner of his, Hawkes and Mac just smiled at her supportively, Stella had a gleeful look on her face and was red in the face with excitement and alcohol. And Danny, Danny was staring at her his eyes once again boring into hers, he was mentally challenging her and she knew it. Well like hell was she going to let him win that easily. Standing up gracefully she re adjusted her red shawl and gently hitched up her jeans slightly before making her way over to the bar. Behind her she heard Adam let out a childish squeal.

"She's going to do it!"

Placing her hands on the bar she leaned on her elbows and smiled at Freddie. "Hey, let me look at the karaoke list." He grinned and handed her a thick red file, she took it thanking him and then began to flip through it. Smiling now she showed him the songs she wished to sing. He nodded and then before he could turn away she grabbed him by the wrist. The rest of the group looked on curious as she whispered something to him and he turned around before passing something to her. He then left and when to sort out the karaoke and she turned back to face the table. Leaning against the bar she slowly raised a shot glass filled with a caramel coloured liquid.

"Whiskey." Mac muttered to the group, all had their attention on Lindsay.

She slowly raised the shot glass to her lips and then threw her head back and swallowed the liquid in one fluid motion, she felt it gliding down her throat the burning sensation setting her nerves alight making her tingle all over. She brought her head back up and a small smirk settled on her face as she saw that not only did Danny have his mouth slightly open but so did Flack, Hawkes and Adam. She watched as Stella leaned in and whispered something to Mac, who nodded in response.

Turning on her heel Lindsay walked over to the stage the old familiar feeling of performing bubbling inside her. She felt her adrenaline begin to pump and she felt herself slipping into her performance mode shutting down most of her mind just leaving that one area where she was transported to when she sung. Stepping up to the microphone she rested one hand on the handle and one on the stand, as the riff began to play she opened her mouth and began to sing.

"Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell  
Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high  
Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder  
The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky**  
**The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything  
Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for

Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please"

The other CSI's sat shocked watching her, her eyes were closed, her hips swaying to the music her lips moved perfectly pronouncing each word. Her voice pure and low, breathy yet harsh, she sung like an artist.

"Up in Memphis the music's like a heatwave  
White lightening, bound to drive you wild  
Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl  
"Love me tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle  
The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true  
Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for

Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please

Every word of every song that he sang was for you  
In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon, what could you do?

Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please

Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please

If you please, if you please, if you please"

Her eyes had opened half way through the song but she didn't look at any of her co workers, instead she engaged with the rest of the audience. Flitting her eyes to men sat on bar stools watching her she swayed her hips more provocatively, she began to half close her eyes in a sensual manner and smiled when she saw them shift uncomfortably on their seats. Finishing the song she turned to Freddie and nodded her head signalling something at him. Back at the table Stella turned to the others.

"Damn she's good, she should be on Broadway not in the lab."

"Hey, don't go putting ideas in her head, I don't want to lose another CSI." Mac warned but he to was smiling. Hawkes took a sip of his drink and said quietly.

"Damn, did you see the way she sung that? It was like a different girl was up there, who would of thought that little country girl Lindsay Monroe could sing that, that, seductively." Danny shot him a death glare and he raised his hands so that his palms were facing Danny. "Sorry, just commenting."

Flack shook his head and opened his wallet handing Danny thirty dollars, Danny grinned.

"I told ya she was good."

"She's more than good, she's…." Flack never got to finish his sentence as Adam jumped in again with another high pitched squeal.

"SHE'S SINGING ANOTHER!!!!" Adam half bounced on his seat and Flack put a hand on his shoulder to settle him while rolling his eyes at the rest of the group.

This time Lindsay started with her eyes open, in fact she stared Danny right in the eyes, if he was going to play games with her, then she was going to play them right back.

"Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong"

She sung the first verse without taking her eyes off Danny, she did know about his reputation but somehow that didn't put her off. Both knew that they wanted each other, but it was her who wouldn't take the step. Stella nudged Mac and pointed to Danny when he turned to look at her. Mac turned to look at his young employee, no one was so ignorant that they didn't see what went on between him and Lindsay and Mac knew that he should be happy for his employees for enjoying the sweet teasing and flirting of a beginnings of a relationship.

But he was also very wary, a bad relationship between the two could ruin the whole atmosphere in the lab and affect the way they worked with each other on a case. Yet as he watched Danny now, noticing the way his mouth hung open at the woman stood before him he couldn't help grinning, who would have thought that Daniel Messer would fall in love, least of all with sweet innocent Lindsay Monroe.

"Might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm making  
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms  
They say you're something I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong

I should try to run  
But I just can't seem to  
Cause every time I run you're the one I run to  
Can't do without, what you do to me  
I don't care if I'm in too deep  
Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how its' bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore"

After the first verse she had tore her eyes away from his and once again began to sing more to the general audience she forgot that her bosses and colleagues were sat watching her. In fact she forgot most things and before she knew what she was doing she was tapping her right foot and belting out notes running her hand through her hair singing as if there was no tomorrow.

"Oh I know I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much"

As she said 'your touch' she brought her eyes back to his and locked them together for a split second before pulling away confident he had gotten the message.

"Loving you isn't really something I should do, not something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong, right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong, baby you're the right kind of wrong, yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong."

She finished the song and then suddenly, as the music stopped she came back into her body. She felt as if she had just suffered an out of body experience and she suddenly came crashing back into herself. She had just sung in front of her co-workers, in fact she had just flirted a hell of a lot with one of them not to mention half the guys in the bar. As she stepped off the stage a red tinge flooded to her cheeks and she was surprised when she found her way blocked by a man standing in front of her, she looked up and smiled as her eyes wandered over the handsome features of a man who she guessed was in his thirties.

"That's a mighty fine voice you got on you darlin'." His thick New York accent reminded her of Danny and she nodded.

"Thank you…"

"Thomas."

"Thank you Thomas." She went to walk past him but he stepped to the side blocking her way once again.

"And you are?"

"Lindsay, Lindsay Monroe."

"Well then Lindsay, can I buy you a drink?" He saw her hesitate and smiled reassuringly. "Just a drink, that's all nothing more, I don't want to keep you away from your friends."

"Ok, a drink sounds nice thank you."

At the table Danny had risen when he saw the man block Lindsay's path once again, but he found Flack and Mac pulling him back down.

"Nah, let me go ova there Mac, that guys botherin' her." He argued with his boss.

"He's not bothering her Danny, he's talking to her." Mac reassured him, and shot Stella a glare as she said.

"Looks to me like they are flirting."

Danny whipped his head back around to watch them and Mac glared at Stella who just smiled mischievously and sipped her drink.

"Danny, look he's just buying her a drink. She's heading back over here." Flack said quietly to his friend, Danny nodded watching Lindsay take the drink off the strange man and also take a card he was holding out to her. Danny knew he had no right to feel jealous but he also found his knuckles turning white as his hand balled into a fist when he saw Lindsay accept the mans phone number.

**Fast update...I had to write more, Im sorry.**

**Please review...I'll cry if you dont, please..please...please.**


	5. Bruises

**Disclaimer: still no ownership.**

**Chapter Five...ok this one is getting a bit darker maybe? Let me know what you think.**

Lindsay slid back in next to Mac and shone a bright shade of red when her hand landed accidentally on his thigh; removing it quickly she mumbled an apology before sipping her drink. Mac shook his head.

"Its alright. You've been holding out on us Lindsay." He smiled as he saw her turn an even brighter shade of crimson. She shook her head; her light curls bouncing around her shoulders and shrugged a little. She jumped a little as Adams hand grabbed hers across the table, she looked at him and had to suppress a laugh, his eyes were wide and dazed and it took him awhile to focus on her.

"Lindsay, you're amazing. Can you teach me how to sing like that?" Lindsay giggled a little and Stella let out a hearty laugh while Flack just touched Adam's shoulder and said gently.

"Adam?"

Adam whirled around looking behind him and as he did so fell off his seat falling to the floor. Mac gave a pointed look at Hawkes who nodded downing the rest of his drink and then standing up to pick Adam back up. Once he had Adam gingerly on his feet his arm holding him up he turned to Flack.

"I'm going to drop him off home, do you still want a lift cause I'm not coming back?" Flack nodded and put his drink down before standing up.

"It's been a wonderful evening, Monroe you surprised us all…."

He was cut off by Adam who suddenly shouted. "I HAVE NEVER KISSED A CAT!" He looked around a lopsided grin on his face and Hawkes just hauled him upright before dragging him out the door muttering.

"We aren't playing that game tonight Adam, come on Flack." Flack followed laughing at the site in front of him leaving Mac, Stella, Danny and Lindsay behind him.

Stella laughed a bit and ran her hands threw her curls before she turned to Lindsay. "So who was the guy Lindsay?"

Lindsay began to blush and turned to Stella. "His name is Thomas, he wanted to buy me a drink."

Stella smiled and was about to say something but Danny cut in. "Looks like he wanted more than that." Lindsay immediately stiffened and heard Mac say to the left of her.

"Danny."

Lindsay felt the anger building inside of her, who was he to talk to her like that. That thick New York accent of his making her sound like some pay girl, she leaned across the table facing him and said one of the most hurtful things she could think of.

"And I took his card because I'm going to give it to him." This time it was Stella who spoke.

"Lindsay!"

Both Stella and Mac grew increasingly annoyed and concerned at the situation, each knew that they were just winding each other up but Lindsay was fuelled with anger and alcohol, this was totally unprecedented with her. She leaned in further as if to say something more but instead she pulled back and removed her shawl, the black top she was wearing was quite low cut and showed her off perfectly.

Standing she made to leave the table however she was stopped when a hand clamped around her wrist, whirling around she snarled at him. "Let go." Their eyes locked in a heated blaze and his hand clamped tighter on her wrist; she glanced down at it and then back to his eyes. "That hurts. Let go." His hand only tightened further and it was Mac who had to wrench it off and hold Danny back. All three watched as Lindsay sauntered over to the man she had been talking to before.

They watched as she struck up a conversation with him, as she laughed at his jokes. They watched as his hand rested on the small of her back and he leaned in and whispered something in her ear. They watched as she laughed once again and rested her hand on his chest leaning in to whisper something back. Stella shared a look with Mac just before he stood pulling Danny up with him and pushing him towards the door.

"Go."

"Aw Mac, come on." Danny protested and started to make his way over to them but was stopped when Mac grabbed his arm and pushed him further towards the door.

"I am not dealing with another case of police brutality Danny. Go."

Lindsay watched out of the corner of her eye as Mac pushed Danny out of the door and then turned to Stella who was also rising to her feet and holding out her shawl. Biding the man goodnight Lindsay made her way back over to Stella and took her shawl off her whispering a thank you. Stella watched the woman and tied her own coat.

"That was cold Lindsay, and not at all like you."

Lindsay pulled her coat on and said quietly. "I know, I didn't mean to hurt him."

"Yes you did." Stella pointed out and Lindsay nodded.

"Yea I did, but who is he to talk to me like that? He doesn't own me."

"He's just jealous." Stella said with a smile and Lindsay retorted.

"Well he's not allowed to be, he's not my boyfriend." Stella smiled and touched Lindsay's arm and said quietly.

"Not for lack of trying." Lindsay fell silent and Stella kissed the top of her head before pushing her in front of her towards the door. "Come on kiddo, let's get you home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weekend passed in a blur, Lindsay didn't really do anything that exciting she just relaxed and took time to herself. On Monday morning Lindsay was surprised to be woken up by her cell phone, rolling across the bed she flipped it open and groggily running a hand over her eyes she groaned.

"Monroe."

"Lindsay, we got a case." Mac's voice made her wake up just that little more and as she memorized the address of the crime scene she stood up and began to get ready. Out the door in fifteen minutes she was at the crime scene within half an hour of Mac phoning her.

Strolling under the tape wearing smart professional clothing, her Ipod was in her ear playing show tunes from Rent at her, she stood and surveyed the scene. Glancing at her watch she was surprised at how many people were milling around trying to get a look at the dead body, it was only quarter to six. She took her earphones out and shoved them in her pocket as she saw Flack walking over to her.

"What have we got?" She asked him her eyes taking in her every detail around her.

"The Vic is forty five year old Andrew Rasburg, he's the owner of this joint," both looked at the English styled Fish and Chips shop and Flack carried on "COD looks like multiple stab wounds to the chest, Mac's just out the back talking to the wife."

Lindsay nodded. "Do we have the weapon?" Flack smiled at her and pointed at the deep fat fryer.

"Assailant dropped it in there before he left, or so we presume. It was turned on when we arrived and the Vic's wife said it's the last thing they turn on in a morning, we're working on shutting it off and getting the knife out."

"There goes any hope of prints." She said while taking her camera out and beginning to take multiple pictures of the scene from different angles. As she worked away she heard the door open and glanced from the camera quickly and saw Danny and Stella walk through the door. Danny took one look around and quipped swiftly.

"Something smell's fishy." He grinned mischievously and despite her annoyance at him she felt a smile tug at the edges of her lips, Flack shook his head and said while walking away.

"I can't believe you just said that."

Danny pulled on some gloves and bent down to look at the victim, Lindsay stood slightly behind him and he spoke up at her.

"What we got Montana?"

She laid the camera down gently on her chest the strap wrapped around her neck and rested her hands on her hips as she told Danny everything Flack had told her. Danny nodded and shone his torch on the body, he squinted his eyes looking for anything unusual, other than the several holes in the guys chest. After a minute he sighed shutting off his torch and turned his head to look up at Lindsay. His eyes fell onto her wrist, which was no longer hidden as she had pushed her sleeves up to her elbows.

He was shocked to see a bruise forming there and was even more shocked to realise that it was in the exact same shape of his hand, his mind flashed back to the other night when he had grabbed her. He felt shame well inside of him, he had never meant to hurt her, he just hadn't wanted her talking to that guy. His eyes snapped up to hers as her other hand reached across and pulled her sleeves down having noticed his eyes upon the bruise.

Standing he looked her in the eyes and saw his reflection in those brown pools, scared of what he saw he had to close his eyes for a moment. He had seen this all too often, men taking things too far. Sure it was just one accidental bruise but wasn't there a time when everything started at just one accidental bruise. He didn't want to become one of those guys, those guys who made his blood boil when he had seen them bashing their girls around, opening his eyes he opened his mouth slightly looking at her.

"Montana, I.." She smiled a toothless smile and shook her head dismissingly.

"Don't worry about it, it's alright." Her smiled widened showing her white sparkling teeth and her hand softly reached out and momentarily touched his arm. "You just best be thankful Mac hasn't seen it."

She laughed at her own joke and he tried to smile with her but couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't believe that he; the guy who had sworn that if anyone touched Montana and hurt her in any way he would kill them. He couldn't believe that it was he who had ended up hurting her.

**What do you think guys?**

**Please review it really does mean so much to me...and actually inspires me alot.**

**Dont worry of course Danny isnt going to become some wife beating jiggolo...he's just over reacting.**

**Review? Please? Thanks:D**


	6. Fish and Chips

**Disclaimer: Do not own the show or the characters.**

**Chapter Six**

As Lindsay dusted for fingerprints Danny examined the body more closely, carefully he pulled hairs off the body and bagged them. They both heard Stella's pager go off and turned to look at her, she glanced at it before snapping it shut with a smile.

"City that never sleeps right?" She smiled at them and Mac nodded.

"Stella you take that, page Hawkes on your way and have him meet you there. Danny, Lindsay you stay on this case." They both nodded simultaneously and carried on with their jobs. Lindsay sighed as she pulled away from the deep fat fryer.

"Nothing."

Danny turned to look at her; she was biting her bottom lip thinking. He watched as she turned and surveyed the kitchen space, her eyes fell onto the bin and walking over to it she lifted the lid up and smiled as she pulled out a paper towel.

"I'm guessing the killer didn't want to leave prints, he could have used this to turn the deep fat fryer on."

Danny nodded. "Dust it."

She began to do so and he stood up and walked over to her, both smiled as in the middle of the paper towel formed a perfect fingerprint.

"Boom." He said and she turned to look at him chuckling as she bagged the towel. At that precise moment Mac walked over and looked at them both.

"How you two doing over here?"

"Think we are ready to go back to the lab." Danny answered for them and looked to Lindsay for confirmation who nodded. Mac nodded slightly.

"Alright then, let me know when you have something."

Both grabbed their kits and the evidence they had collected, and after loading it into the back of the SUV they both walked to the drivers door and stopped looking at each other.

"Keys Danny." He laughed and shook his head.

"No way Montana, I'm driving."

"Danny it's my turn." She whined with a little pout on her lips.

"No its not. How do you figure that?" He asked completely ignoring her pout.

"Well, on Friday as we drove back from the crime scene, you drove AND you had drove there. It's my turn." He stared at her and she stared right back, then he cracked a grin and handed her the keys.

"Alright well just don't get us killed alright?"

She snorted. "Yeah as if I'm the more reckless driver out of the two of us." They drove back towards the lab in relative silence, both were too tired to talk and had their heads too focused on the case. However Lindsay jumped as Danny suddenly said.

"Pull over!"

"What?" She asked him bewildered.

"Pull over!" He repeated and she did as he said, looking around curiously as he jumped out of the SUV. She followed him as he ran around the car and back up the street.

"Danny!" She shouted after him but he didn't stop, finally catching up to him she smacked him in the shoulder as she saw him queuing at Starbucks.

"You want a coffee?" He asked her, fishing in his wallet.

"Danny, Mac will kill us. Tall Latte please." She replied and he couldn't help smiling at her and shrugged.

"He wants us to be alert on the job, coffee is what's needed." She stared at him before walking out of the shop; he smiled and ordered their coffees. As he returned to the SUV his smile turned into a laugh as he saw her in the drivers seat holding a box from Dunkin' Donuts. She put the box on the back seat along with the evidence and said with a serious face as she pulled out.

"Don't suppose he'd want us to starve either." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and as she found his eyes her face broke into a smile that matched his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later Danny walked over to Lindsay who was working on the fingerprint she had pulled off the paper towel. "Got anything?" She shook her head solemnly.

"Nada, you?"

He showed her the piece of paper he had printed out from the results he had gotten off the hair he had pulled off the dead body. She glanced at it and said quietly. "The hair isn't a match for the Vic, but the DNA shows they are related." It wasn't a question but Danny answered anyway.

"Yeah. And what's more, it's female." She turned to look at him.

"The Vic had a wife and a daughter." He nodded but she shook her head. "Danny this doesn't prove anything, they are his wife and daughter they could have transferred onto him at any time." They stood in silence for a minute both angry at how little they had gotten so far, then Danny sighed.

"Wouldn't hurt to talk to them though."

"No it wouldn't." Lindsay agreed and began to take her lab coat off, as they headed down to the car park Danny quipped.

"I'm driving."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling up outside the quaint, old-fashioned house in the charming neighbourhood just outside of the centre about fifteen minutes away from the crime scene they stepped out and Lindsay looked around.

"Nice." She shut the door and began walking up the path. "Bet it's nice to live here."

Danny looked at her sideways. "Feeling homesick Montana?" She didn't answer him but instead knocked on the front door. A young girl of around seventeen came to the door wearing jeans and a t-shirt, she stared at them waiting for them to talk.

"Danielle?" Danny asked and the young girl nodded and Lindsay took over.

"Danielle, I'm Lindsay Monroe, this is Daniel Messer we're with the New York crime scene may we come in?"

The girl stood watching them. "My mom aint home."

Danny shrugged. "That's alright, we'd like to talk to you if that's alright."

"You got any ID?" The girl asked and Lindsay smiled commending the girl on not letting strangers into her house. Danny pulled out his badge and Lindsay handed the girl some ID to look at, once she had enough evidence the girl pulled open the door and led them inside.

In the living room they sat on two chairs opposite Danielle and some guy who had introduced himself as Dave, who sat on the couch. Danny decided to let Lindsay speak, she was better with young girls.

"Danielle, we're very sorry for your loss. But can you tell us anything that might help us in our investigation. Did your father have any enemies? Was he arguing with anyone?"

The girl broke down into tears and the boy sat next to her rubbed her back soothingly as she talked.

"The last thing I said to him was 'I hate you'."

"You were fighting?" Lindsay clarified, the girl nodded.

"Yeah, but I didn't kill him. We were fighting last night; he wanted me to stop seeing Dave. He had banned me from seeing him and had found out I was seeing him in secret and he exploded. We had a big argument and right before I went to bed I told him I hated him. That was the last thing I ever said to him." She broke down again and Lindsay said quietly.

"I'm sure he knew you loved him really and that you were just angry." The girl carried on crying and Lindsay stood up as did Danny, but Danny turned to Dave.

"What happened to your face?"

Dave looked up shocked and shrugged. "Was in a fight last night, some guys came at me from nowhere."

Danny nodded and he and Lindsay turned to leave the house without being shown out, as they sat in the car with Lindsay in the passenger seat, he rubbed his face in annoyance. Lindsay sighed.

"Well that was a wasted visit, she wasn't in a fit state to tell us anything." He shook his head and she looked at him. "Autopsy?"

"Ya read my mind."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They headed down to the ME's office and were greeted by Sid who led them over to the body, Danny took one look and said to Sid.

"Tell me you got summat for us to go on Sid."

Sid held up his fingers. "Actually I have." He clicked his glasses together and began to point out things to them. "There is bruising around his eye area and on his chest which indicates that the VIC was in a fight ante-mortem."

"Can you tell how soon before death?" Lindsay asked and Sid nodded.

"From the colour of bruising I'd say no longer than an hour before he was stabbed."

"So it could be possible that he was in a fight and then was stabbed during the fight?" Danny clarified and Sid nodded.

"Yes, and there's more. I found some epidermis under his fingernails, here you go." He handed Danny a little container and then carried on. "Also, on his knuckles there are traces of blood and nasal mucus."

"So the Vic punched someone in the nose?" Lindsay perked up.

"Yes, and from the amount of blood and mucus I'd say he broke his attackers nose."

Danny and Lindsay turned to each other both feeling happier than they had when they had walked in. "So we are looking for someone with a broken nose." Lindsay said and Danny nodded.

"Yeah. Hey, thanks Sid." As they walked out Danny questioned Lindsay. "Seen anyone with a bashed in face recently?"

"Only one. And I think we got the motive as well."

Danny chucked her the keys and the got in and set off heading back towards the victims house, but this time to speak to the daughters boyfriend.

**Ta ta ta da da! **

**What you think? Please review...makes me all warm and happy inside. **

**Will warn you though...next chapter is dark. Dont flame it lol...constructive criticism is welcome but flames are mean!**

**XxX**


	7. Transferring?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter Seven**

An hour later and Lindsay stood behind the glass looking into the room where Danny sat with their killer. She tapped her foot nervously, watching him interrogate the young boy in front of him, pulling her jacket down slightly she smoothed out the creases in it and then raised her head back up to look at him again.

Danny sat back on the plastic chair, confidently tilting it back onto two legs his eyes never leaving the perpetrators then finally he swung forward and leaned on the table as the boy spoke.

"You can't prove anything."

Danny chuckled. "Oh yes I can, infact I already have. We have your blood and mucus all over the dead body from where you got hit; we have your skin cells under his fingernails from where he scratched you. We have your fingerprints on a piece of evidence that proves you turned the fryer on. And funnily enough the murder weapon looks a lot like the knife you carry when you're delivering, which coincidently you have lost." The boy turned away anger and worry draining onto his face, Danny hid a smile. "So who's going to tell the story, me or you?"

"I only meant to talk to him." The kid started and Danny sat back again letting him talk. "Danielle's Dad, I just meant to go and talk to him. I knew he would be opening the shop up and its on my route in the morning, I just wanted to see him when noone else was around, convince him that me and Dani are good together."

"But it didn't go as you planned." Danny half asked, half stated and the kid nodded.

"Yeah, he started hitting me, telling me that if I ever went near Dani again he'd see to it that I never saw daylight again. He was really beating me, then I just snapped and before I knew it he was just lay there, blood everywhere, not moving. So I freaked, I dropped my knife in the fryer and ran." The boy looked up at him solemnly. "I never meant to kill him, I just love Dani too much to lose her."

Danny bowed his head slightly and then stood up wrinkling his nose a little and pushing his glasses up the ridge. "I think its too late kid, come on." He cuffed the boy's hands in front of him and then led him out and handed him over to Flack.

After watching the boy be led away for a moment he turned to look for Lindsay, she had come out of the room next door at the same time he did, he had seen her out of the corner of his eye, but now she was nowhere to be seen. Sighing he rubbed his hand over his face trying to ease the pressure that was building behind his eyes, he knew he needed to go back and help Lindsay write up the report but he decided to go for a coffee first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsay sat in her shared office with Danny her head tilted to the left as she held a phone between her ear and shoulder while she wrote things down on a piece of paper in front of her. She glanced at her computer screen and used one of her hands to use the mouse to open a file and once she had checked one of the statistics she began to write on the piece of paper again all the while smiling and chatting animatedly on the phone.

Danny walked in and she glanced up to look at him as he placed a coffee in front of her on her desk. "Thank you!" She mouthed to him, he nodded and took his place behind his own desk, which sat opposite hers, he pretended to read one of the files that lay open in front of him when really he sat listening to Lindsay.

"Yes Steve I got the pictures, yes they are really beautiful. They are all growing up so fast. Wish I could see them more I'm missing so much."

There was a pause and then she groaned. "Oh Ste you know I would if I could, I barely have time to breathe here let alone take time to come home."

She paused once again and then let out a shout of pure laughter that made Danny stare at her in awe, the laughter quietened to a giggle and she spoke again. "Yeah I heard him, tell him I'm wearing my gun right now." She laughed again. "Oh no don't put Ma on again. Fine. See you soon, love you too."

She was quiet for a moment and took the time to switch the phone to her other ear. "Hi Ma, yeah I'm fine. No I'm not really wearing my gun." She dropped the pen in her hand and sipped her coffee listening to her mother speak. "What? He's getting married? Oh well tell him congratulations from me. Yes mother I do realise that could have been me, but it isn't is it?"

Laying down her coffee she brought her hand forward to cover her eyes as she spoke, taking a huge sigh she spoke abruptly but softly. "Oh mama, fine I'll think about transferring again! Look Ma I have to go ok? Yeah I love you too, give my love to everyone. Bye."

She hung up and held her head in her hands, Danny's head had snapped up when he heard her talk about transferring and right now she could feel his eyes burning her as he pierced her with his stare. Raising her head slowly she ran her fingers through her hair and couldn't bring herself to look at him, instead she stood and walked out of the room and whispered quietly as she passed him.

"Don't Danny."

He waited a moment, glued to his chair by what he had heard, then suddenly something snapped within him and he shot out of his chair and made to follow her. Looking into Mac's office he could see she wasn't there, he checked the lab, the break room anywhere he could think off. He growled low in his throat, releasing some of his frustration before he took off and headed to the locker room. Pushing harder than he intended to he strode into the room looking around hoping to see her. He saw her in the corner, stood in front of her locker, her face hidden by the locker door. He walked over to her and she spoke before he reached her.

"Can you handle the report on your own Danny?"

"No." He stopped and used his hand to shut her locker door so he could see her face.

"Fine, I'll finish my half tomorrow. I'm going home." She turned to walk away and he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Montana!" They both stopped and looked at his hand grasping her wrist; ashamed he dropped her wrist and looked at the floor. Lindsay looked at him for a moment contemplating what to do; silently she turned and carried on walking. He stood for a second then ran after her, stepping in front of her before she could open the door.

"Danny move out the way." She spoke dangerously quiet and kept her eyes on the floor.

"No." He spoke just as quietly and watched her stare at the floor. God he wanted to kiss her, she looked so innocent yet so powerful. She fiddled with the strap on her bag and shuffled her feet a bit, he tried to close the gap between them but she stepped back. Staring at her he put his hands in his pockets and spoke through gritted teeth. "Did you mean what you said before?"

"When?" Her eyes stayed focused on the floor and he began to wonder what was so intriguing.

"On the phone to your family, did you mean what you said about transferring?"

She looked up at him and whispered. "What's it to you?"

"Well you know, if you transfer Mac's gonna have to bring in a new CSI and I really hate having to train up the rookies."

His mind screamed at him, he couldn't believe he had just said that, what was he a total idiot? She stared at him and narrowed her eyes, suddenly he saw all the fire and anger in there that he had never seen on a woman before and he suddenly understood the phrase 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. Taking a step back as she stepped forward he prepared himself for the yelling that he was sure he was going to get, but it didn't come. Instead she spoke in a whisper her eyes fixed on him, her hands by her side.

"It is none of your business Danny what I'm doing with my life, you have no business in listening in on my phone calls." He went to open his mouth but she carried on before he could speak. "You have no right to be interested in my personal life Daniel Messer we are just partners." Her chest was heaving, her breathing fast and rapid as the anger coursed through her. He stared at her and let out a dry laugh.

"Funny, I thought we were friends aswell."

She stared at him and he saw something he had rarely seen there before, fear. Even when she went undercover she had been fearless, she was always so strong it scared him to see fear in her eyes. Raising his hand he touched her arm gently and coaxed her to look at him.

"Montana, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, her curls bouncing as she did. "Danny I can't get into this with you now. I'm sorry; I'll see you tomorrow."

She pushed past him and made it out of the door, rubbing her forehead gently she got into the elevator and began to make her way home. She was such an idiot, why couldn't she just talk to him? Why did she have to close up? She hadn't been serious at all when she told her mum she would think about getting a transfer. She had been telling her that for the past year, ever since she came to New York, simply to please her and get her off her back.

She closed her eyes in anger at herself and then opened them again remembering that you can't walk down the road with your eyes closed. She was just so angry with him, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was really herself she was angry at, she knew she wanted him but anytime he took the step to reach out to her she pushed him away, she couldn't take the step with him. She was just too scared. Glancing at her watch she groaned.

"9pm."

Looking at the subway entrance in front of her she walked past it making a decision to walk home and hopefully cool off. As she began to walk she also made the decision that she would stop off at the Chinese near her place and pick up some food, she was just thinking of what to order when she felt something hard make contact with the back of her head.

Falling to the ground she tried to scream but found a hand covering her mouth and another hand dragging her into an alleyway. As she was pulled into the dark alleyway the only picture in her head was one of Danny stood before her staring at her with that mischievous smile, blinking back blood and tears she began to try and fight her attacker and make it back to him.

**Ok next chapter will not be that pleasant at all...its getting darker, dont say I didnt warn you. **

**The end of this chapter is a bit soppy isnt it? But I like it so meh.**

**Thanks for reviewing guys, it really does mean so much to me...keep doing it lol!**

**Review!**


	8. Crime Scene Investigators

**_Disclaimer: I still own nothing._**

**_Chapter 8: THIS IS REALLY DARK AND GRAPHIC, DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE TO SOME ISSUES._**

Lindsay felt the tarmac beneath her and tried to scream as she was dragged roughly across the ground. Her pants ripped and the ground cut into her body. She realised she was panicking and her breathing was becoming more and more erratic. Focusing on her police training she tried to regain the control.

Swinging her elbow back into the attacker's stomach, she tried to wind him, but instead her elbow connected with soft, flabby skin and barely did any damage. Raising her hand up she attempted to backhand her attacker and break his nose, however her hand only hit his chest. She felt like crumbling, her attacker was at least six and a half feet tall and definitely weighed around three times her amount.

Gathering her senses before she completely lost it, she made one last attempt to get free and bit down hard on the hand around her mouth. She heard the attacker groan, as she felt his blood drip into her mouth and took the chance to try and break free but she screamed in surprise and pain as a large fist connected with the side of her face. Tears streamed down her face as she was thrown to the ground at the back of the alleyway. Turning her head she could see people walking past the narrow entrance to the alleyway and she said a silent prayer hoping that someone would rescue her.

Her face screwed up in pain as the arsehole stamped on her chest and she felt something inside her crack. Lindsay screamed one last time, begging the world for help but a rag shoved into her mouth and sealed with duck tape soon muffled her screams. Her breathing came fast and sharp in her chest and her eyes were wide as she watched her attacker hold down her legs.

The assailant sat on top of her and she gazed at him trying to get a good look at his face but her stares were met by a sharp backhand to the face and an evil growl.

"Don't look at me bitch or I'll drag it out and make it more painful."

Her head whipped to the side, her cheek scraping along the ground as she felt a cut form at the corner of her eye. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her pants being ripped to her ankles and her lacy underwear torn off.

'_Oh god please not this!_' Her mind screamed at her and she began to wish he would just kill her.

He had her hands pinned to her sides and was crushing them against the ground but as she clamped her legs together he was forced to release one of her arms in order to push her legs apart.

She took the chance as soon as she saw it and began to punch and scratch her attacker, doing anything she could to hurt him, to make him release her, but it was to no avail. Her legs were spread apart kept open by the legs of her attacker and as soon as he had succeeded in making her vulnerable to him he grabbed hold of her hand and twist it till she felt an excruciating pain and they both heard a snap. If he planned to cease her fighting it worked, despair filling her she stopped struggling.

She closed her eyes and swallowed the vomit rising in her throat as she felt him push his way into her; she let out a muffled scream and screwed her eyes up tighter as she heard him groan above her. She lay there for what felt like an eternity, his weight pinning her to the ground and she felt one of her legs buckling as he rested himself on it. Her stomach flipped over and she fought the urge to vomit into her rag, chills running up and down her body she moaned in pain and fresh tears coursed down her cheeks.

Keeping her eyes closed she focused her thoughts on anything but what was happening, she thought about Montana, her family, playing in the yard with her nieces and nephews, spending time with Jenna. Then she thought about New York, how scared and excited she had been to arrive, moving into her apartment, shopping with Stella, having drinks with the gang, working in the lab with Danny, working in the field with Danny, arguing with Danny, laughing with Danny, laughing at Danny, fighting with Danny, flirting with Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny.

She opened her eyes refusing to think anymore of him, the thought of him made her realise that she may never make it out of this alleyway alive, never have the chance to make it right with him. She was beginning to feel dizzy and light-headed. She felt the pool of blood beneath her head and knew she must be losing a lot due to the first blow she received from the attacker. With the gag in her mouth she was struggling to get enough oxygen into her body, but she refused to give in to the swimming feeling and fought like hell to keep conscious.

She felt the bastard empty himself into her and thanked God it was over. He stood up and zipped his pants up. She relaxed a little bit, thinking he had finished, but her body soon filled with tension again as his boot came into contact with her side. She screamed again into the gag as her body was flung sideways adding to the damage that he had already caused. He stalked over to her and continued to beat her; laughing sadistically as he did so. She raised her hand to protect her head and curled herself up bringing her knees as close to her chest as she could. She heard distant voices at the end of the alley and her attacker stopped momentarily and looked out toward the street.

"Shit!" He bent down and looked at her flipping out a knife as he did so, her eyes remained blank unable to register any more pain. "You're a very lucky woman darlin'." She felt him lift her shirt up slightly and cut two lines across her stomach. She felt the ooze of blood but knew it wasn't too deep. The assailant looked at her one more time and then took off disappearing into the black of night.

Lindsay took a moment composing herself; the pain all over her body was agonizing, and there was nothing more she wanted to do than give in and black out escaping the pain. Yet she heard her pager go off somewhere towards her left, rising gingerly she bent down ignoring the increasing pain in her chest and pulled her pants back up and removing the gag from her mouth.

Grabbing her pager she looked at it, the address of a crime scene and instructions to meet there. Looking at the building to her left she cursed as she realised her own team was being sent to the crime scene. With a yell of pain she grabbed her things and then hobbled her way toward the end of the alley.

As she emerged, she heard people around her gasp and shriek. Her head was pounding and she winced at the loud noises. Raising her good hand she fell into the taxi that pulled up. She mumbled something and the taxi driver took one look at her and pulled away. Five minutes later she stumbled out of the taxi after throwing some dollars in the drivers direction. She swayed into the ER part of the hospital and made her way to the desk, flashing her badge she stared loosely at the young nurse in front of her.

"I need a safe exam."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling up at the crime scene Mac Taylor and Danny Messer stepped out of the SUV and walked over to Stella and Flack who were standing down at the end of the alleyway. Flack turned to them and Danny looked at the pool of blood on the ground.

"What's with the blood but no Vic?"

Flack grimaced. "Some tourists called it in, heard movement and noises from down the alley which sounded suspicious. When they looked closer they saw, what appeared to be, a big man attacking a small woman. Afraid to get any closer they retreated and called us."

Mac nodded and said. "Still doesn't explain the lack of a victim Flack."

"From people I've spoken to, it appears that the victim left the scene in a regular old taxi!" He nodded at their wide eyes and then looked around. "Where's Lindsay?"

"So, even after losing that much blood and taking a serious beating, this girl just upped and left and went home?" Mac questioned then turned to Danny. "Did you page her?"

"Yeah I paged her. This girl must have been a tough gal judging by the drag marks on the ground." He pointed at the entrance of the alleyway shining his torch onto the marks.

"That's not all." Stella's voice piped up and they turned to look at her where she was bent down on her haunches holding up a pair of lace panties. "Looks like this girl took more than a beating."

Mac sighed and nodded to Danny. "Call Lindsay, get her here. We need to find our victim."

**As always, I ask for your views and hope that you lovely people review! **

**For those who dont know a safe exam is a Sexual And Forensic Evidence exam like a rape kit.**

**Please review.**

**I'd alwso like to thank Mel60 for being my beta for me, shes ace!!!!**

**XxX**


	9. Memory

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing...not even a shoe.**

**Chapter Nine.**

Lindsay vomited for the third time into the sink; wiping her hand across her mouth as she took sharp fast breaths. Turning slowly, she carefully made her way back to the hospital bed she had been given. She shifted uncomfortably in the cheap gown the nurse had provided her with and sat on the bed, wincing at the pain. Glancing at the clock across the room from her, she decided to see if she could grab a few moments sleep.

The nurse had said she would give her some time to collect herself before processing her, so Lindsay figured she would have a good ten minutes left. Lying in the bed, she pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes, willing sleep to engulf her, but only more tears came.

Reaching her arm out, she grabbed her pager, which had begun to buzz once more and sighed as she saw it was a 911. Turning the pager off, she slammed it back on the table. Using her good hand, she wiped away the tears that were freely running down her face. Like a river through the valley, the quicker she wiped them away, the quicker they came. She let out a growl of frustration as she heard her cell phone begin to ring, reaching over she grabbed it and her breath caught in her chest when she saw the caller ID.

Danny.

Pausing momentarily, she considered answering it but screwing her eyes together she turned her phone off, not knowing how she would ever face him again. How could she explain to him that after everything she had said to him, he was the only one she had really thought about in that alleyway. That it was him she had fought so hard to survive for, that she knew she had to survive just to see him again. How could she explain that to him after she had been so cruel to him?

Staring at the blank ceiling she found that the only thoughts that filled her mind were those of the attack. She could still taste the asphalt in her mouth, the blood dripping along her tongue. She could still feel his rough, brittle hands on her, tearing away at her clothes, connecting with her face, her bones, causing her delicate skin to rip and bruises to form. Tears cascaded down her face but she didn't have the energy to wipe them away, she just let them drip onto the pillow as her mind took over.

Terrifying images flashed into her head, the rag being shoved into her mouth, his sweaty face smiling down at her as he violated her. She heard him laugh in her mind and suddenly her body was shaking with violent sobs and she was unable to control them. Short gasps filled the room and her broken body suffered as she was jerked around by the sobs. She wanted to cry out, to shout for it to end but she couldn't find her voice.

Her body felt so dirty, she felt as if there were bugs, miniature bugs, on her skin, crawling along, tormenting her. She fought the urge to scratch her itches. Balling her fist together, she bit down hard on her lip and felt the soft ooze of blood, but no matter what she refused to scratch. In her mind she remembered scratching her attacker, she had clawed away at his face. And the CSI inside her told her that she had _his_ skin cells under her fingertips, and if she scratched herself now she might destroy that evidence.

Yet the woman inside her, the woman who had been attacked and been unable to stop it, told her to scratch, screamed at her to shower and scrub her body till it bled, to wash the filthy monster from her. But the scientific side of her won out over the hurt woman and she lay on the bed waiting for the nurse with a stream of tears flowing down her face.

Suddenly, a smell hit her nose so fiercely she was momentarily stunned. It was a normal hospital smell, disinfectant, but it transported her back to somewhere she hadn't visited in a long time. She was eight years old and had broken her arm by falling off her horse. Closing her eyes, the memory played in her head like a film at the cinema.

_A little girl with brown curly hair ran up to an older man who gently bent down and swung her up into his arms._

"_Hey kiddo!" _

"_Hey Daddy!" She lifted her right arm and showed him the cast. "I got to wear this." _

"_Awww No! What a sham. Nevermind." He smiled at her. "You were so brave today, how would you like to go for some ice cream?" _

"_Yay!" She kicked her legs happily and then stopped when she saw him wince. "Sorry Daddy."_

_He put her back down to the ground and ruffled her hair affectionately as he rubbed his leg. "That's alright sweetheart, can you stay here for a minute while I go find your mama?" She nodded, looking up at him with big, wide, brown eyes; he smiled and turned to a young boy sat on a plastic chair. "Steve, watch your sister for me would ya?"_

_The little boy nodded sourly and as their father walked off, he turned to Lindsay "Does it hurt?" _

_She shook her head her curls bouncing gently. "Naw. Just itches." She sniffed and wrinkled her nose. "Ergh what's that smell?"_

_Her older brother lent forward, he was three years older than her but the closest one of her siblings to her in age. All her other brothers were in their early teens, Steve was only eleven and loved to wind her up the mos. With a serious face he beckoned her closer._

"_It's the smell of dead people when they come back to life Linds." _

_She stared at him, her face blank, and then she giggled. "You're lying. Dead people don't come back alive again Ste." _

_He nodded. "Yeah they do. What they do is when you die, they lay you on this metal table, then all these doctors poke at you and stuff, then finally they force this liquid inside of you and it makes you come back to life." _

_She shook her head in disbelief, but her eyes betrayed, her showing her eagerness. "Prove it." _

"_Ok I will. Follow me." He held his hand out and she naturally slipped her smaller one inside his and grasped it tightly. Checking the corridor quickly he then led her down it at a fast pace, her little legs had to jog to keep up with him. He led her down some stairs and down more cold corridor. _

_As he pushed her through a door, she shivered, gazing around at the dull corridor they were now in. This area lacked the bright fluorescent lights that the rest of the hospital had. Keeping his eyes open, looking around for anyone who might spot them, he rested his hand on the handle of a big door. _

"_You sure?" He looked down at his little sister who just smirked at him and pushed the door open herself with her shoulder. They walked into the morgue slowly side by side, gazing up at all the sharp metal instruments that lay around. Lindsay turned to Steve. _

"_No one is here Steve." _

_He pointed to one side of the room, which played host to a great line of what appeared to be big drawers. Lindsay slowly walked over, with Steve following in her wake. Grasping one of the handles tightly, she tugged at it but was unable to open it with one hand. Steve placed his hand over hers and tugged with her and they flew backwards as the drawer unexpectedly slid open. Walking up carefully, they gazed at the black body bag, which lay on the metal slab.. Steve nodded at Lindsay. _

"_I told ya. This is where they turn the dead bodies back into alive people." _

_She raised her little hand slowly and unzipped the body bag. There was a little protest from behind her, but he soon fell silent as the bag opened to reveal an old man tinged a blueish grey colour. His eyes were closed and his lips cracked, and Lindsay ran her hand along his nose, but jumped as her hand was suddenly snatched away and the drawer pushed back into place. Turning slowly, both she and Steve came face to face with an oldish man who wore blue scrubs and gazed down at them angrily. _

"_What are you doing down here?" _

"_We were lost." Steve answered first and carefully pushed Lindsay behind him slightly, unconsciously protecting her. _

"_Well come on. I'll take you back to main reception, you're not allowed down here. Come on." The old man grabbed onto their shoulders and turned them, pushing them out of the door and back towards the main reception. As they saw their parents in the distance looking furious, Lindsay gently slipped her hand back into her older brother's, a gesture which told them neither was alone._

Opening her eyes, Lindsay was surprised to realise she had the smallest of smiles on her face. Turning her head she began to wonder where the nurse had got to. That memory was one she thought of often, not because it was traumatic, but because it was the first ever time she had seen a dead body.

And what surprised her now was that she remembered not being afraid or freaked out by seeing a dead body, but intrigued. She had wanted to know why. Why was he just laying there like that? Why was he dead? What had he been doing when he had died? All she had were questions, and noone would answer them for her. "Maybe that's why I became a CSI, " She thought. "To answer the questions."

It was also one of her fondest memories of being with her older brother, just the two of them. She had plenty of other memories with her many brothers but this one was just hers and Steve's, noone else had experienced that adventure. It was something they shared, just the two of them.

And that night after their parents had yelled at them and generally scolded them, she sat and watched him do his homework, and cautiously asked him if he blamed her for getting them into trouble. And her face erupted into a huge smile as he told her not to be stupid and proceeded to tickle her until she cried. Raising her hand slowly, she reached across and grabbed her cell phone and with her shaking hand, she began to dial.

There was someone she needed right now.

Despite not seeing him in months, even missing her nephew's birthday because of a case, she knew there was noone in the world she wanted to see more than him. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her breathing when he answered.

"Steve…" Her voice broke and fresh tears rolled down her face as she heard his concerned voice on the other end, she sniffled and managed to sob. "Steve….I….I need you."

**La la la Im so sorry it took me so long to get an update up...things have been kinda hectic round here.**

**Hope you liked this chapter and take the time to review!!!**

**Please? Thanks! D**

**XXX**


	10. I need you

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual lol.**

**Chapter Ten**

Lindsay crumbled as she heard her brother on the other end of the phone; his voice was soft yet rough, demanding to know what was wrong. She tried to speak, gagging, choking, on her own breath as she tried to tell him what was wrong, but no words would come out no matter how hard she tried and in the end she ended up sinking back into the bed clothes and crying softly into the phone.

"Lindsay! Lindsay what's wrong? What's happened? Lindsay I cant understand you, take deep breaths bunny."

Steve's voice whispered gently in her ear and she felt herself shake with fresh tears as she heard the old nickname he had given her. After a few more moments she managed to calm herself down and her hoarse voice spoke quietly like a child's.

"Steve, I'm in the hospital. I…I was attacked. I just, Steve, I.."

She broke down in fresh tears and was unable to finish her sentence. The silence on the other end of the phone was deafening to her and she silently begged him to speak again. When he did he sounded as broken as she felt.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. If there are no planes leaving within the hour I'll drive, but I'll be there as soon as I can, bunny."

She nodded even though he couldn't see and was about to say goodbye when she thought of something.

"Steve, don't tell ma!" Her eyes were wide with fright and she chewed her lip nervously.

"Alright I won't. I'll see you soon kiddo. Love you."

"Love you more."

She hung up and placed her phone on the table. Her head shot to the door as she heard it open but she relaxed slightly as the nurse stepped through pushing a trolley. Her throat was dry, she suddenly realised, and spoke quickly.

"May I have some water please?"

The nurse looked at her sympathetically and pointed to the jug of water next to the bed along with the glass of water. It was quite often she saw women try and divert away from the exam, put it off for as long as possible, and it didn't get any easier no matter how long they waited.

Lindsay turned her head slowly and looked at the water, she wanted to drink it but a little voice inside her asked her "What's the point?" She stared at the water for what seemed like hours until the nurse slipped on some gloves and said gently with a soft smile.

"Miss, I need to examine you now. Please lie on your back." Lindsay did what she was told and the nurse spoke again so quietly it was difficult to hear her. "I'm sorry, I'll be gentle."

Lindsay had no reaction. Her eyes stared at the ceiling above her and she felt the soft thud of her heart against her chest. The nurse was explaining the procedure to her, but Lindsay wasn't listening, she knew it all anyway.

She would be tested for HIV, pregnancy, sexually transmitted diseases, many different samples would be taken from her and analysed in a lab somewhere, maybe her own. Her clothes had been taken earlier along with dirt and tarmac from her hair and the samples lay on the trolley in various evidence bags waiting to be collected.

She spread her legs carefully and curled her toes underneath her, grinding her teeth as she felt hairs, foreign and native, being collected and sealed in plastic bags. She felt the soft touch of a swab between her legs and closed her eyes, screwing them up tightly. Gentle fingers prodded and probed her private area, thighs, and abdomen searching for any biological spill left by her attacker. She felt a little lightness as she felt something being collected and knew that they had at least some DNA from the assailant.

Sitting up as best as she could, she held her shaking hands out slowly and grimaced as something sharp swabbed under her fingernails, searching for those precious bits of DNA she had hopefully collected. A needle pierced her skin on her arm and three blood vials were taken from her to test for various diseases and other consequences from a rape.

A flash went off in her face and she realised that they had moved onto the next part of the rape exam. She turned her head slightly so that different angles could be taken, her whole body was photographed. From her bloody and smeared head, to her battered and bruised face, to her quivering hands, to her angry colourful skin.

And then it was over.

The nurse surveyed her with sad eyes and handed her a cup with a couple of tablets in it, Lindsay looked at them then to the nurse who explained. "To help with the pain." Lindsay nodded and dry swallowed them, choking them down her rough throat and the nurse spoke again. "We'll give you something to help you sleep after we've taken you to X-ray ok?"

Lindsay nodded and slipped into the wheelchair the nurse was offering, letting out a short moan of pain as she did so. The nurse reached behind her onto her trolley, unfolded a soft cushiony blanket, and gently tucked it around Lindsay's knees, in order to keep her warm, then wheeled her to X-ray.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Detective Don Flack paced around the squad car for the third time as he talked on the phone, one hand on his hip the other holding his phone to his ear he spoke with a natural voice of charm and professionalism.

"Yes this is Detective Don Flack with the NYPD. I'm calling in regards to a patient."

He paused and then took a breath before speaking again.

"Well we don't know who she is, but we do know that she was attacked within the past two hours. We believe she may have been raped, and despite being seriously injured, she has admitted herself into a hospital. Yes, a description I can give you. From witnesses, we have determined that she was young, around late twenties to early thirties, roughly 5'3", shoulder length curly light brown hair."

He waited with baited breath. This was the third hospital he had called and he was desperate to find his victim, so he could get to her and help her. That's the reason he had joined the force.

Yes his father may have played a part, as well, but ultimately it was due to his desire to help people and put the guilty where they belonged. He loved to wear the shiny white cowboy hat. After a moment his face lit up and he stopped pacing, nodding enthusiastically he spoke with relief,

"Thank you. Do not let her leave, I'm sending someone now."

Hanging up he pocketed his phone and walked back over to the alleyway where Mac and the team were working diligently. They all looked up when he came close, and waited.

"Mount Sinai has a patient who admitted herself a little over an hour ago, asking for a rape kit. She fits our description so I'm going to head over and check it out."

Mac nodded and straightened up. "Let us know what you find out Flack."

Stella turned to them both but directed her question to Flack. "You get a name?"

"No, she hasn't filled out the necessary paperwork yet so they didn't have her name. I'll get it when I'm over there."

Both Stella and Mac nodded, and Flack turned on his heel and headed back to the squad car before taking off for the hospital. Mac turned to Danny who, stood in a corner; one hand slung into his pocket, the other dialling a number on his phone.

"Any luck Danny?"

Danny turned suddenly, surprised at the voice and shook his head. "Naw, just keep getting her voicemail."

Mac's jaw tightened and his lips grew into a thin line. He was angry with Lindsay. She was a good CSI and should know not to turn her phone off and not answer her pager. What the hell she was playing at, he didn't know.

A little voice at the back of his head sent off warning alarms, but he ignored them. It was easier to be angry with someone and do your job, than be worried for someone and do your job. But looking at Danny he realised that his young employee was having a more difficult time ignoring the voice.

Mac turned to Stella and she nodded and then walked over to Danny shoving the camera into his hands.

"Come on Messer, she'll be fine. And it's your turn to take the photographs."

Danny nodded slowly, pushing his phone back into his pocket and fixing the camera strap around his neck. Glancing around, he caught Stella's eyes and knew that he wasn't the only one worried about Lindsay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flack stood at the nurse's desk smiling at the young pretty nurse in front of him. "I'm Detective Flack I called about the rape victim. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Can I see some ID please Detective?" The nurse was very polite and smiled at him sweetly. Matching her sweet smile with one of his charming ones, he pulled out his badge and showed it to her. Nodding she pointed down the corridor. "She's in room 201, down the corridor to your left. I'm sorry Detective, but she's currently in X-ray but you can go wait."

"Thank you. I think I will."

Grabbing his badge once more, he set off swiftly walking down the corridor towards the room, but his breath caught in his chest by what he saw at the opposite end of the hall. Another nurse was pushing a wheelchair carefully toward him, and in the wheelchair was none other than Lindsay Monroe.

He struggled to breathe as he took in her appearance. Her hand was in a cast, her hair matted with dried blood. She sat upright in the wheelchair and he could faintly see the outline of a brace on her chest, to support her.

The sweet, fresh face of hers was torn, ripped, bruised and shattered. Her right eye was so swollen and so purple he doubted she could see out of it, her lips were swollen, also, and he could see the congealed blood along her chin. He glanced down her body taking in the bruises and cuts on her arms and legs, she had clearly been dragged along the ground harshly. Finally he looked at her feet, they too were bruised and on one foot she bore another cast.

Watching her be wheeled into the room he was heading toward, he closed his eyes momentarily. Despite seeing her, he had been hoping she wasn't their victim. As he stood there, outside the room, and watched the nurse hand her some pills, she didn't raise her head once. Her chin rested on her shoulder and her eyes seemed to be stuck to the floor by some powerful invisible force.

He balled his hand into a fist and turned abruptly, walking back down the corridor. That wasn't their Lindsay, that was someone else. The woman in that room was a shadow of the woman he knew and he was so furiously angry at the bastard who did this to her. Calming himself down, slightly, he pulled out his phone and hit speed dial.

"Mac? You best come to the hospital. It's Lindsay."

**Ta da! Im sorry again for the lateness of getting this up, college is my only excuse.**

**please please please REVIEW. You know I love them and they make me write faster :D**

**Thanks once again to Mel for being my wonderful beta.**

**XxX**


	11. China Dolls

**Disclaimer: La la la la Yes infact I got the papers telling me CSI was mine today...lol as if.**

**Chapter Eleven.**

Mac pulled out his phone from his pocket quickly. He was growing more and more agitated as the day went on; flipping it open, he put it to his ear and growled, "Taylor."

"Mac? You best come to the hospital. It's Lindsay."

Flacks voice rung in his ears. Glancing quickly, he stepped away from the dumpster he had been examining, making sure he was at a safe distance away from Danny and Stella before speaking again. "What do you mean?"

Worry panged through him, had his young CSI been in some kind of accident? Was she seriously hurt? Once again he shot a look over to where Stella and Danny were working, both seemed oblivious to him, turning away again he waited for Flack to speak, but he didn't. Snapping, Mac hissed,

"Flack, what is it? Why is she at the hospital, has she been in an accident? Did she…."

"Mac she's our victim."

Flack cut him off from his rant and left Mac standing rooted to his spot, shocked. Bowing his head slightly, Mac cursed himself for not listening to that little voice in the back of his head that had told him something was wrong. Turning slowly, he stared at the case, which held all the evidence they had collected from the alleyway.

Lacy underwear, blood, a gag covered in saliva along with duct tape and a number of swabs containing various bodily fluids. Emotions flew through Mac. Despite popular belief, he did care for his employees, especially those he worked with on a daily basis, such as Lindsay.

He just knew how to hide these emotions and not let them get in the way of his work, so his face stayed blank. But his insides were streaming, anger, frustration, worry, pain, and love. All kinds of emotions coursed through him, until Flack spoke again. "She's in a bad way Mac."

Mac could hear the sadness and worry in the detective's voice and he rubbed the spot between his eyes with a finger, trying to work out some of the frustration and clear his head. Finally after a few moments, Mac nodded and said quietly.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

Closing his phone, he strode back over to Stella and pulled her away from Danny so he could talk to her. She walked with him until he stopped and looked at him curiously; she had worked with him long enough to know when something was bothering him. And she had been his friend long enough to know when that something was personal. Entwining her fingers together she played nervously with them and asked,

"Mac what's wrong?"

"Flack found our victim."

He spoke dangerously quiet and she nodded letting out a whispery "Oh."

"It's Lindsay, Stella."

His eyes finally met hers and they both recognised the worry in the other's, he carried on not wanting to waste any more time, "I'm going to go meet Flack at the hospital so we can talk to her. Can you wrap up here?" She nodded and opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off again. "I don't want Danny to know yet, so don't mention anything to him. I'll tell him when I get back and when I know he wont go and do something foolish."

"Alright I wont. But Mac you know Danny, no matter when you tell him, he'll do something foolish."

Mac nodded. "You're right, it is Danny after all."

Stella gave a weak smile. "No, its Lindsay."

Mac stared at her, bewildered. Stella, despite herself, let out a little chuckle. Mac turned and walked away from her, heading towards his car but Stella caught up with him before he could drive off. "Send her my love."

He nodded and she stepped away from the car as he tore off down the street, heading for Mount Sinai. Stella watched him for a moment then turned back toward Danny, who now was striding up the alley toward her. He gestured at Mac's disappearing car,

"What was that?"

Stella shrugged. "Flack called, wanted some help with the Vic. Come on we have to finish up here and get this all back to the lab."

She walked further down the alleyway and began to busy herself with a piece of wood that they suspected might have been used during the attack. Danny watched her for a moment then gave himself a little shake before following her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Steve had hung up on his sister he pushed down the feelings of worry and despair deep into his chest, refusing to let them surface. He watched his little boy Tommy, who had just turned nine, play monopoly on the carpet with his younger sister, Michaela. He was transported back to his childhood when all the Monroe children were still young and innocent and had spent many a Saturday night playing Monopoly and Clue on the family room floor.

He remembered one particular time when he was seven, Lindsay was four, John was nine, Cameron was ten and Christopher twelve. They had been playing monopoly and Lindsay, who could sweet-talk her brothers into anything, was now the banker. They had been playing for around an hour when Cameron had realised Lindsay was slipping Steve more hundred-dollar bills than he needed.

And even though it wasn't his fault, it technically wasn't him cheating, he had gotten the wrath of his three brothers and Lindsay had gotten off scott free. Smiling he walked up to his two children and bent down ruffling Tommy's hair.

"Daddy's gotta go for a couple of days."

Michaela looked up at him with wide brown eyes. "Why?"

"Auntie Lindsay isn't too well."

"Oh." His six-year-old daughter looked at him for a few moments before turning back to the game.

"I'll be back before you know it."

They both nodded and he kissed each of their heads before making his way into his bedroom and grabbing a bag to fill with clothes. As he packed, he phoned his wife.

"Jess, hey, I'm going to New York. Linds has been attacked and she needs me to go see her... Yeah I'm sure she'll be fine…. I'll drop the kids off at Ma's so you can pick them up from there…. Yeah, love you too."

He had thrown as many clothes as he could grab into the bag and once he had his wallet and cell phone he grabbed his padded jacket and pulled it on, along with his boots. After bundling his children into the back of his jeep, he drove to his mother's, where, undoubtedly his brother's would be with their families.

It was normal for his mother's house to be filled with Grandchildren and various life partners all in the kitchen cooking. Stomping into his old house with Michaela on his hip and Tommy running in front of him, he walked into the kitchen where, as usual he saw his Ma, along with Zanne, Cameron's wife, and Jenny, Chris's wife hovering around with many different kitchen implements.

"Grandma!" Michaela screeched and lurched for her Grandma.

"Hi Ma, Zanne, Jenny." He greeted each woman with a kiss to her cheek and handed Michaela over to his mother. "Listen, can you mind the kids till Jess comes to pick them up? I need to go to New York."

"Sure. Why you going New York?" His mother's tone, as usual, was inquisitive. Bowing his head he mumbled something and his mother snapped, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't mumble. What did you say?"

"Lindsay called, she split up with a guy she was seeing. She sounded a bit upset so I'm just going for a few days to see if she's alright." He said raising his head slightly.

His mother's eyes widened. "Well I'll come aswell, she'll need her mother, she was never good with boys."

"No, Ma, you stay here. Everyone else needs you, aswell. I'll go make sure Lindsay is ok and phone you tonight. Ma please, trust me."

His mother, after a couple of moments, nodded and then put Michaela to the floor and handed her and Tommy a cookie. "Kids the others are in the family room, off you go."

The children ran to join their cousins and Steve looked at his mother apologetically. "I need someone to drive me to the airport ma. I'll have to leave the Jeep here 'cause it's got the kid's car seats in, Jess will need it while I'm away."

His mother nodded and wiped her hands on her apron and walked to the back door. "CHRISTOPHER!"

His older brother came running up to the house and walked into the kitchen with a bewildered look on his face.

"What's up?"

He looked over at his pregnant wife for any signs of anything wrong and when he saw a smile, he relaxed.

"I need a lift to the airport Chris." Steve spoke and Chris turned and looked at him, as if only just realising he was there. He nodded, grabbed his keys from the hook, and walked out to the drive. Steve, after saying Goodbye, followed. Once in the car and on their way to the airport, Chris glanced at Steve.

"What's happening?"

Steve sighed and explained what Lindsay had told him, and what he thought. He spoke with a calm tone, feeling a weight lift off his chest, it was a relief to tell someone and Steve could think of no one better to tell than Chris. Chris was their support, if any of the siblings had a problem they usually turned to Chris, except for Lindsay, she always turned to him. After he was done Chris took a deep breath.

"You told Ma this?" He turned a corner roughly swinging them to the left side of the car.

"No, Linds didn't want her to know. Guess she figured she would freak out and fly down herself, and you know how Ma gets." Steve said with a sigh, he hated lying to his family, especially his mother.

Chris nodded and chewed his lip while one hand ran along his hairline. Steve looked at him for a moment before turning his attention to the road and saying in a hoarse voice,

"Chris, I'm worried. What if she's badly hurt?"

Chris said nothing for a moment before speaking with a clear voice, "She'll be ok. Just remember, it doesn't matter how long it's been since we've seen her, she's still our Lindsay and no one knows her better than you do. Call me when you get to her and let me know how she is."

Steve nodded and Chris growled, "And make sure you find the bastard and bring him back here, so we can sort him out."

Steve gave a small smile; the whole family was protective of Lindsay. She was their baby. Unexpected, and a delight to have, all through her teenage years the four boys had warded off any male threats and made sure they screened any boys who weren't scared by them. Pulling up at the airport, both men stepped out, and as Chris handed Steve his bag, he nodded.

"Be careful, and give bunny my love."

An hour later Steve sat in seat 32A, 30,000 feet above the ground. He was on his way. Settling back into his seat, he hoped that she was ok and that he could do something to help her. As he looked on the screen in front of him, he saw they were a little over three hours away from New York. He let out a moan of frustration. He didn't want his baby sister to be alone. Little did he know that at that exact time, a young Detective was just getting in touch with the hospital she was at.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac stood outside of Lindsay's room, next to Flack, staring at his young employee. She had been knocked out cold by the sleeping pills so they couldn't talk to her yet. He should be the one to talk to her. He remembered when Stella had gotten attacked, he couldn't talk it through with her, far too painful, they were too close.

But with Lindsay, as it was with Danny, and even Aiden, he felt more like a father figure, a friend and he knew that he needed to hear what Lindsay had to say. He needed to hear it from her. He needed to know that she was accepting this, Stella was strong, he never questioned her strength and even when she had moments of weakness, she had him to lean on.

But what about Lindsay? Who had she got to lean on? The team. That was the only answer Mac's mind would give him, his team were a close-knit group and he relaxed a little in the knowledge that they would all help Lindsay through this. Flack was sipping coffee next to him and informed him of what the nurse had told him before Mac had arrived.

"She's been raped, Mac, as we thought. The guy used no protection so she's being checked for pregnancy, STDS and HIV." He took a breath and carried on, "The son of a bitch broke her wrist, smashed her face in pretty well, black eye, busted lip; she was lucky her nose wasn't broken. Three ribs are broken, as is her foot. Her head took a severe bashing but they aren't worried about a concussion, as she's been very lucid. Of course her whole body is covered in bruises and cuts, but what's unusual is the attacker seems to have carved a cross into her stomach."

Mac stared at him for a moment and Flack nodded. "Yeah, a cross. How weird is that? What do you think it means?"

Mac turned back to gazing at Lindsay, intently, and once again took in her appearance. She looked so broken; like a china doll that had been smashed into a million pieces. He remembered smashing one of his mother's dolls accidentally, as a child, and how he had tried to glue it together. During the process, he had lost a few precious pieces; staring at Lindsay, he wondered if they could ever rebuild her, or if they had already lost some pieces.

**Ok so I was very unsure of this chapter, I feel its not my best. But my Beta (Mel) assures me its good and I should be proud of it. **

**Still I'd like to hear what you guys think, obviously, so please review!!! Go on you know you want to.**

**Thanks again to Mel she's an angel.**

**XxX**


	12. Too much coffee

**Disclaimer: I dont own this.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Stella walked past the lab slowly, she had been watching Danny all evening, carefully watching for any signs that he knew, or had caught on. She relaxed a little when she saw his shoulders sag with fatigue and frustration, not anger and pain. Holding her steaming cup of coffee between her hands, she stared at him for a moment, before running a hand absent-mindedly through her curls. She checked her phone again, the fourth time since getting back to the lab and sighed when she saw it bore no news.

"No news is good news." She whispered to herself before clipping her phone back onto her belt. Pushing the door to the lab open she stepped in and walked over to Danny. "What you got?"

"Got prints on the duct tape, no match in AFIS before you ask." He sighed and then carried on, finally looking her, "Sent the swabs of trace over to Adam, he should be getting the results back to us any minute."

Stella nodded and looked down, shocked, as her phone started to beep. Pulling it off her belt she backed out the room, pointed at Danny and said, "Check foreign AFIS and check the primary weapon."

Danny nodded at her, turning back to his computer with a groan. Stepping out of the lab Stella pulled the phone off her belt and held it to her ear, anxious butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Bonasera."

"Stella." Mac said her name as a statement not a question, he always did. "Lindsay's waking up; she's been knocked out cold for the past few hours with narcotics."

"Right." Stella spoke professionally and let Mac continue,

"I was just thinking, maybe it would be best if you were here, aswell, for when she comes around. She might welcome the sight of a female friend."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

Stella understood what he was asking of her, he needed Stella to be there. It was the same as with most other female victims, they sometimes reacted better to another woman. And Mac knew that Stella herself had been a victim of a crime, similar to the one Lindsay had suffered, and anyway, he needed her there simply for support.

They were a team, no they were more than that, they were friends, and they relied on each other. Pushing the door to her office open, she heard Mac whisper a thank you before she clipped her phone shut and grabbed her bag and car keys. Passing the lab where Danny was working, she stuck her head through the door,

"Danny I'm headed over the hospital, when you get something, and you will, page me." He nodded and she smiled. "And take a break Danny." He heaved a sigh and she turned on her heel striding out of the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve stepped off the plane and swung his hold-all onto his shoulder, he had kept it as carry on luggage so he wouldn't have to wait for the checked luggage to come off the plane. Striding through the airport he went through all the routine airport measurements, such as security checking and form signing.

Once out in relatively fresh air he hailed a cab down and bundled himself into it. His nerves were running high now, as was his temper. He wanted to get to Lindsay. He wanted to see if she was alright, see it with his own eyes. She had sounded so wrecked and small on the phone, he was anxious to see that she wasn't in ruins, as his mind kept telling him, that she was the strong Lindsay Monroe he had last seen.

The grown up, tough woman who had carried her police badge so proudly and had tackled him the same way she had when they were teenagers. But something in his heart was telling him this wasn't what he was going to find, he was going to find a little girl, broken and ripped brutally apart and he was terrified he wasn't going to be able to help her.

Telling the cab driver where he wanted to go he sat back and looked out of the window, barely taking in the different buildings and monuments he passed, his mind was elsewhere. Pulling up outside the hospital he paid the driver before climbing out and practically running into the hospital.

"Good evening and welcome to Mount Sinai can I help you?"

The young receptionist smiled at him and greeted him, as if he were checking into a hotel; with pain in his voice he answered her as calmly as he could,

"I'm here to see Lindsay Monroe, I'm her brother, she phoned me and informed me she had been attacked and was here as a patient."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, I'll just find out what room she's in for you." After a moment on the computer she smiled at him. "Room 308, on the third floor."

"Thank you."

Jogging up the corridor he skidded into the closing elevator, just missing the door, and pressed the button for the third floo,r smiling apologetically at the people stood around him. Watching the metal doors slide shut he felt them move upwards, as they stopped on the first floor he began to tap his foot in frustration.

When they stopped at the second floor he actually growled at the people stepping in and out his impatience to get to his baby sister increasing, before jabbing the close button, repeatedly. When they finally reached the third floor he practically jumped out of the elevator and tore down the corridor, letting out a gasp of relief at being out of the elevator and that bit closer to Lindsay.

Reaching room 308 he peered through the window at the young girl in the bed, he didn't recognise her it wasn't his Lindsay. Yet he stared at her for what must have been a minute before he felt a figure slide up next to him. Flinching as someone touched his shoulder he turned and looked at the man stood beside him.

The man must have been in his fifties; he was wearing a smart suit, with a small badge on one lapel, short, respectable, haircut and a frown on his face. The man looked up at him and said with a gravely voice.

"Can I help you?"

Steve nodded hoisting his bag higher on his shoulder. "I'm looking for my sister Lindsay Monroe, I was told I could find her in this room but she's…"

The man nodded. "I'm sorry Mr Monroe, that is Lindsay."

Steve turned and his eyes burned with tears as he took in his baby sister, the baby sister he hadn't recognised due to her injuries. "Oh God." He choked out before pushing open the door and walking slowly over to her, her foot and arm were in a cast, her face sliced open and stitched back up, bruises everywhere, so much clotted blood he was almost sick.

Sitting down next to her he bowed his head and with one fist, pushed back the tears that were threatening to spill, and with his other hand he gently touched her hand, softly running his fingers along her delicate ones.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and his head shot up as he felt her tiny fingers squeeze his. His eyes jumped to hers and he saw she could only open one of them but she tried to smile at him. He forced one back.

"Hey bunny."

"Hey Steve." Her voice was tired and pained from all the previous crying. He looked up and down her body and with a soft chuckle said,

"What have you been getting yourself into now, eh?"

She let out a watery sigh that bore the slightest of laughs, but when he looked back to her eyes he saw just sadness and tears. "Steve…" She whispered his name and as she did the tears began to fall like the first soft droplets of spring rain all her relief and fear being cleansed out of her, being washed away.

He brushed her tears away gently with the back of his hand, while his other hand raised hers to his lips. Placing the softest of kisses on her hand he squeezed it gently, and soothingly whispered,

"It's alright I'm here now. No one is going to hurt you. I'm here."

She nodded as best she could and after a few moments, her bleary eyes turned toward the door and she managed to cough out. "Who's out there?" Some foreign emotion ran through her chest, she was desperate to know if he was out there. If he had been loosing his mind over her. And then a new emotion rippled through her chest, fear, what if he was angry with her? How would she deal with that?

He shrugged not taking his eyes of her. "Some old guy in a suit, and a younger looking guy in a suit, but with a really bad tie!"

She smiled weakly at him and whispered. "That old guy in a suit is my boss, Mac Taylor. And the other guy is probably Flack."

He looked at her questiongly, wondering if this man was a current love interest and relaxed a little, as she gave the slightest shake of her head. Turning her head back toward the door and corridor Lindsay couldn't help but feel disappointed and hurt that Danny wasn't there for her.

A little hurtful voice in the back of her head told her that had it been Aiden, Danny would have been sleeping outside of the door, never leaving her side, constantly guarding her, protecting her and supporting her from everything that had happened. Closing her eyes with a pained expression on her face, she turned back to her brother and who looked down on her.

"You look tired Linds."

"I'm exhausted." She said closing her eyes briefly before opening them again.

"Go to sleep." He felt her fingers tighten around his and he put his free hand gently on top of hers. "It's alright, I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere."

She regarded him for a moment and then her eyes met his and she felt her chest expand with relief as she realised he wasn't lying to her. Just as it always was, her big brother had come to rescue her, and as a moment passed between them, she realised that he always would. Relaxing her fingers a little and closing her eyes she murmured, "Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac had watched the elevator doors open and had observed as the man came sprinting down the corridor and stopped outside Lindsay's room. When Mac had asked him who he was looking for, he wasn't surprised to find out that Lindsay was his sister. The resemblance was uncanny; the same curly brown hair, albeit not as long, and those same dark brown eyes.

He had watched the man walk over to his sister and sit beside her bed, he had watched him push away the tears with his fist the same way he did those times he guiltily mourned Clare. Upon seeing Lindsay's eyes flutter open he stepped away and informed Flack of Steve's arrival, before pulling open his phone and calling Stella. Once sure that Lindsay had a female friend on the way, he stopped pacing and sat back down next to Flack.

"We going to go in and question her?" Flack spoke as professionally as he could but Mac could still hear the pain rippling underneath. Mac took a sideways glance at Flack understanding the pain he must be going through knowing that the victim was a friend, but you still have to do everything by the book.

"No. We'll wait till Stella gets here, she'll be better. I think Lindsay will open up to her more. Besides, best give her some time with her brother."

The young man beside him nodded and then stood up briskly, brushing off his pants. "Well I'm going to go the cafeteria, you want a coffee?"

Mac nodded. "Thanks Flack."

As Flack strutted down the corridor headed back to the elevator Mac watched him for a moment before sitting forward and running his hand through his hair, hanging his head between his knees.

He probably didn't need any more coffee, but he felt the tiredness settle on his shoulders along with the frustration, anger and grief - and coffee seemed like the best thing in the world right now. Leaning back in the hard plastic chair he rubbed his hand over his eyes and muttered, "God I hope Stella gets here soon."

**Did you like? I promise...that if i get good reviews, we'll have some Danny action next chapter.**

**Only if I get good reviews though! lol.**

**Thanks once again to Mel, you're ace!**

**XxX**


	13. My fault

**Disclaimer: La la I dont own this**

**Chapter Thirteen**

As soon as the doors slid open Stella's eyes landed on Mac's stiff figure, sitting uncomfortably in the hospital chair. A small, sad smile flitted onto her lips as she strode over to him. Gently resting her hand on his shoulder, he jerked, snapping his head up to meet hers.

"Hey."

"Hey, thanks for coming." He stood to meet her and relaxed a little when he saw her smile.

"No problem. How is she?" Stella tried to gaze into the room where Lindsay was but Mac guided her gently away.

"She's in a pretty rough state Stella, some of the worst injuries I've seen on a living Vic in a long while." Stella nodded, understanding that Mac was, in his own way, preparing her for what she was about to see.

"You said she was awake?"

"Yeah, she was waking up when I called you, but her brother's in there with her now. Figured we would wait till you got here to disrupt them." She stared at his eyes trying to see the emotions running through, all she got were the same emotions she felt in herself: pain, frustration and anger.

"Her brother came all the way over here?" Stella asked incredulously. Mac nodded and Stella shrugged. As an orphan, she didn't understand the sibling bond that some people have, yet she found herself comparing it with the bond she had with the rest of the team, and suddenly Lindsay's brother taking a four-hour flight to be with her didn't seem so outrageous.

"Black, no sugar." Stella and Mac turned toward the voice and found Flack, smiling, holding out a paper coffee cup towards Mac, who took it graciously, with a smile. "And for you, black with half a spoon of sugar."

Stella couldn't help grinning as Flack handed her a coffee, also. She hadn't been here five minutes and she already had a steaming cup in front of her sipping it gratefully she politely said, "Thanks Flack."

"No problem. Figured you'd appreciate some as much as we do. But I have to apologise, its just the hospital sludge." He shrugged apologetically, but Stella waved his apology off with a hand.

"Hey, don't worry about it, hospital coffee is better than no coffee, eh?" She smiled at Mac who gave the tiniest of smiles back. He felt more secure with Stella around. She always managed to make him feel at ease, and for the past few hours he had felt anything but comfortable. Yet now she was here, that old feeling of security was back. There was nothing he couldn't face with Stella by his side, his partner. His train of thought was interrupted as the door to Lindsay's room opened and all three turned their attention to the man stepping out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve sat and watched Lindsay drift into the land of sleep. She looked so peaceful and content, just lying on the bed like a fallen angel. Her brown, matted hair spread out around her head, her angry purple eyes closed gently, occasionally fluttering, and her hand tightly holding onto his, cutting off all feeling. Once he was sure she was fast asleep, he gently pried his fingers from hers and laid her hand back onto the bed. Taking in her appearance fully, he released a smile as his eyes came to rest on her casted arm.

He was taken back to the time when she was eight, or was she seven? No she was eight. And she had fallen off one of the horses in their yard and broken her right arm. Now it was her left. Staring at the cast, he smiled, fishing out a marker pen from his bag.

When she had broken her arm that year, everyone had signed her cast, everyone that was, but him. He had been in a fowl mood that year, he remembered vividly, about what he didn't know, but he was a stubborn boy, probably just about to enter puberty. And he had refused to sign the cast. She had been so angry with him, stamping her little foot, her eyes blazing, insisting that he had to sign it because she was going to keep it forever and if his name weren't on it, then she wouldn't be keeping _him _forever. Yet, still, he had refused, and as soon as the cast had come off, it had vanished; he had never seen it since.

With the black marker in his hand, he walked around the side of the bed and uncapped the pen. Holding the lid between his lips, he began to carefully and lightly write on the cast. Once he was finished, he recapped the pen, placing it down on the table next to her bed and after checking that she was still sound asleep, he made his way to the corridor.

As he opened the door, all three heads turned toward him; there was a new addition to the group a woman, probably slightly older than him, with wild, curly hair and a friendly, warm smile. Stepping out of the room, he closed the door behind him and slowly walked over to the trio. Extending his hand, mainly towards Mac, he nodded,

"Sorry, didn't really get time to introduce myself. Steve Monroe, Lindsay's older brother."

Mac took his hand and shook it firmly. "Mac Taylor, Lindsay is part of my team. This is Detective Don Flack, and Detective Stella Bonasera."

Steve shook each hand, in turn, giving a courtesy nod as he did so. Once the introductions were over, he ran a hand through his hair, nervously, before letting his arms cross across his chest.

"So can you tell me what's happened to her?" His voice sounded strong but Stella could see in his eyes the tiredness and sadness there, along with the rippling undercurrent of anger.

"We're not exactly sure yet Mr Monroe, but I can tell you what we know so far." Mac spoke softly and carefully. Steve nodded and rubbed his stubbly chin with his hand.

"If you would, please."

"Here sit down." Mac pointed to the chair he had recently vacated and Steve sat down awkwardly, looking up at the three detectives. "Lindsay was on her way home from a shift when she was attacked. We believe she was hit over the head and pulled down an alleyway where she was then assaulted."

Mac stopped and looked down at the younger man in front of him, he seemed to be taking this all very well so he continued,

"The attack was a particularly vicious one. She has three broken ribs, a broken wrist, and a broken foot, along with severe bruising everywhere."

Mac stared at Steve for a moment, unsure whether to carry on, but his CSI instinct kicked in. This man deserved to know what they knew, at this point. Lindsay was his sister, after all. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Stella make her way over to the window to Lindsay's room, inhaling deeply, he spoke quieter still.

"Mr Monroe, when Lindsay came around from the attack, she was able to get herself to the hospital before we made it to the crime scene. Arriving at the hospital, she admitted herself, declaring she needed a sexual assault exam taken," Steve's head shot up and Mac struggled to maintain eye contact as he saw the young mans heart break in his eyes. "I'm sorry to have to tell you that she was raped and we are testing for various diseases and STDs."

"She was raped?"

Steve's voice came out rugged and torn reflecting what was happening to his heart, perfectly. His baby sister, his Lindsay, his bunny, had been raped. And beaten? Why hadn't he stopped it? Why hadn't he insisted she stay in Montana? His Dad was right; New York was no place for a Montana girl. He should have forced her to stay, stay where she was safe. This was his entire fault.

He felt the tears burn his eyes once again, and this time, safely out of Lindsay's view, he let them fall, embarrassingly falling apart in front of the others. His body shook with tears, as images of his baby sister crying out for help while some brute violated her, filled his head. Inhaling quickly through his nose, he let out a shaky breath and pressed his thumb and forefinger against his eyes. Bringing his head up, he locked eyes with Mac.

"You best find this bastard before I do!"

Mac nodded and put his hand on the mans shoulder supportively. "We will find him. But if it's alright with you, I'd like to talk to Lindsay, hear what she has to say."

Steve shook his head. "No, she's sleeping. I was thinking of going to her apartment for a few minutes to pick up some things for her."

Mac gave the tiniest of nods. "Alright, we'll wait till you return and she is awake before talking to her. Detective Bonasera will take you to Lindsay's apartment and help you collect some things for her."

Stella flinched as she heard her name; turning abruptly, she was suddenly aware that Mac was asking something of her. Nodding her head she smiled weakly and tried to shake off the uncomfortable feeling that had clouded around her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as her eyes had fallen on Lindsay, lying there like a small child, curled up on that stiff hospital bed, her body beaten and bruised, Stella's professionalism had sunk away. She felt tears spring into her eyes and she tried not to let them fall, but she failed, as a few stray tears fell solitarily down her face.

She thanked God for her big curly hair, which she was sure, was hiding the tears from her colleagues. Raising her hand she pushed the tear that was falling down her left cheek, swiftly away. How could this happen? She was so used to seeing evil things happen on a daily basis, but usually they had motive, they always searched for the motive. What could Lindsay have done to deserve this?

Nothing came to mind. Lindsay was one of the nicest people Stella had ever met, let alone have the pleasure to work with. She was just so caring for everyone; made everyone laugh had a sweet way about her that only country girls could have. Hell, she had even managed to tame Danny, in a way. Lindsay was so special to Stella. She had never had a real bond with another woman, except for Claire but that was different. With Lindsay, Stella felt almost like a big sister. She had this natural urge to protect her, more so than with her other colleagues.

When Aiden had been alive and on the team, Stella hadn't felt that urge to protect, it was almost a motherly urge, and Aiden never seemed to need protecting. Maybe that was were she had gone wrong, maybe if Stella had looked out for Aiden the way she had tried to look out for Lindsay, Aiden would still be alive. Maybe she would have her private investigator licence. Maybe… "No!" Stella mentally scolded herself. She couldn't blame herself again. None of this was her fault, not Aiden, not Lindsay. All she could do was to find the guy who had done this to Lindsay and put him where he belonged: in hell.

And now she was heading out of the hospital building and toward her car with Lindsay's older brother next to her. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it must be like for him to see his sister like this, and to know what had happened. Unlocking the car doors, she slid in to the drivers seat and belted up before tearing away out of the parking lot, heading towards Lindsay's apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny watched dumbly as his fourth AFIS check came up with nothing.

"URGHHHH!"

He sunk forward, banging his head on the edge of the table as his irritation took the better of him. He was fed up, why did it seem like he was the only one working the case. Lindsay was nowhere to be found and Mac and Stella had joined Flack at the hospital. He racked his brains trying to think what could be so important about the victim that could warrant all three of them being there. All he could think of was that it must be someone of political influence.

Standing up lazily, he stretched his arms upwards, pushing the air between his joints out and when he heard the satisfying crack in his back, he smiled and flopped back down. After checking the lab quickly, scanning for anyone who might catch him he pulled out his phone. With a soft chuckle he mumbled.

"Not like there's anyone here who gives a damn anyway."

Hitting the second speed dial on his phone, he put it to his ear and grimaced once again as he got her voicemail. However, instead of hanging up like he had done previously he swallowed nervously and began to speak,

"Hey Montana. Where are you? We got a case and I've been trying to get in touch with you for a good four hours now. I'm startin' to worry." He let out a low chuckle before furrowing his brow and continuing, "Get back to me soon 'kay?"

Hanging up just in time, he felt his pager vibrate on his belt, looking at it he re-clipped it to his belt once he saw it was from Adam, who had the results.

Strolling into the lab where Adam had been working on the trace they had collected, he clapped his hands together. "Please tell me ya got somethin' for me?"

Adam turned to him with a solemn expression on his face. He had primarily wanted to speak with Stella, but couldn't get in touch with her and he was hesitant about talking to Danny.

"Yeah I did. The trace you gave me came back as blood, spit, semen and vaginal fluid."

"All consistent with a rape." Danny nodded for Adam to continue.

"Well the majority of the blood, spit and vaginal fluid all came back to an internal sample." Adam stepped back a bit, unsure of how Danny would react.

"What? That's impossible, means it's someone who works here at the lab who was in the attack."

Danny stared at Adam, waiting for him to tell him he was joking with him and fooling him around, but seeing Adam's sober eyes, he felt his mouth dry. Leaning forward, he snatched the paper out of Adam's hands. After staring at it for a moment he felt his legs go weak and a surge of fury and pain fill his stomach and his brain seemed to go into overdrive. His eyes blurred with anger and rage toward so many people, taking a moment he blinked a few times till his eyes cleared and he was able to focus on the paper. His palms were sweating, he could feel the moisture making the paper fragile between his fingers, his breath came short and ragged in his chest as his eyes fell on two words.

Lindsay Monroe.

His eyes scanned the paper over and over again, but his attention was drawn to that name. There was no way. No way it could be her. He refused to believe it. No. It wasn't her; there was some sort of mistake. He voiced this opinion to Adam, who shook his head gravely,

"I ran it at least four times Danny."

Danny felt his hands tighten around the paper, scrunching it between his fingers, as he remembered the last five hours. They hadn't been able to contact Lindsay. She had turned her pager and cell off. Mac had suddenly left after Flack had called, but he had talked to Stella first. They hadn't been able to contact Lindsay. Then, the rest of the time Stella had been carefully watching him like a hawk. Then, all of a sudden, she had left, as well. They hadn't been able to contact Lindsay. Lindsay. Lindsay.

Oh my god, Lindsay. Something snapped inside him and he threw the paper down on the table, scrambling to get out of the lab and out of the building. Pulling his car keys from his pocket, he didn't bother to put his seat belt on, putting the car in first gear; he sped out of the parking lot and headed for the hospital. Headed for Lindsay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam watched him go and sighed, picking up the paper Danny had thrown so aggressively on the floor. After contemplating his options for a moment, Adam then pulled his own phone out and muttered, "Aw crap!" Before he dialled that familiar number.

**There you go my sweets..Danny has found out. Took long enough didnt it. ****Dont worry, you'll see alot more of Dannys reaction in the next chapter. I promise. Thats if I get enough reviews though.**

**Lol im mean arnt i? Oh well. **

**Thanks again to Mel you're such a darling lol! **

**Also for those who have asked and wondered what songs Lindsay sung at the beginning here you go:**

**First Chapter where Danny sees her in the bar its "Before He Cheats" By Carrie Underwood.**

**And when she does karaoke she sings "Black Velvet" by Alannah Myles and "The Right Kind of Wrong" by Leanne Rimes.**

**X PLEASE REVIEW X**


	14. Per favore Dio

**Disclaimer: Do not own CSI NY or its characters, I just own this storyline and Steve.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Stella opened Lindsay's apartment, using the spare key she had been given a few months back to use in case of emergencies. Pushing the door open with her hand, she let Steve step in first. Walking in past her, he nodded a thank you to her. He stood in the centre of the room looking around at the apartment. He had only been here once before, and that was to help her move in, so he was unsure where to go. Feeling a presence behind him, he jumped as Stella's soft voice filled the silence,

"Bedroom is down the hall to the left. Maybe you should just pack thethings that will make her comfortable. Toothbrush, pyjamas, underwear."

Steve nodded, militarily, and walked down the dimly lit hallway toward Lindsay's bedroom. Stella watched him go, carefully, for a moment with a small smile on her lips. Turning, she was just about to head to the kitchen to grab Lindsay something, when she heard Steve's strained voice.

"Detective Bonasera?"

She turned and headed to the bedroom. "Yes?" Looking in to the bedroom she saw a small bag on Lindsay's bed, and Steve standing over a chest of drawers with the top drawer open, holding up one of Lindsay's lacy French knickers in his fingers.

His crimson face turned to her and he looked at her painfully. "Maybe you should collect some underwear for her?"

Stella stifled a laugh at his reaction to Lindsay's underwear and nodded; walking forward she took the underwear from him and placed it in the bag. As she did so she smiled broadly at him, "You don't have to call me Detective Bonasera. Stella is just fine Mr Monroe."

He looked up at her and nodded slowly, and then said with a smirk. "Ok, as long as you stop calling me Mr Monroe, I'm not my father. Steve is just fine."

He repeated her earlier words with a cheeky grin, which brought a laugh out of the Detective. Their eyes locked for a moment and then Steve turned away a strong rush of guilt filling up his chest. It wasn't right that he was in Lindsay's apartment joking with Lindsay's friend, while she was at the hospital recovering from a brutal attack.

After a few moments of working together, Stella stole a glance at Steve. He was bent over Lindsay's wardrobe drawers, picking out what Pyjamas to take to Lindsay. He decided on some baby blue, fluffy ones, opting for comfort for her, rather than style. Stella returned to picking out underwear, which would be comfortable to wear in Lindsay's state.

"So you and Lindsay are close?" Stella had often wondered about Lindsay's family she never openly talked about them or her life back in Montana and despite the circumstances Stella's curiosity got the better of her.

"The closest, we're best friends." He looked over at Stella, who was staring at him and realised she was asking to know more about Lindsay and her family than her question had originally stated. He moved to the next wardrobe Lindsay had before carrying on,

"She's the youngest of us all, five kids, four boys and Lindsay. She was totally unexpected. Mum and Dad weren't really happy about dealing with a baby again. I was three, just coming out of baby age and I think they were a bit reluctant to deal with it again. But then Lindsay came along with her precious way about her, and that beautiful smile and charmed everyone, my Dad especially. He had always insisted he wanted boys and that's what he got, four of us. And then Linds happened and she was all he could talk about. She was his little princess, totally the apple of his eye. It killed him when she moved to New York."

Stella smirked. "Do I detect a hint of jealously?"

Steve looked at her then shrugged, which caused Stella's smirk to fall off her face. "Nah, not really. I guess sometimes I got a bit fed up. He always picked her over me. Our brothers didn't mind so much, they were growing up, but I guess I still yearned for his attention."

He stopped, realising he was getting a bit too deep with a stranger, and rubbed his eyes before delving into the wardrobe. "But yeah, me and Lindsay grew up as partners in crime. She looked up to me and I was even more protective of her than our older brothers, which, let me tell you, is saying something."

He scoffed a little, as once again the guilt of not protecting her from the attack filled his chest. "I can't believe this has happened to her. I can't believe I let this happen to her."

Stella's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and concern and she spoke delicately, "No, you can't say that. It wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault but the SOB who attacked her. And we're going to get him, don't worry about that."

She half smiled and he pulled his mouth to one side, biting on his bottom lip before turning and pulling a box out of his way in the wardrobe. As he did he knocked one box clear onto the floor, its contents spilling out onto the carpet. Bending down, he began to pick the items up and place them back in the box and as he did so, he realised what he was dealing with. These were Lindsay's memories from their childhood. Her High School yearbook, photo albums, awarded ribbons for horse riding and archery along with many other items.

Opening one of the photo albums his eyes fell onto a fourteen-year-old Lindsay stood next to her horse, he traced the picture with his finger, a smile on his face, and then turned over the page. A picture of the family.

His Dad stood tall on one end with John, aged nineteen at the time, next to him; his father's arm clamped on his son's shoulder. Next to John, stood Cameron. Only one year older than John, he stood next to his beautiful mother, who's face rested in an elated smile. And next to her, stood Chris, the oldest of the bunch. At twenty-two, he was at least two heads taller than his father.

And in the front row, stood Lindsay and him, aged fourteen and seventeen. Lindsay was leaning into him, her right foot off the ground as his right arm, that was wrapped around her shoulder, pulled her into him. His face erupted in a huge smile as he looked at the picture that held such fond memories.

Placing the album back in the box, his arm reached out and grabbed the next item and it was only as he put it in the box, that he saw what it actually was, the arm cast that Lindsay had worn when she was seven. Turning it over between his hands, he smirked down at it, as he saw the empty spot she had reserved for the signature that he had never given her. He jumped as he heard Stella's cell phone go off, turning he watched her flip the phone open and hold it to her ear.

"Bonasera…. What? Aw crap! Are you sure…Ok, ok…No, its alright Adam, its my fault. I should have told you. Thank you for letting me know." She closed the phone and turned to face him with a worried look on her face. "You got everything? We need to get back to the hospital now."

"Is it Lindsay?" He stood up suddenly and began to throw jumpers into the bag, but relaxed as Stella shook her head.

"No, no Lindsay's fine. Don't worry." She smiled reassuringly and then hit speed dial before putting the phone back to her ear. After a moment, she spoke curtly. "Mac. Danny's found out. Adam let it slip…No its my fault, I never told him to give me the results and not Danny. But Mac, Danny is on his way to the hospital now!"

Steve zipped up the bag hurriedly and grabbed it, holding it between his fists. Stella hung up the phone with Mac and nodded at Steve, who nodded back before practically running out of the door back to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac hung up the phone and turned to Flack who instantly recognised worry and anger in his face. Taking a step forward, Flack asked that one question,

"What's happening?"

Mac's head whipped around as he heard the elevator doors open, but thankfully he saw no Danny. Turning back to Flack he answered, "Danny's on his way."

Flack's eyes widened, "You told him?"

"No. He found out from Adam who told him the DNA was Lindsay's. Stella didn't tell Adam to wait to tell her the results, as she left in a hurry to get here." Mac peeked into Lindsay's room, and once sure she was still asleep and safe, he turned back to Flack.

"I'll head him off." Flack began to walk back down the corridor heading back to the elevator before Mac's clear voice rang out.

"No, you'll only miss him if he takes another elevator. Best just wait here and then we can grab him before he makes it to her and sees her in this state."

Both Flack and Mac turned to the elevator as they heard it open, once again but still, there was no Danny. And then they heard it. From somewhere behind them, slightly to the left, they heard a loud crash as a door was swung open smashing into something. Turning on his heel, Mac saw Danny burst out of the stairwell and into the corridor.

"Here we go." He thought and he and Flack started to make their way to a crazy Danny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny sped down the cold, dark streets of New York, his mind whirling. How could this be? Lindsay. Montana. Detective Monroe. No. He shook his head, it couldn't be her, it just couldn't. She would be safe at home, probably running on her treadmill, bitching to herself about what an ass he was. He smirked at the thought of her bitching about him.

A few weeks ago he wouldn't have thought her of capable of bitching but now he wasn't sure what she was capable of anymore. After that night in the bar she had changed in his mind, she wasn't just sweet professional Lindsay who naively flirted with him; she had a darker side too.

"FUCK!"

He watched his right turn go past him and swerving violently, he turned the car around, making a U turn in order to get back on the right street. However, during the U turn he felt something smash into the back end of his SUV. The car spun for a few seconds before he felt it stop, with a shudder. Looking out of his rear-view mirror, he cursed again as he saw an old man stepping out of a mini van. Jumping out himself, he ran up to the man, who was already shouting obscenities and showed him his badge.

The man fell quiet immediately and Danny shoved his card into the man's wrinkled hand telling him to call him to sort out insurance. Jogging back to his SUV, he winced at the damage done to the rear of the car, nothing too bad, but not just a fender bender. It was a bloody company car as well; he was going to be in so much shit, but at this present moment in time he really didn't care.

Climbing back into the car, he took a moment to calm himself down. He was shaking violently and he could feel his jaw starting to ache as he ground down on his teeth, hard. Grasping the steering wheel tightly, he watched his knuckles go white, his eyes blurred again with an unknown substance, was it tears? Was it anger? Was it guilt? Resting his head on the steering wheel he felt bile slide into his throat as his stomach lurched at the thought of Lindsay. Bringing his head up suddenly, something clicked into place. Maybe Mac and Stella had gone to the hospital because Lindsay was…. He couldn't say it, couldn't think it.

There was no way; no way she could be dead. His mind flashed to the amount of blood that had been at the scene, a vast amount. But no, she managed to get herself to the hospital, she would be all right. But what if she wasn't? What if she had gotten to the hospital and then the impact hit her and she was dead? No! Pulling out slowly he drove, slightly less manically, down the streets of New York as his mind took him somewhere else.

When Aiden had died, he had meant to see her that weekend. She was his ex partner and one of his best friends, and he never knew she had been working on getting DJ Pratt herself. He never knew. And now she was dead. He had abandoned her the same way he had abandoned Lindsay. He should have driven her home; he should have insisted she do the paperwork with him. God, he was such an ass! If Lindsay was dead it was his entire fault, and he was alone.

He had lost Aiden and now he might lose Lindsay. He felt his shirt dampen and realised he was sweating. Wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, he almost doubled over in pain and crashed the car, as a stress cramp clutched his stomach. Breathing deeply, he pressed down harder on the accelerator; he had to get to her. He had to see her breathing, see her rolling her eyes at him, see that devilish smirk. And as he drove he did something he hadn't done in a long time, he prayed.

"God please, just let her be okay. Please God, I'll do anything, I'll go to church, I'll quit swearing, I'll do anything. Per favore Dio."

Pulling into the hospital car park he swung the SUV into the nearest space and jumped out. Running into the entrance he flashed his badge at the receptionist, who looked slightly taken back at his dishevelled appearance.

"NYPD I'm looking for Lindsay Monroe!" He barked at her and she jumped a little and answered meekly.

"Room 308 third floor."

Danny tore off down the hallway and skidded to a stop in front of the elevator. Jabbing the button viciously he waited for a second before letting out a growl and sprinting to the emergency staircase. Taking the stairs two at a time, he darted up them, his breath coming quicker in his chest, a slow pain forming there. He wasn't sure if it was physical or emotional and he didn't take the time to find out.

He used his sweaty hands to pull him up the stairs. Reaching the third floor, he charged at the door. It threw him backwards. Cursing loudly, he slammed his shoulder into again, and this time pressed down on the emergency bar and he went flying into the well-lit corridor, smashing into a medicine trolley.

"Shit!" He rubbed his shoulder and then raised his head so his eyes fell on Mac and Flack, who were striding down the corridor towards him. Flack raised his hands upwards, his palms facing Danny.

"Danny. Calm down." Flack spoke loudly, but softly at the same time, and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Don't use your work voice on me Flack. Mac! Where is she?" He turned to look at Mac and began to walk past them, but found Flack's hand on his chest stopping him.

"Danny, calm down. She's fine, she's sleeping. Don't make a scene." Mac spoke this time and Danny glared at him and once again went to push past them both. This time Flack used both hands, grabbing Danny's shoulders and shoving him backwards. Danny didn't have to react twice; he came back at Flack with his fist and felt it connect with the side of his friends face. Flack stumbled backwards and Danny took the chance to dart past them both and down the corridor, he opened his mouth letting out a roar.

"MONTANA!"

Room 306, 307; he was almost there, one more room. But he didn't make it; instead he was slammed to the floor and pinned there. Turning his head, he saw Flack sitting on his back. Danny's breathing was heavy and he heaved himself upwards trying to throw Flack off him but failed at the detective pinned him to the ground.

"Don't make me cuff you, Messer." Danny stared at the lino in front of him and was quiet for a moment, as his breathing fell back to almost normal. He felt the pressure ease off his back and realised Flack was pulling him up by his elbows. Turning he faced his friend and his supervisor. And snarled.

"With all due to respect, back off. I need to see her!" He once again shoved Flack backwards slightly and turned to make the last few paces to Lindsay's room but yet again he was stopped. This time he sank into darkness as his body hit the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve and Stella had reached the hospital just after Danny; they had seen him run into the doors and up the stairwell. Deciding to wait for the elevator, which arrived moments after Danny had pressed it, they slowly ascended the levels. As they stepped out onto the third floor, they saw Danny's fist connect with Flacks cheek, Flack fall back and Danny run off shouting down the corridor.

Steve dropped the bag he was carrying and began to stride toward the commotion, intent on protecting his sister this time. By this time Flack had Danny up in a standing position but Steve could still see the young man struggling and fighting, so he didn't think twice.

As Danny turned around, Steve swung his fist and hit Danny square in the face. The younger man went down in one, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, as the darkness took over.

**Ok guys this took me longer to get up because I was EXTREMELY worried about not doing Danny's reaction justice and after making you guys wait I wanted to make it worth the wait! **

**So let me know if it was worth it kay?**

**And review of course. Cause I love Reviews.**

**Thank you Mel by Beta Angel lol.**

**xxxx**


	15. Personality Clash

**Disclaimer: No ownership.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Steve heard the gasp from the two detectives and the female shriek behind him, but he didn't stop. The young man went down in front of him and Steve proceeded to swiftly kick him in the side. He wasn't going to let this guy get away quickly; he was going to have his way with him before the police took him in. To hell with assault charges, so be it, but this asshole deserved everything he got after what he did to Lindsay.

And the fucking nerve. He has the nerve to come to the hospital, to see what he had done. What was he going to do? Congratulate himself? The bloody pervert! By the time the two male detectives began to pull him off, Steve was already straddling the punk ready to hit him again. His teeth were grinding together and his veins pulsating against his skin but as he focused on the guy in front of him, he didn't notice.

"You fucking bastard! You're not going to hurt her again!"

He brought his fist up to smash it into Danny's face once again but he found a strong pair of arms underneath his arms dragging him away. He let out a furious growl and swung himself forward trying to break away from their grasp. Weighing twice what Mac and Flack did it took them a lot of effort to pull him away, but finally the police and marine training paid off and they were able to get him far away enough that he couldn't carry on attacking Danny. Now all they had to do was restrain him and explain to him who Danny was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stella had watched from the end of the corridor as Steve had strode up to Danny and she let out a shriek of shock as she saw the butch man knock Danny out. Running forward she picked the bag up Steve had dropped and swung it onto the chairs, before turning to survey the struggle before her. Watching as Mac and Flack pulled Steve off Danny, she saw the sweat glisten on his face and the hatred burn in his eyes. Remembering the words she had just heard him scream it suddenly clicked in her mind, he thought that Danny was Lindsay's attacker. Had the situation not been so dire she would have laughed.

She assessed the situation, wondering whether to jump in and try and force Steve off from the front, but then she saw Mac's eyes meet her's and she understood the order. Sinking to her knees she dodged one of Steve's boots as he angrily kicked out trying to break Danny a little more. Once Steve was pushed into the chairs next to his bag and being held there by Flack she turned her attention to Danny.

Checking his pulse she was relieved to find it nice and strong, lifting his eyelids she was comforted once again as she saw the pupils dilate. She wasn't a doctor, but she had a basic knowledge of what to look for and what was good in a situation like this. Glancing around the corridor she saw no other doctors, looking at her watch she noted that it was coming close to four in the morning, the graveyard shift.

Standing up she brushed off her knees and wondered what to do with Danny. She turned and saw one young nurse watching from the nurses station, taking in her appearance, Stella realised she couldn't have been much older than nineteen. The young woman bit her nails and looked at Stella. "Should I call a doctor?"

Stella shook her head and ran a hand through her curls; she could still hear Flack and Mac battling with Steve behind her. "No, he'll be alright." The young girl nodded and retreated back to the safety of her desk, and Stella looked at Danny once again. There was no need to call a doctor when she knew he would be awake within a few minutes, he wasn't exactly an emergency, unlike other patients Stella would be pulling the doctors away from if she did call for one. Bending down a little she tried to lift and move him, but she failed and gently rested him back on the floor muttering to herself,

"Meh, he'll be awake in a minute."

Turning her attention to the trio behind her she walked over to them slowly. Flack stood directly in front of Steve, physically holding him in the seat. Mac stood to Flacks right, trying to calm Steve down, whose shouts of anger where echoing around the hallway.

"Let me at him, I'll fucking show him what happens when you mess with a Monroe! Get the hell off me! The bastard! How the fuck does he think he could get away with coming to the hospital! The scumbag I'll kill him, I'll kill him for what he did to her. The asshole won't know what's fucking come his way!"

Tears were streaming down his face but Stella wasn't sure he noticed, pushing Flack aside a little she forced the younger man to look her in the eye. She didn't say anything as he continued his violent rant but he calmed when his eyes met hers, and all that was left was his heavy breathing coming fast in his chest. Bending so she was on his level, she spoke softly and gently,

"Steve, that young man isn't Lindsay's attacker." Steve's head whipped to look at the bloke on the floor and turned his attention back to Stella as she carried on. "He's a CSI just like Lindsay, in fact he's Lindsay's partner. He wasn't here to hurt her."

Steve looked to Mac and Flack to confirm what he was being told. Seeing their nods he lowered his head into his hands, grasping his hair tightly. "I thought he was going to hurt her again, I thought he was coming back to..." He looked up at them and shook his head slightly muttering. "I attacked a police officer, Jesus. That's an offense right?"

Mac nodded his head but Flack shrugged, "With Danny it happens a lot, don't worry about it."

Flack took a sideways glance at Danny's figure on the floor, as his best friend Flack was concerned about the beating he had just taken. Yet as the man who had just been pummelled by Danny's fist, his concern wasn't overwhelming. Flack knew from previous experiences that Danny would be up and about in a few moments; he barely stayed down for five minutes before he was back up and fighting again. Wincing slightly he realised that when Danny did come around he would be furiously angry and they would probably have a repeat of the situation earlier. Turning back to Steve he grinned reassuringly, pushing the concern to the back of his mind.

Mac and Stella grinned slightly at Flack's comment, but Steve still looked incredibly shaken up and worn out. Grasping Steve's shoulder with his hand, Mac nodded. "It's alright." They were all startled as they heard a groaning coming from behind them. All four turned to watch, as Danny raised himself onto his elbows, rubbing his face gingerly. Stella stepped to the side ready to help him should he need it, but apparently he didn't.

Raising himself slowly to his feet he craned his neck to the side, successfully cracking it, and then stretched his arms up. His immediate fury toward the four people in front of him pushed his urgency to get to Lindsay to the side, striding forward he stared at them.

"What the hell?"

"Danny, calm down. Lindsay is fine and sleeping, as are other patients. Lower your voice." Mac spoke curtly moving to Danny's side.

Danny stared at him and kept his voice just as loud, "That an order?"

He didn't mean to come across rude and cheeky, but his emotions were all over the place and it took him a moment to realise that he was talking to Mac; he lowered his head slightly as he heard his supervisor speak once again, "Only if you need it to be."

Danny shook his head again and winced as he felt a pain shoot in his head, it was then that he remembered being knocked to the floor. Turning sharply to look at Steve he pointed at him and stared at Mac. "Who the hell is this guy?"

Mac nodded. "Danny this is Steven Monroe, Lindsay's older brother."

Danny turned and glared at the older man who stared at him and raised his hand out to shake but Danny stared at it in disgust. He rubbed his chin gently already feeling the bruise form. Steve lowered his hand and nodded slightly.

"Yeah sorry about that I…"

Danny whose emotions had once again gotten the best of him rudely cut him off. "So you should be, you think you can just stroll in here and start throwing punches?"

Mac immediately pushed Danny back a little and as Steve stood, towering over them both. Flack stepped in between Steve and Danny, in order to prevent the fight about to come. Steve stared down at Danny and pushed forward slightly.

"I wasn't the one throwing punches first. If you remember correctly, you were the one acting like a fucking idiot!"

"I wanted to get to Lindsay, you jackass!" Danny's nose scrunched up as he snarled at Steve.

"Well there's no way in hell I'm letting a lunatic like you get anywhere near her right now, partner or not!" Steve smugly crossed his arms across his chest as he saw Danny steaming with anger, knowing he was hitting a sore spot.

Danny waited for a moment before lunging at Steve his arms furiously swinging forward trying to connect with his. Steve himself lunged forward as well, wanting to painfully wipe the cheeky grin off Danny's face. Mac and Flack found themselves in the middle each trying to push Steve off Danny and keep Danny at bay. Stella, herself, grabbed hold of Danny's shirt and pushed him backwards, feverishly putting herself between him and the other three males.

Danny stopped fighting at the same time Steve did. They stared at each other from across the corridor, their breath heavy in their chest, rage coursing through their veins setting their bodies alight. Mac and Flack kept their hands on Steve while Stella kept her fingers splayed on Danny's chest, preventing him from coming closer. Mac opened his mouth, about to tell Danny to get out of the place, when he was interrupted. All five turned, as a small, weak voice broke the anger in the corridor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Montana!"

Lindsay heard his native Manhattan accent call out her name and she turned wildly trying to see him, to reach him. All she could see was white and all she could feel was warmth. She spread her hands in front of her trying to feel her way toward him. The ground beneath her feet was warm sand and her feet sunk deep into it.

Then, suddenly, she couldn't lift her foot up. Glancing down, she screamed as she was pulled to the ground, which suddenly turned into tarmac, and as she looked around her, she realised she was back in the alleyway. Her hospital gown was pushed up around her middle, as she felt his hands all over her again. She screamed in vain and thrashed about, trying to throw her attacker off her. She would let it happen again.

"Montana!"

There he was again. She heard him, and he was so close. She screamed again, she needed him to hear her. She felt the pressure on her body and her body lurched as the attacker filled her with his seed.

And then it was over. Waking with a start, Lindsay's eyes shot open and she gazed around the room, reassuring herself that she was safe and still in hospital. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, trying to push away those fearful thoughts. "Montana!" Shaking her head again, she tried to throw his voice from her head. He sounded so close; she thought if she tried hard enough she could smell him, but that was just her imagination.

Running a hand through her hair, she pulled it away suddenly as she felt her hand meet with sticky blood. Sighing, she remembered that she hadn't yet been able to shower. First she had to keep all the evidence on her body she could, then she had been knocked out by sleeping pills, and then Steve had arrived and she had, once again, fallen asleep. She heard a commotion going on outside her room and wondered what was going on.

The CSI inside her told her to go and investigate, but then as she stood up, she felt the dried blood between her legs and she knew she had to shower. She had to finally rid herself of him. Grabbing the railing suddenly, she keeled over as she felt her stomach threaten to empty its contents over the floor. Inhaling deeply through her nose, she breathed slowly trying to calm her body down.

""Let me at him, I'll fucking show him what happens when you mess with a Monroe! Get the hell off me! The bastard! How the fuck does he think he could get away with coming to the hospital! The scumbag I'll kill him, I'll kill him for what he did to her. The asshole won't know what's fucking come his way!"

Her head shot up, as her mind suddenly registered that it was Steve shouting in the corridor. She listened to him for a moment and tried to step forward to get to the door. But her weak legs wouldn't let her; keeping hold of the bed for support she tentatively took baby steps toward the door. What was going on? Fear gripped her body as she realised that her attacker might be out there, and she took a step back.

Her eyes widened and her pulse quickened; he had come back to finish her off, she knew it. But then Steve's cries stopped and she couldn't make out what was being said, but she heard Stella's hushed voice. She stared at the door, she desperately wanted to get out there and find out what was going on, she had to know. Her mind may have been able to overcome the fear flooding through her, she knew there was no way she could get hurt when Steve was around and not with Stella so calm.

However, her body wouldn't cooperate. She felt her knees buckle again and she swore under her breath. That's when she heard his voice and her heart lifted slightly. There was no mistaking his husky New Yorker drawl. He sounded angry, furious, and there was Steve's voice mixing in with his. She rolled her eyes to the heavens as she realised they were arguing. Two similar personalities, crashing toward each other, would only result in a conflict, and she wasn't surprised that Danny and Steve were at each other's throats. Determination spilled through her, she had to see him, just lay her eyes on him.

Ever since this whole thing had started she had wanted to see him, wanted to tell him one thing. Just to say it. That's all she had to do. She needed to see his smile, that smile that was so incredibly cheeky and smug that it filled her with warmth when she saw it, and there was nothing more she needed right now than to feel warm. Pulling herself along the bed, she forced her legs to cooperate and as she reached the end of the bed, she realised she had to make it from the bed to the door on her own. Standing up straight, she took a deep ragged breath and took the first step.

Her leg shook, but didn't buckle and she took faith in this. Bringing her other leg forward, she cautiously and slowly began to make her way to the door. Grasping the doorknob tightly, she turned it in her hand and opened the door so she could step out into the corridor. Her eyes widened slightly with shock as she saw Mac, Flack and Stella forcing Danny and Steve apart. Once they were separated she turned to look at him, finally resting her tired eyes on his tense frame, and all she could do was to whisper his name.

"Danny?"

He turned and looked at her and their eyes met. Brown met blue, in a heated painful gaze. She felt her eyes well up as she saw him take in her appearance. She didn't want him to see her like this, to see her so weak. Exhaling in short ragged gasps, she swayed a little on her fragile legs.

She wanted to walk up to him, to tell him what she needed to say directly to his face, but she knew her legs wouldn't carry her further. She waited for his eyes to meet hers once again before she muttered those words she desperately needed him to hear. When she finally spoke, her voice wasn't as strong as she had hoped it would be. Her voice was breathy and desperate, carrying her emotions in her words.

"I'm sorry."

**Sorry it took me so long to get this up, it actually took me ages to write and I was away last weekend. I have bad news aswell...I'm away for the next two weeks, so I wont have my computer to write! But I'll make it upto you and will try and either get one up again this weekend or a couple up when I get back.**

**Thanks again to my lovely Beta who thank god is American and can tell me where I'm putting English phrases in lol!**

**Please Review guys, I really need to know what you guys think of this chapter...and where I should take the next one!**

**Xxx**


	16. The sun shines through

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own CSI or anything related to it. But I will one day mwah ha ha ha ha ha.**

**Chapter 16**

"Danny?"

He heard her voice behind him and he turned slowly on his heel to meet her eyes. When his eyes fell upon her delicate frame they filled with tears. She looked so child-like and he wanted nothing more than to protect her.

His eyes travelled up her body, her cut feet, blood all over her legs; underneath the thin hospital gown he could already see the angry bruises on her body, and her hand bound tightly in a cast. His heart jumped as his eyes reached her face, she was almost unrecognisable. This wasn't Lindsay Monroe, this wasn't his Montana.

He saw her lips tremble and his eyes finally met hers again and the anger that had been bubbling inside him as he took in her appearance was pushed to the side as the hurt took over.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice broke as she spoke to him and he saw her legs shudder and buckle. Instinctively lunging forward he grabbed her by the elbows and kept her upright. As he held her, their proximity became unbearable - so close but so far. He wanted nothing more to hold her and she wanted nothing more than to be held, but neither wanted it like this.

Her head was bowed, staring at her unfaithful feet and he looked down at the top of her head. Those usually gorgeous curls were covered in dried blood and dirt. Danny felt her lean into him and rest her head on his chest. He realised her body was shaking with tears and he gently wrapped his arms around her fragile body.

Her sobs got more ferocious as he held her and he fought to keep his own tears from falling. Lindsay's tiny fingers curled around the material of his shirt, clinging to him for dear life, and he closed his eyes to keep the tears back. Her breaths got shorter and more uneven as she struggled to breath as her own tears began to control her body.

Her knees went again and this time Danny struggled to keep her up but then suddenly he felt the weight lift and opening his eyes he saw Steve behind Lindsay gently lifting her into his arms. Danny clung tightly to her elbows, refusing to let go, but Steve's glare at him and Stella's gentle hands on his, prying his hands away from Lindsay, made him retreat and he fell backwards onto a chair as Lindsay was once again taken away from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve turned as Lindsay appeared at the door and he instantly moved to go and help her but Mac held his arm and shook his head slightly. Intrigued Steve stood back letting the scene play out before him.

He saw the anguish cross her face, her body tremor as the strength ebbed away from her, and he saw him. Danny's eyes were burning with a series of emotions, hurt, anger, torment. He once again lurched forward to catch Lindsay as she fell but Danny beat him to it and he once again stepped back to watch. He had never seen this before, Lindsay had been in relationships but he had never seen her look at someone the way she had looked at him.

Despite what Steve thought of the guy he was clearly special to Lindsay. Biting his lip he felt the atmosphere become uncomfortable among the others as they all watched Danny envelope Lindsay in his arms. Steve saw her wince as Danny held her, unaware of her broken ribs, but Lindsay didn't pull back. She fell again, the agony becoming too much for her body, and this time Danny struggled to hold her and Steve didn't hesitate.

Striding forward he swept her up gently into his arms, pulling her away from Danny and carrying her in a fireman's lift into her room. Laying her gently onto her bed she clung to his shirt, preventing him from pulling away from her. She opened her mouth and gasped a little, trying to swallow her pain and speak. He sat next to her and she curled into him, wrapping his arm around her back he stroked her hair gently.

"Oh Lindsay."

It was all he could say and she nodded, her muffled sobs soaking the sheets and his pants. After awhile she quietened and pulled away from him slightly, tears were still dampening her cheeks but the sobbing had stopped, taking a deep breath she ran her tongue along her cracked lips.

"I need to shower." She looked at him, blurry eyes trying desperately to focus. "I need help though," he looked at her with wide eyes and she coughed a little "No, no, not you. Can you ask Stella please?"

He nodded and rose to his feet planting a soft, caring kiss on her forehead. Walking out into the corridor he saw that only Stella and Flack remained, nodding at the female detective he spoke quietly.

"Lindsay needs your help." He cleared his throat and met her eyes. "She needs to shower but cant on her own."

He broke on the inside once again as he uttered those words. How could such a strong person as Lindsay be reduced to someone who couldn't wash independently. Walking to the seats he sat, slouched in the chair and rested his head on the wall, closing his eyes he prayed for ten minutes sleep. Ten minutes freedom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny reluctantly let go off Lindsay and watched with blurry eyes as she was carried into her hospital room and laid on those polyester sheets. The door shut with a bang that made him jump. He felt a presence moved behind him and knew that Stella was about to supportively pat his back.

More tears filled his eyes, blurring his vision more but as he felt her hand move up to him he knew he had to break down, and he knew this wasn't the place. Bolting, he ran as fast as is legs would carry him. Running down the stairs that had brought him to her he took four at a time, leaping down them in frenzy.

Breaking out of the glass doors to the hospital he ran out into the now blinding sunlight, he choked on his laughter, funny how the world carried on turning despite his world crumbling. It had been the same with Louie. That night he had spent at his bedside he had never expected the sun to rise again, and when it did his brother had noticed the shock on his face.

That was a good morning, being able to thank his brother in person and let him know he was sorry for all the past. The morning of Aiden's funeral wasn't as good. The sun cracked the flags again and most people at the funeral took off their suit jackets, all except him and Mac. They had reserved their respect for that day. When her casket had been lowered into the hole he held one rope, slowly guiding the oak into the ground.

He hadn't let go then, he didn't want to let the others see him crumble. He had held on to his emotions, keeping them under tight wraps. Everyone made their way to the wake, to celebrate Aiden's life, but he couldn't bear to see her father's old and etched face wracked with pain, and hear her mother's soft sobs, he just knew he wouldn't be able to handle it. And so he never went. Instead he sat in a bar, not far from the church and had waited, slowly drinking beverage after beverage.

Finally at five o clock he faced the world again, the sun was still beating down hard on his back, reflecting off the flagstones harshly, burning his eyes. Walking back to the graveyard he saw her grave before he even entered the graveyard, it was the new one, fresh soil spread on top. Sitting down on the grass next to her grave he folded his legs underneath him and finally let go.

Stroking the headstone with one hand, his other held his head as he sobbed. He couldn't get her face out of his mind, that beautiful face. He could still hear her voice, her accent a perfect fit with his. He had loved her. Not romantically, no, but loved her more than the rest of the team. She was one of his best friends. As he sat there crying the sky suddenly broke and Mother Nature cried with him. The rain pelted his body, soaking his suit and him, but still he didn't move. He just cried.

And after a while his tears turned to laughter and he smiled to the skies. She was always doing that, pulling practical jokes on him, and his laughter rang out through the graveyard at her last ever prank on him. A glorious day while she was buried, so glorious that people commented that heaven was happy they had received such an angel. But as soon as everyone was home, as soon as it was just him, the heavens opened and drenched him. He had no doubt about it; she was behind this, hell he would bet she could sweet talk Jesus into doing anything.

He was still laughing when he arrived at Lindsay's apartment an hour later, drenched and sniffling. She had stood in small shorts and a jumper, holding a tub of ice cream in one hand, a spoon in her mouth, shock registered on her face. But as quickly as it had come it was gone, and before he knew it, he was being handed a towel and a pair of sweat pants and she was rifling through her drawers.

Pulling out what he presumed was an ex boyfriends jumper she handed it to him and told him she would get another spoon. And they had sat together, on her couch, eating chocolate ice cream watching movies and the most thankful thing was, she hadn't asked any questions; she had just let him be.

As he remembered that day he felt the pain fill his insides, she was just so damn good why the fuck had this happened? Pacing, he stormed up and down the sidewalk unsure of what to do with himself. Why? Why? Just why? He wanted answers and he wanted them now. No, better than that he wanted that bastard, that son of a bitch who did this to her. He wanted to murder him.

Finally his frustration broke out and he smashed his fist into a window, groaning in pain he pulled his hand back and surveyed the damage, a few cuts, nothing too bad.

"Good thing, we are at a hospital."

Danny turned, clutching his wrist to meet Mac, he expected to see anger and frustration in his supervisor's eyes, which he did, but he hadn't expected the hurt and understanding he saw aswell. Ashamed he nodded and looked down.

"Yeah."

Mac walked up to him and took Danny's wrist in his hands, gazing at it he sighed and let it go gently. "Doesn't look too bad, no deep cuts we'll just have to get it cleaned up for you. However the window…"

He stopped as Danny looked up at him finally "Will need replacing, I'll give the hospital a contact number for you and they can send you the bill."

"Thanks Mac." Danny's eyes once again returned to the paving stones and his shoulders hunched up with tension and embarrassment. He whispered hoarsely. "Listen Mac, I'm sorry." He paused and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for running in there like a mad man and acting all stupid."

Mac gazed intently at the young man before him and spoke clearly. "Danny I cant be having you acting this way forever. If you ever want to become level two you need to be able to control yourself. I know this is hard, I know this is Lindsay and she means a lot to you but you have to stay calm. Acting like a dense idiot isn't the solution Danny, you need to be able to control yourself."

"I thought she was dead Mac." Danny's words cut through Mac and his decorum and he was suddenly intrigued.

"What? You thought she was dead, what gave you that idea?"

"Well Adam gave me the results and I could just see her name and suddenly everything clicked into place, all the blood, why we hadn't been able to contact Lindsay, why pretty much everyone left to go to the hospital. And my mind jumped, I assumed that because everyone was at the hospital it was a worst-case scenario, and that she was dead, and I just needed to see her, to make sure she wasn't. I just needed to see her Mac."

Half way through speaking Danny began to cry, his shoulders began to shake and tears dripped from his eyes to the pavement hissing as they hit the scorching ground. Mac felt his stomach drop as he watched Danny begin to cry. He hadn't seen this often. He figured nobody saw it often and it caused him so much guilt it was almost overwhelming. Reaching out he put a supportive hand on Danny's shoulder.

The guilt inside Mac swelled and swelled as Danny cried and he did what he had done the last time he had witnessed Danny's tears, he pulled him close into him, hugging him tightly. Mac held him firmly, and closed his eyes as Danny shook with grief.

He had done this; he had led Danny to think that Lindsay was dead. He hadn't told him as soon as he had known, he should have. He should have informed Danny that she was ok and would be fine.

He scrunched his eyes up as he imagined the pain of thinking someone was dead. When the planes hit the towers, he had known, he had known in his heart that Claire was dead. But it didn't make it any easier, and there was no body to bury, no closure to let him move on.

Every once in awhile when he sees a young woman with striking features, or he hears a loud dirty but happy laugh that sounds so much like hers did, he has to stop and remind himself that she is dead. Long gone and never going to come back.

Yet with Stella, he had thought she was dead and that fear was defeating. He had heard the radio call and it immediately registered that it was Stella's apartment asking for assistance. He had drove insanely, weaving in and out of cars trying to get to her and all the while those words flowed through his mind.

"Shots fired. Possible Officer Involved. Appartment 12."

Over and over again they swirled around his head, then finally he was able to knock down the door with Flack, he had shouted, keeping his cool and they made their way into Stella's apartment. He saw Frankie, Stella's boyfriend, the gun, the blood and then Stella. He called to her, and there was no response, he bent down, holstering his gun and called to her again and still got nothing.

Fear flooded through him, she was so limp, he rolled her over and spoke her name again, and got the same response, tapping her desperately trying to rouse her. He heard Flack behind him informing him Frankie was dead and his heart jumped a little. Fingers trailing to her neck he searched desperately and his heart jumped again as he found her pulse.

She wasn't gone, she was still with him. But those twenty minutes, between hearing the call and finding her pulse he had lived in fear, terrified he had lost his best friend.

Opening his eyes again he tightened his hold on Danny ashamed of laying so much fear and worry on the young man. Danny cried into his shoulder and thought of Lindsay, how he had almost lost her and how if she had gone the last time they had spoke would have been during a fight.

Suddenly something flew into his mind, the underwear, the seamen, and vaginal fluid. Pulling back from Mac he looked into Macs eyes, searching for truth and he choked out. "Mac. The underwear, seamen, we found? Was she…?"

Mac's eyes fluttered slightly and he saw the truth in them, Danny didn't have to wait for the nod Mac gave him he already knew. Raising his hands to his head he grabbed his hair furiously, he paced back and forth, turning furiously, unsure what to do.

"Oh God! Oh God! Mac…Jesus Christ! She was raped? Oh God she was raped!"

He bit down on his lip hard as more tears swelled into his eyes, she was raped. The harsh truth sunk into him and he sank onto the pavement, sitting on the kerb he buried his face in his hands as he cried once more, letting it all out.

He felt Mac sit next to him and he raised his head from his hands, letting his arms fall onto his knees as he stared out into the car park waiting for Mac to talk. Mac stared with him and spoke quietly and softly as if he were talking to a victim's family.

But he wasn't, he was talking to Danny, part of his family. Danny, the young man Mac considered almost a son and he was telling him what had happened to Lindsay, another part of his family. It broke his heart to be in this situation but still he kept his calmness about him.

"Yes Danny, she was raped. But she was strong, despite being beaten viciously she got herself to the hospital. We don't know why or how but she did. She's been tested for the usual and so far it's looking good. She's got broken ribs, a broken wrist, a broken foot, she's badly bruised and she's got some cuts as well as a head injury."

Danny took a deep breath and bowed his head again and Mac carried on speaking.

"She was strong Danny, she's endured all that and she's still here to tell us the story. And what you're going to do, is your going to go in that hospital, get that hand cleaned up and then you're going to go see Lindsay. You're going to speak with her before we do, she's your partner and she needs you. Then you're going to go home and wait for instruction, you're off this case obviously. I'll be surprised if its not taken away from our lab, entirely, but if its not then there is no way you're working on it. No arguments Danny."

Danny nodded at him and Mac stood and helped Danny up. Meeting each other's eyes Danny tried to smile and said genuinely. "Thanks Mac."

"No problem. Come on lets get that hand sorted." Turning he led Danny back into the hospital and Mac sent Danny off with a nurse while he sorted out the issue of the window.

**Review my pretties! Please? Come on..I know I havent posted in ages! But if you review I promise to get the next two chapters up quickly.**

**I have sent them to my lovely Beta Mel who despite having computer issues is holding other computers hostage! Thanks Mel! **

**So just waiting on the changes to be made, then, if I have a sufficient amount of reviews I'll update lol I'm evil arent i? Well tough lol I had my practical performing arts exam today so Im full off adrenaline!**

**xxx**


	17. Someone To Watch Over me

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**Chapter 17**

Stella pressed down on the doorknob and turned it, entering Lindsay's hospital room. Her eyes met the little girl's in front of her and she forced a bright smile. Lindsay was sitting on her bed, her feet dangling over the edges, her red eyes staring at Stella expectantly. Stepping forward Stella held her hand out to Lindsay and said softly.

"Come on kiddo."

Grasping her hand tightly Lindsay slipped off the bed and made her way into the bathroom with Stella closely on her tail. Stella turned and shut the door to the bathroom, sliding the lock into place. She walked around Lindsay who Stella realised was now in a dazed state, unsure what to do. Reaching the bathtub Stella began to fill it with warm water. Testing it with her hand she smiled satisfyingly to herself as she felt the hot water stream down her fingers.

Standing up straight she turned to Lindsay who was staring straight ahead with a blank expression on her face. Stepping up to her she tilted Lindsay's face up to look into her eyes and she waited for Lindsay to come back, to regain some control of her mind. When she saw Lindsay's eyes flutter for a moment and finally Lindsay focus on Stella's intense green gaze staring down at her, Stella nodded.

"You're gonna' be ok, Linds."

Lindsay nodded and Stella held Lindsay's face in her hands for a moment more before smiling sadly and turning back to the bath. Turning off the tap, she blasted some cold water into the burning hot bath. Finally satisfied with the temperature she turned both taps off and turned back round to face Lindsay who was now backed against the wall. Standing up straight Stella smiled reassuringly at Lindsay.

"Do you need help getting undressed?"

Lindsay was quiet for a moment and when she spoke her voice came out no louder than a mouse's. "Can you undo the gown at the back please?"

Stella did as she was asked and as the gown fell off Lindsay she noted that Lindsay's hands instantly went to cover herself. But what surprised Stella was it was the cross-shaped cut on Lindsay's stomach that she was trying to keep covered. Keeping her eyes trained on Lindsay's faced she spoke quietly to the young girl.

"Lindsay, if you're uncomfortable we can bring a nurse in to bathe you?" She had barely gotten to the end of her sentence when Lindsay began shaking her head furiously.

"No! No! I don't want…a…I don't want a stranger." She paused and then met Stella's eyes. "I don't want a stranger to touch me again, Stell."

Tears sprang to Stella's eyes as she heard the fear in Lindsay's voice and saw the fresh tears form in her wide, brown eyes. Nodding her head she held Lindsay's elbow firmly, guiding her to the bath.

"It's alright, kiddo. They wont, I promise." At the edge of the bed Stella spoke again. "Lindsay, I need you to sit on the material there, ok sweetie?"

Lindsay sat on the rubber sheet that was positioned across the top of the bath and waited nervously. She watched as Stella walked over to the wall and flicked a switch. She jumped a little as she felt the rubber move down a bit and lower her into the water. She heard Stella tell her to keep her casts out of the water and she did as she was told.

Once at the bottom of the bath, with the warm water flowing gently over her body, like silk, she sighed a little. Stella was back at her side in a flash and positioned Lindsay's broken foot high on the edge of the bath, away from the water and Lindsay held her broken wrist over the side of the bath so that, too, was safely out of the water. Stella knelt next to the bathtub, next to Lindsay's bad leg; taking a soft sponge from the shelf she dipped it into the water and ran it along the leg careful to avoid the cast.

Rubbing soap into the sponge she repeated the movement, vigilantly washing away the dirt and muck. As she moved to the next leg she stole a glance at Lindsay and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her with her head back against the bath, her eyelids closed, looking peaceful despite the bruises. After repeating the same movement on Lindsay's other leg and both of her arms Stella pressed the still soapy sponge into Lindsay's good hand.

"You should probably do your torso and private area."

Stella smiled down and Lindsay nodded at her taking the sponge gratefully. Stella turned on her heel and walked back over to the shelves to give Lindsay a little privacy. Carefully picking out some shampoo she sniffed it, no scent, just soap. Shrugging she tucked it under her arm and then picked out some conditioner which also was unscented.

As she waited for Lindsay to finish washing herself, Stella stared at the wall before her and suddenly, like a baseball hitting her she stumbled backwards as all the memories from her attack came flooding back to her. Stella could remember, vividly, being in Lindsay's position; laying in a warm bath as a nurse sponged her down. She remembered how she wanted to bathe herself, hated this person touching her, hated being so weak, but she didn't have the strength to take the sponge and do it.

She closed her eyes and reached her hand out, leaning on the wall as the memories streamed back to her. She had lay in that bed, on her own, just as Lindsay had, as a nurse performed the rape kit. She hadn't even known if she had been raped, she had no idea of what had happened, it was all just a blur. Breathing in deeply she wondered if Lindsay remembered perfectly, if she could taste the tarmac in her mouth, or if it was just a blur of colours, pain and anger. And she had been alone, until Flack had arrived with that sweet but sarcastic way about him, and in a way she was disappointed.

Why had Mac sent Flack? Why hadn't he come himself? When Claire had died she had stayed with him, through and through, barely leaving his side, letting him grieve. Why couldn't he stay with her and help her through this tough time? She had felt furious, he didn't come and guide her through it, no, he had focused on the case.

And then it suddenly hit her, he couldn't come and help her through it, he didn't have the strength. Yes, Mac Taylor might be a marine, and he might be an amazing CSI and have so many terrific qualities that made him such a wonderful person that only she really saw, but he didn't have the strength to see his best friend in that position. And she realised that he worked so diligently on that case 'cause he had to find out what had happened, he knew he had to give her the closure of knowing the details so she could move on.

But that still didn't stop her from ending up on his doorstep that night, a bag packed with tears leaving a silver line on her face. He opened the door wearing jogging pants and a white t shirt, his hair was messed up as if he had been running his fingers through it repeatedly. His eyes, dark and sunken from an ongoing lack of sleep gazed at her, her red-rimmed ones stared right back at him and she choked out,

"Why?"

He held the door open and she walked past him, stepping into the familiar apartment. She heard the door shut behind her and she walked down the hallway and opened the door to the never changing spare room he kept made up, placing her bag on the bed she made her way into his room. She knew he was watching from the main room, observing as she moved from room to room.

He waited in the centre of the room and he blinked as he saw her appear from his room, she had changed. Now she was dressed in a pair of his pants and an old NYPD jumper of his, pulling the cuffs down over her hands she raised her right hand and chewed on her nail as she stared at him. Once again she shook her head and begged for an answer.

"Why Mac?"

He stepped toward her, crossing the room in two strides, his arms were out and she was wrapped in them within a moment. She didn't cry, she just held on and inhaled his smell, trying to override the smell of blood and hospital and gunpowder that filled her nostrils. He buried his head into her curls breathing her in deeply; her hair smelt the same as it always did, vanilla and coconut, such an intoxicating smell.

He breathed in again, drawing her scent into him further, such a strong smell just to reassure him that she was really here with him. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders through his flimsy t-shirt, demanding an answer. He didn't know what to tell her. Why didn't he stay with her at the hospital? Why had this happened to her? Why did she have no family except for the lab to lean on? There were so many questions he wished he could answer for her but he couldn't, all he could say was,

"I'm sorry. I'm here now."

That was all she needed, she exhaled loudly, her body relaxing as she did. All she needed was a friend, someone to rely on and be there for her, and he was. He always would be, even if it weren't directly with her he would be there for her. Stella pulled away and looked at him, he kept his hands on her waist where they had moved to when she had stepped away. Her green eyes burned into his and she brought her hands up to his cheeks, slowly moving in she smiled and kissed his forehead softly.

He finally smiled, as that playful glint returned to her eyes, trying to hide the pain that still remained. Pulling her back into him he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they walked to the kitchen debating what to order for dinner. She had stayed at his house for two weeks, even though her apartment was cleaned up and ready to move back into within a week, she had stayed. Enjoying the company, being able to hash out things with him. She hated being alone and wasn't ready to return to an empty apartment that held so many memories.

They worked on cases together and would sit cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by paperwork as they tried to piece it together. They fought over who got the bathroom first in the morning, argued over who cooked the meals. And both were so stubborn that Stella usually ended up brushing her teeth and sorting her hair out while Mac stood shaving, and they mostly ate out enjoying the excuse to spend time together. Lindsay's quiet, soft voice interrupted her line of thought.

"Stella? I'm finished."

Turning around, shocked at the voice she smiled a little too brightly and said cheerfully.

"Shall we do your hair?"

Lindsay nodded a little and then turned her eyes back to the taps in front of her, Stella watched as she saw Lindsay's eyes lock onto the taps and then her mind travel somewhere else. God, Stella remembered that look, a desperate attempt to forget everything that had happened and day dream about anything else.

Dragging a stool over from the edge of the room Stella sat behind Lindsay and grabbed a plastic water pitcher from one of the shelves. Dipping the cup into the water she brought it up and poured it carefully over Lindsay's head. She heard the young woman gasp and then sigh with relief and a small smile crossed Stella's mouth. Repeating the movement a dozen more times, she tried to rinse off most of the blood with water and then, when the excess was off, she squirted some shampoo into her hand.

Gently, she rubbed it on Lindsay's wet hair, massaging her scalp tenderly, working the soapy lather into all parts of her head. Taking one lock of hair at a time Stella rubbed it between her hands, ensuring that all the hair was covered. Picking up the pitcher she washed the soap off Lindsay's hair, lovingly moving pieces of hair to get to other parts. She washed the hair in front of her another three times before moving onto the conditioner.

Neither spoke or moved much; Stella focused on the actions, trying to push away the emotions bubbling inside her. While Lindsay sat and watched the taps drip slowly thinking back to when her mother used to wash her hair as a little girl. Softly rubbing the hair gently, careful not to get any soap into her eyes, she used to sing a song to her also. Bath time was always filled with music, if it wasn't her father playing music throughout the house; it was her mother's sweet voice, lulling her into sleep. Except for that night, when Lindsay was nineteen, almost twenty.

She had run home in the dark holding her expensive dress around her knees as she ran, the moon guiding her way. She bolted into the house and immediately ran a bath, ripping the dress from her skin she sank into the water. She didn't care that the scorching temperate instantly burned her skin; she sunk her head under and cried, finally letting her tears be washed away.

Her mother had found her, twenty minutes later in a warm bath. Lindsay sat up slowly and brought her knees to her chest, and bowed her head unable to look her mother in the eye. Her mother, with a face of thunder picked up the chiffon red dress and hung it up and sat behind her daughter and began to wash her hair for her. There was no love or kindness in it and no music filled the house, just a shadow of anger and pain.

Unaware of her actions, Lindsay, too, began to hum quietly to herself, that same song her mother used to sing to her, as Stella washed her hair. As Stella massaged the conditioner into Lindsay's tresses she became aware that Lindsay was singing. Listening, she recognised the tune of Someone To Watch Over Me, a peculiar song in Stella's eyes but Stella knew Lindsay had her reasons. After listening to the song for a few minutes Stella opened her mouth and tried to bring Lindsay out of the confused state she was in,

"So, your brother seems nice, Lindsay."

Lindsay stopped singing and after a minute she spoke with shock in her voice and a mask of tears. "Yeah. He's lovely."

Stella realised that Lindsay had just been crying and her voice was trying desperately to hide the tears. She also knew that this was probably the first time Lindsay had spoken about her family to anyone here. Determined to keep the conversation alive Stella urged further.

"He's obviously very protective of you. Told me a lot about your family, you seem to have a loving family, Linds."

"They're great." Stella heard the tears in Lindsay's voice and opened her mouth to say something but Lindsay spoke again. "I miss them all so much. We're a close family, you know? So not being there for birthdays and other celebrations is a big thing, I feel like I miss a lot."

Rinsing the conditioner off Stella almost whispered. "You could take vacations out there, Linds. You know you barely use your vacation time, kiddo."

"I know, it's just, I miss them, but I hate going back. Not because of anything bad, although I do like the freedom of being here and not knowing everyone - it's nice. But when I go back to Montana, I slip right back in. There's always a place for me. And it gets harder to leave every time. It's hard to leave somewhere where you know people love you and care for you. To leave a place where you belong."

This time it was Stella's turn to be shocked. How could Lindsay not think she belonged here with them? She was part of their team, their family, and it was Stella's only family. And it was damned important to her, she had no other family to speak off and she would do anything to protect and defend the family that she had.

It broke her heart to hear that Lindsay didn't think she belonged with them, that she was still the new girl, that she didn't have a place? It was nonsense; Lindsay was part of their family and always would be. Same as Aiden would be, despite being gone, no one forgot her and Stella knew that Danny and Mac regularly visited her grave to tidy it. Granted they didn't go together but Stella was close enough to both of them to know they went and took fresh flowers, so did Stella but she barely shared that with anyone.

After a minute of silence Stella stared at the brown hair in front of her and touched Lindsay's head softly and spoke, determined to inform Lindsay of what she meant to them.

"Lindsay, you belong here too. You have to know that the team is a family and you're a part of it. Just as much as you're part of your own family. Ok, so we don't share a lifetime of memories, but we are still a family and we all love and care for you Lindsay and I'm sorry if you feel we don't, but you have to know that we do."

Pausing for a breath she wondered whether to say the next part, but despite her worries she did anyway. "Especially Danny, Lindsay."

Lindsay's shoulders instantly tensed and she muttered, "Danny?"

Stella smiled and nodded even though Lindsay couldn't see her. "Yep, Danny. Lindsay, he went crazy when he found out you were in here, tore across town like a mad man. He'd do anything for you, surely you must realise that by now? He even took on Steve."

For the first time since Stella had seen her Lindsay snorted with laughter and scoffed. "Stupid man."

"Who?" Stella asked while fetching Lindsay a towel.

"Both of them, I knew they would get into it, too alike not to." Lindsay said with a small smile on her mouth.

"You really think they are alike? Hold on." She flicked the switch and brought Lindsay back up to the top of the bath before helping her get out.

"Are you kidding me? You don't think they are alike?" Lindsay asked with amazement as Stella wrapped a towel around her.

"Well, I know one thing is for sure," she draped a dressing gown around Lindsay and began to pat her dry before carrying on, "They both share the same crazy, protectiveness over you." Stella didn't need to raise her eyes to know that Lindsay was blushing; she just smiled and began to dress her in the pyjamas Steve had brought from Lindsay's home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny met Mac back outside Lindsay's room, the blinds were pulled down closing them off from what was going on inside. As he made his way up to the three males he noticed that Mac and Steve were in deep conversation while Flack stood nervously at the side. Sliding up next to them Danny raised a questioning eyebrow. Steve turned and looked at Danny before turning his attention to Mac, who spoke for them both.

"Steve plans to take Lindsay back to Montana once she is released from the hospital."

"What?" Danny's outrage was obvious and Mac pierced him with a stare.

"It's not up for discussion, Danny."

Danny turned to glare at Steve, expecting a smug grin but it never came. Instead he saw almost an apology in the man before him. Biting his tongue he turned back to Mac.

"When can I go in and see her properly?"

Mac nodded at the closed door. "Once Stella comes out, but let it be for the moment, Danny."

Danny nodded and started to pace, but all four men stared at the door as a shriek emitted from within, Steve and Danny instinctively moved toward the door but the shriek was followed by a bout of laughter and each person relaxed. Suddenly the door opened and a beaming Stella exited the room and left the door open for Danny. Furrowing his brow at Stella he passed her and went into the hospital room.

His eyes fell onto Lindsay and he felt a weight lift from his shoulders slightly, she was all right, well as all right as she could be. His fears sank away as he saw her sitting there on that bed, wet hair hanging around her shoulders, staring down at the chocolates in front of her, a small smile gracing her lips. She wasn't dead, she was alive, right here in front of him and he took a moment to thank God for answering his prayers.

When he shut the door behind him, her head snapped up to look at him, her wet curly locks bounced slightly and the smile flickered for a moment. Both just stared at one another, as if seeing each other for the first time. His eyes burned into her, she could feel the heat he radiated from across the room. His breath caught in his throat and he swallowed dryly, his palms were sweating and his chest ached. She gazed at him and parted her lips to whisper.

"Hi."

He crossed the room in two short strides and sat down in the chair next to her bed, still warm from Stella. Grasping her hand in his he breathed, "Hi."

Their eyes never left one another's and her fingers tightened around his hand. After moments of staring at one another Danny finally let his eyes travel to the rest of her, bruised swollen eyes, but he could still see the delicious brown in them. Cuts on her face and arms, angry, violent bruises dotting her skin like a pattern.

She had a nasty scrape on her cheek from the tarmac and scratches all over her hands and arms. He could see her ribs were broken from the way she was holding herself and he noted the casts on both her wrist and foot. Yet, despite what he saw he couldn't help smiling at her pyjamas. But regardless of his smile, his voice shook slightly. "You had us scared there for a second, Montana." She nodded and he shook his head. "No, I mean it, I was terrified."

She raised her eyes slightly and nodded once again, smiling timidly. "I'm sorry."

He laughed at her smile and rested back in his seat, still never letting go off her hand. "Nice outfit by the way, it really suits…"

He was cut off by her sudden, trembling voice, "Danny I'm sorry."

He smiled a little but his eyebrows furrowed together. "For the pyjamas? Nah, don't worry about it, you're in the hospital. Its…"

"No. Danny. Not about the pyjamas, about what I said yesterday. I was wrong. We are more than partners, you were right, we are friends." Her voice got shaky and he leaned forward again.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Montana, don't worry about it. You were angry. I was a jackass. We both said things. Its all right I know you didn't mean them and I hope you know I didn't mean what I said about training a rookie. It was my fault anyway, I should never have listened in on your phone call." He stroked her hand soothingly, rubbing his thumb in a circular motion on her palm.

She chuckled slightly and bowed her head faintly before raising it again to meet his blue eyes. "No, you did it because we share an office and you can't help but overhear and I presume that what I said to my Mama confused you."

His eyes widened and he stared into hers begging for an answer. "You're not transferring are you, Montana?"

She shook her head gingerly. "No! Not at all. My Ma's been asking me to think about transferring ever since I got here, she wants me back home, I suppose, and I've been telling her I will think about it every time. Nothing ever comes of it."

"Good." He sat back again in his chair as relief washed over him. She wasn't going anywhere, she was staying. But then his relief changed sharply to pain, no she wasn't, Steve was planning to take her away, take her back to Montana. Pushing away the worry he turned and then he smirked at her, resolute not to let her know what he was thinking. "Cause like I said, training up rookies is a bitch."

She rolled her eyes at him and pulled her hand out of his resting it on her abdomen. "Shut up, Danny. And also, for the record these pyjamas are extremely comfortable!"

He began to laugh but was interrupted by her reaching forward and taking his bandaged hand. Her brown eyes rose in curiosity and he smiled tugging his hand away as she spoke with concern.

"Danny, what happened?" God that was so like her, she was the one who had been attacked but her worry and concern goes toward a jackass like him.

Shrugging he smirked. "Got in a fight with a window. But hey, you think I'm bad, you wanna see the other guy."

He knew his lame attempt to lighten the situation had failed but as she opened her mouth they were interrupted by a knock on the door. They both turned as Mac opened the door and stepped into the room closely followed by Stella, Flack and Steve. Flack nodded at Lindsay. "Hey Monroe, sorry to do this now but, we need a statement."

Lindsay stared at the four people in the doorway, locking eyes with each of them for a moment before she turned her eyes to Danny who nodded supportively. Reaching out her hand once again she found his and entwined their fingers together before swallowing and saying, "Alright."

**Ok this is my longest chapter yet...so I think I deserve more reviews dont you?**

**I only got 13 for the last... hoping its just cause alerts arent working...and maybe Im selfish but I like it when you guys review me...even if your gonna tell me you think it would have been better had I gone the other way!**

**So yeah...REVIEW please? I'll bake you brownies!**

**Thanks again to Mel who is an angel and has helped me so much on this fan fic and I want her to know I really appriciate her thoughts!**

**xxx**


	18. Her tale

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in CSI NY.**

**Chapter 18**

Steve positioned himself on the chair next to Lindsay's bed on the opposite side of Danny. The two men shared a look but didn't say anything; Stella positioned herself in the corner near the door with her arms folded across her chest. While Mac and Flack stood at the end of Lindsay's bed, Flack held out a voice recorder, switching it on before laying it on the table.

"Whenever you're ready, Lindsay, just walk us through what happened." Mac spoke softly, dipping his head partly to look at Lindsay.

Lindsay nodded slightly and opened her mouth but then quickly closed it again. Her insides were in battle, she knew she had to tell them, but she hadn't spoken about what happened in depth to anyone.

Something rose up her throat, slithering like a snake; she swallowed, quickly pushing it back down to her stomach. After a few minutes she felt Danny squeeze her hand and she turned to look at him before turning back to Flack and nodding slightly before she began her tale.

"It was around nine o clock, I had decided to walk home because I was angry and thought it would be a good way to cool off. I was...Urm...planning on picking up some food on my way home but suddenly something hit me in the back of my head. I fell to the ground and screamed but, there was a hand across my mouth and I was being dragged down an alleyway."

Her grip on Danny's hand tightened slightly as she remembered thinking of him as she was pulled into the dark. "I tried to fight him, I tried to remember my police training."

Her eyes rose to meet Mac's, almost apologetic that she hadn't succeeded. "I swung my elbow into his stomach to wind him but nothing happened, he had a large stomach and all my elbow did was connect with fat. So I tried to break his nose by bringing my fist up but it didn't reach his face, just his chest and I knew he was at least six foot five and much larger than me. So I bit down on his hand, hard, and I felt the blood in my mouth but then he hit me hard in the side of my face."

Her hand rose to the side of her face, indicating where the blow had been and she took a deep breath before carrying on, "He threw me, quite literally, picked me up and tossed me down in the back of the alleyway, then he stood on my chest breaking my ribs, when I screamed he shoved a rag or something into my mouth and sealed it with tape. Then he pulled at my legs and sat on top of them. I tried, I tried to get a good look at him but he hit me again and shouted at me."

"What did he say, Lindsay?" Mac interrupted her stream of consciousness and she raised her head once again to meet his eyes and she whispered her answer.

"He told me not to look at him or he would drag it out and make it worse." Her voice shook slightly and she brought her eyes back down to her lap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What happened next?" Flack prodded her gently, it killed him to hear this but he knew what he was feeling now was nothing compared to what Danny or anyone else in the room was feeling.

Shuffling his feet he remembered sitting here in a hospital room just like this with Stella. Cuts on her face, shaking profusely she had tried to remember everything she could, but most of it she had repressed already. He hated the fact that he had to be the one to make her remember. With other victims it was hard, but when it was someone you worked with, respected, and someone who was, more importantly, your friend, it was near impossible to stand.

With Stella he had to leave the room a few times, take a breath and phone Mac to keep him informed. When he had told Mac how Stella remembered being tied up in the bath, how she had used her razor to cut herself free, inevitably slicing her fingers and wrists as she did, he heard the older man's voice crack at the other end of the phone before the mumbled thank you came through and the line went dead.

Dead, that's what her eyes were like, dead, blank, the usual green sparkle that made everyone around her smile was gone, had been brutally torn from her. And that's what he now saw in Lindsay too, blank, expressionless eyes as she retold her story and the pain that gripped his heart swelled, almost taking him over.

It wasn't right that this should happen. Why did pain and hate seem to befall on the group? First Stella was attacked, then Aiden brutally murdered and now Lindsay. Closing his eyes momentarily he opened them again and focused once more on Lindsay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He pushed my pants down to my ankles and tore off my underwear and I knew what was coming and I just wanted to die, I wished he would kill me." She heard an intake of breath from someone in the room but she wasn't sure who. It sounded ridiculous now, but at that moment when she knew what was coming she had longed for death.

"He didn't. He held my arms down on the ground, crushing them, but I kept my legs closed to stop him and he let go of one of my hands to push my legs apart. So, I tried once again to fight him, I hit him and scratched him trying to make him let go, but it didn't work. He got himself between my legs and then he broke my wrist and I just stopped. I just stopped fighting, I knew it was useless, I knew what he was going to do."

A stray tear fell down her cheek and landed on her's and Danny's hand. She heard her brother take a sharp intake of breath as she spoke and it made her shiver. She closed her eyes as the images she was speaking off flooded into her mind, she could still feel him, still hear him. She could hear the others in the room calling her, asking her if she was all right but she wasn't with them.

She was back there, in that alley with him. A small pained moan escaped her lips and her body shook a little as if she were possessed. She heard the tape recorder be switched off and felt someone's hand on her forehead. She heard Stella shout for a doctor, heard Steve be pushed out of the way and heard Danny's worried voice demand to know what was wrong. Something was under her nose, was it the tarmac, the sweat? No, it was stronger, harsher, and suddenly she was back.

Sitting up, her eyes flung open and short gasps came from her mouth as if she had been brought back from the edge of death. Focusing her eyes on what was in front of her she saw the young doctor holding a vial of something under her nose, he nodded at her and checked some vitals before turning to the rest of group.

"She's had a panic attack, please, if you insist on taking this statement now do not push her too much." The doctor nodded and Mac thanked him while each member of the group reclaimed their position in the room.

Flack looked at Lindsay, the worry clear in his eyes. He held the recorder out and asked her, "You sure you want to carry on?"

She nodded and stared at him, eyes determined. "Yes. I need to do this now." Flack nodded and switched on the recorder asking her to carry on. "I felt him push into me, he was rough, I wasn't ready, so I felt him tear me apart, I screamed and he moaned."

Her body tensed as she retold her tale, she took a glance at Stella. The older woman stood in the corner, eyes wide and afraid, full of tears and Lindsay felt something pass between them. Steve held his head in his hands struggling to accept what he was being told. Danny had his hand back in hers, running his thumb lightly over her skin letting her know he was there.

She took a ragged breath and stared at Mac as she spoke next, he held back his emotions, and she could speak to him and retrieve strength from him. It would just be like any other case, she would inform him of what happened and they would hash it out, he as the supervisor leading her to the conclusions.

"He kept going Mac, and I lay there thinking of anything but what was happening. I could feel one of his hands on my breasts as he pushed into me harder I almost vomited and could feel myself losing consciousness, I was aware I had lost a lot of blood but I refused to pass out there. I was struggling to breathe, the rag was cutting off a lot of my oxygen and I could see spots form in front of my eyes."

Mac nodded, he wasn't sure why. He had never experienced this, he didn't understand; maybe he was showing her his support, whatever he did it helped her, she took a breath and carried on.

"I felt him ejaculate and I thought it was over, he stood and redid his pants. But then he kicked me, hard, in my side and I went flying to the other end of the alley. I screamed again but the rag muffled my scream. He came over and carried on kicking me, hard and fast, I remember raising my hands to protect my head. He kept laughing, just laughing as he beat me. And then he stopped, there were voices at the end of the alleyway and he cursed. He bent down and flipped out a knife, he told me I was very lucky and then he cut my stomach. Then he was gone. And it was finally over. And he was gone."

She exhaled loudly and her eyes, which had been focused on one spot on Mac's face, sending her into a trance, flickered back to reality and she was able to look around again. She turned to Danny and locked eyes with him and was terrified by the anger she saw in them and her voice went down to a whisper again.

"I got your page. But once I saw that you were being sent to the same crime scene I was at, I bolted. I pulled my pants up and stumbled to a taxi, he must have took pity on me cause I was bleeding badly, but he still got me to the hospital and I'm not sure if I even paid him. I came in and asked the nurse for a SAFE exam and then well..that's it."

She stopped talking and Flack turned off the recorder, as he did there was a deathly silence in the room. Steve stood up first and wiped his chin with his thumb and muttered. "I need to make a call."

He walked out of the room and Lindsay stared at him and then lowered her head. "He's ashamed of me."

"No he's not, Lindsay, he's just scared and upset, you're his little sister." Stella spoke reassuringly and walked over to the empty chair Steve had left and sat down next to Lindsay, stroking her hair gently.

"Why didn't you wait for us, Lindsay?" Mac's voice was genuinely curious and Lindsay shrugged.

"I didn't want you guys to find me like that, I didn't want you to see me in that state. And I was afraid. I don't know Mac, I just had to get out of there, I didn't want to have to face everyone when I got attacked, I'm a detective, I should know better. I should have been able to get myself out of that, I didn't want to let you down." Her voice cracked a bit and Stella handed her a cup of water before speaking.

"Lindsay, even police officers get attacked, just because we do what we do doesn't mean we're not vulnerable, these things happen to anyone." Stella spoke with knowledge only she had and Lindsay turned to look at her. A small smile crossed her lips as she realised Stella knew only too well what Lindsay went through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny sat and listened to Lindsay tell her story, part of him stayed calm and he rubbed his thumb along her smooth skin, just a small gesture to let her know she was ok and he was there, but more to remind himself that she was really here with him. The other part of him was burning with a hot fury. As he listened to the words flowing out of her mouth the burning got more intense and threatened to break out of him.

How dare somebody do this to her, how dare somebody reduce her to this. It killed him to see her be in this situation, she should be on their side of the tape, not the victim's. And then a tear slipped onto his hand and he looked at her, she had her eyes closed. He squeezed her hand and a timid moan slipped through her parted lips, her body convulsed in front of him, and he shot up out of his seat.

Terror shot through him like electricity, and he felt his chest close as his lungs seized to work. Gasping, his eyes were wide as the fear in his head told him that he was losing her, gripping her hand tightly he stared down at her in the bed. Mac was next to him in a second, as soon as Lindsay convulsed; Mac pushed Danny away, sending him flying backwards, Mac took Danny's spot next to Lindsay.

"Lindsay! Lindsay, can you hear me!" Mac rested his hand on her forehead and Stella opened the door and demanded.

"We need a doctor in here now!"

"Lindsay!" Mac called her again but she just convulsed once more. Danny's attention turned to Mac as jealously burned up inside him. Danny wanted to move forward and throw Mac away from her; he should be the one calling her, that was his job. Mac was just her boss, he was more, he was her partner, her friend.

But then he saw Mac's eyes and he saw the flash of concern in them and realised that Mac was just as worried as he was. If there was one thing he learnt over the years, it was that Mac cared for his employees. Danny always suspected that Mac and Stella were more than friends, but was never shown any proof, Mac cared for all of them, Hawkes, Aiden, Adam, Flack, and even Danny himself. Regardless of what Danny did or said, Mac was ultimately there for him, a father figure, and Danny realised that Mac was just as terrified as he was that they were losing Lindsay.

Suddenly the door flung open and a doctor came striding into the room, he pushed Steve out of the way and bent over Lindsay. After a moment he turned around and started rummaging in a cupboard.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Danny shouted as she once again shook.

The doctor ignored him and pulled out a small vial; opening it he held it under Lindsay's nose until she suddenly opened her eyes, gasping for breath. The doctor turned and said something to the others but Danny wasn't interested, he immediately went back to her side and grabbed hold of her hand again, ashamed that he cared so much and was making it so obvious.

Once everyone was back to his or her places Lindsay began her story again. Danny sat and listened and once again felt the surge of anger flood through him. She talked about how the son of a bitch who had attacked her, had torn her apart and violated her and Danny almost vomited, she paused for a moment but then carried on, and it didn't slip past him that she addressed Mac.

He wondered why she was staring at their supervisor, for a brief moment, before he was pulled back into her story. She told of how he had beaten her once he was done and Danny was transported to when he was a kid, his own Father had never beat his Ma but Danny had known plenty of people who used to beat their wives to keep them in check and he always hated it and vowed never to hit a woman.

Suddenly he was transported to when he had held Lindsay's wrist so tightly he had caused bruises and he felt sick with himself once again. She turned to him and he locked eyes with her, he could see her mouth moving, hear her talking but it didn't register. For the next ten minutes Danny was in a zombie state; Steve left, Mac and Stella talked to Lindsay, but Danny just stared. Everything he had heard just then, he had heard before, but never from the mouth of his friend and he was having trouble accepting it. He only snapped out of his trance when Steve came charging back into the room and nodded at Lindsay.

"The doctors say they will be releasing you later on, and then you're coming home with me. I've booked us for a seven o clock flight."

No one moved or breathed. Danny felt his stomach sink lower as he realised Lindsay was leaving, he knew she would probably return, but when? A month? Two months? Six months? A year? He closed his eyes in sorrow, but opened them as he heard Lindsay say strongly,

"No."

**Sorry again about the lateness of getting this chapter in to you guys.**

**I hope you enjoy it...next chapter...Steve leaves, but does Lindsay leave with him?**

**Who knows eh?**

**Reviews are welcomed...u know I love them**

**xxx**


	19. They Hate Me

**Disclaimer: I do not have the papers claiming CSI NY...unfortunately.**

**Chapter Nineteen.**

Danny jumped a little as he heard Steve's ferocious voice thunder from the room in front of him. Nervously rubbing his eyes he sank back into the chair and gazed at his bandaged hand. He looked up as he felt Mac sit next to him and sighed loudly, showing Mac that he wasn't going to initiate the conversation. Mac's hands were folded in front of him on his lap and they both stared at the closed door before them as Mac spoke,

"Stella's gone for proper coffee."

"Good."

"She's tired of hospital crap, she says."

"Yeah."

"Said she'd bring us some back also."

"Thanks."

Giving up they both sank back into silence and continued to stare at the door, wincing every once in awhile at the thunderous roars coming from within. Then suddenly Danny grunted, turning Mac questioned him.

"What?"

"She's using the voice." Danny said with a smirk.

"What voice?"

"Well, when she's passionate about something, obsessing or just a bit ticked off, she shouts. But when she's actually livid about something her voice goes dangerously quiet, and you just know to shut up."

They heard Steve's voice once gain bellow and the crash of something from within, chuckling Danny sat back in his chair smugly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsay turned to Steve as he entered the room but what he said sent her slamming into the wall, anger bubbling inside her like a mighty volcano about to erupt. She spoke to the others without taking her eyes off Steve.

"Could you guys just give me a moment with Steve please?"

"Yeah course. Listen Linds I gotta get back to the precinct, but I'll be back after my shift. Hope you're ok." Flack was the only one to speak; apologising profusely that he had to leave; the others just slinked out of the room.

Once the door was shut firmly Lindsay spoke, her eyes set ablaze. "What?"

"I said, I've booked us on for a flight home later on today. What's the problem?" Steve stood at the end of the bed, hands grasping the railing as he leant on it.

"The problem is this is my home, and I can't just run back to Montana any time something bad happens." She shifted up in the bed slightly, trying to keep her calm.

"You were raped!" His words stung her and he instantly regretted saying them as he saw her flinch.

"Get out." Her voice was deathly quiet and he sighed biting his lip.

Speaking more quietly he tried to coax her. "Bunny this isn't just something bad, this is huge, you need your family, you need someone to look after you."

"I don't need anyone to look after me Steve. I'm not seven any more, I'm all grown up now!"

"You couldn't shower by yourself Lindsay! Stop acting ridiculous you know you need to come home, and whether I have to force you, you're coming." He grunted and took a deep breath forcing himself to look at her. "Lindsay, please, just come home with me."

"I'm not going Steve. No. Look, I appreciate you coming out I do, thanks, but I'm fine." She tried to use her arms to hoist her up the bed further but her arms were weak and buckled from underneath her.

Running to her side, Steve slipped as he tried to get to her as fast as he could. Reaching out for the table he made a grab for it, but instead missed and fell, bringing the table toppling down with him. "FUCK!"

He lay on his back for a moment as the table lay next to him, the crash still ringing in his ears. And then he heard her soft chuckle, not a hearty laugh, but it was something, a sign of the old Lindsay still within her. Sitting up he settled the table back upright before standing back up and looking at her. He smiled and brushed his jeans down a bit before speaking again. "Where were we? Oh yeah, Lindsay, you're coming home even if I have to drag you onto the plane."

"I am not." Her voice went deadly low and he knew from experience he should quit while he was ahead, but he didn't, his frustration broke through and he let out an almighty roar.

"YOU BLOODY WELL ARE!" He growled in his throat and clenched his fists, forcing himself to calm down. He had to remember this was his sister, not his child. He couldn't force her to do anything. And besides, this was Lindsay, she could hold her own. He knew that, being the only daughter in a mainly male dominated family she had learned from a young age how to manipulate and control those around her and use them to her advantage. She didn't have the brawn, but she had the brain.

"Steve, I'm not going. I don't care what you say, what you do. You can try and get me on that plane, but you know damn well I'm not going to let you." Her voice reached an all time low and he heard the ripple of anger within it as she carried on. "The only way you are going to take me home is if you knock me out and bundle me onto the plane. The only way anyone makes me do something I don't want to do is by knocking me out Steve."

His head shot up and he immediately felt guilt swill in the pit of his stomach as he realised what she was saying. All the time he had been talking about forcing her onto a plane, forcing her to do something she didn't want to do when just hours ago some sick bastard had forced her into sex, just hours ago she had been raped.

Her attacker had tried to knock her out, but even then she had held strong, staying alert and vigilant during the attack refusing to give in. Running a hand over his face in irritation he shook his head and begged. "Please Lindsay, come on. Please Bunny, just come home we'll sort everything out there. It's where you belong."

She had her face turned away from him but he could see the tears welling in her eyes and her voice was small and timid when she finally spoke. "I can't Steve. They hate me."

Sighing he sat on the edge of her bed and stared at his hands which were curled in his lap. "They don't hate you Lindsay. They are just angry, what you did hurt them, it hurt Ma, she thought you were going to be fine and then you suddenly threw it all back in their faces. But that doesn't change the fact that they still love you and want to look after you."

She was silent and he could see the pent up anger and old pain that was still running through her veins and had been for years, settle in her eyes. Lowering his head to his chest he heaved a sigh as he remembered coming home from that night.

_He, Chris and Cameron jumped out of Chris' truck and made the way up the drive to their home. Gazing at the house in front of them, all three noted that the usually bustling house was unsettlingly quiet. Cameron let out a low whistle as they reached the door and all three shared a look, knowing the trouble that their baby sister was in. Making their way into the family room Chris sank onto a chair while Cameron made his way into the kitchen and called back through to them._

"_Beer?"_

_Chris nodded with a sigh. "I think we're all going to need one, yeah." _

_Steve heard Cameron let out a chuckle as he sat next to Chris on the couch and thanked his older brother for the bottle of beer that had been slid into his hand. Steve looked at Cameron for a moment before looking at Chris. No one spoke, all three just sat and prayed to God for a quick fix of the situation._

"_Should we call them or something?" Steve nervously sat forward on the seat, he didn't like the situation. Lindsay had warned him prior about her feelings but he never thought she would act on them. But she had, and here they were. _

"_No. Dad's stayed to work it out. It will be fine." Chris gave the orders, as usual. And Steve nodded, sitting back in his seat for a second before leaning forward again. _

"_Should we go check on her?" _

"_Ma's with her Ste, just give them their time to sort it out." Once again Chris barked the orders and Steve settled back in his seat and took a swig of his drink. _

_The bitter liquid slid down his throat and he winced, gulping it down, forcing it down his throat. Shaking his head he whispered. "It's too quiet." _

"_Maybe she's killed her." Chris and Steve stared at Cameron who chuckled at his crap attempt at easing the situation. Chris hit him lightly in the shoulder before too breaking into a laugh, joining with Cameron's hearty laugh. Steve was silent for a moment before he too started to laugh, the nervousness of the situation being too much for him to handle. _

_Their laughter was cut short as the front door opened and their father walked in looking tired and worn, his weather beaten face frowned and creased with tiredness and old age. Turning their attention to him all three boys stared at him, each wanting to say something but none of them could find the right words to say. _

_Nodding at his children the old man shut the door before walking past them and heading upstairs. All three boys sat in silence once more as they heard their parents bedroom door shut behind their father. _

_Moments passed. Maybe they were minutes, he couldn't remember, but he next remembered his mother coming down the stairs. The pleasant, warm friendly face of their mother was etched in pain as tears streamed down her face, leaving a warm path on her cheeks. _

_Cameron jumped up instantly and walked over to her, taking her in his strong arms as Chris and Steve also stood and walked over to her to join the hug. She buried her head into Cameron and Chris' shoulders as she cried and they soothed her muffled sobs._

"_I just don't know why. What am I to do?"_

_Their soothing tones calmed her but she continued to cling to her eldest children for support as she cried it out. Steve stood back from the hug after a moment, unable to handle his mother's pain and knowing that his baby sister was in more pain. Climbing the stairs slowly he made the way to her bedroom, knocking on the door he paused before opening it._

_He expected to see her on her bed clutching her teddies. Or at her window, sitting on the bench looking to the skies. Or even at her desk, writing in her journal. But he found her room empty, void of existence. Shutting the door quietly he hung his head and made his way back down the stairs to his broken mother. _

Sighing again Steve brought his head up and turned to look at Lindsay. She was sat in the same position she had been in for the whole talk; her face turned looking out at the window. She always loved the sky, he didn't really know what it was about the sky but ever since she was a young child it has fascinated her. Weighing up the situation, he decided to pull the ace out of the pack and use the big guns. Touching her hand gently, he asked.

"Will you not come home for Dad?"

Her eyes closed in pain as she tried to hold back the tears, she had promised herself a long time ago that she wouldn't cry over this anymore, it wasn't worth her tears. She turned her hand over and grabbed his hand with hers; squeezing it tightly she kept her eyes closed as she whispered.

"I can't."

His shoulders sagged as he realised he had lost the battle. His insides turned and turned, he was at a loss of what to do. He couldn't leave her on her own; she needed someone to care for her. Yet he couldn't stay, his children needed him, his wife needed him, he couldn't take more time off work.

He debated forcing her onto the plane but quickly dismissed the idea realising he would never be able to get her through the security gates if she didn't want to go. Bringing his head up his eyes met hers and he licked his lips in thought and nodded.

"Alright, what do we do then?"

**Ok I know it's kind of a short chapter, but Im trying desperately to get the next one up for you asap.**

**That of course, depends on how many reviews you nice people give me.**

**Adds a bit of past to Lindsay, as I have been trying to do the whole story. I am NOT ignoring the past the show has given us, but I feel that there are so many stories wrote around that event (GREAT STORIES!!) but I wanted to take this somewhere a little different. Half of me doesnt want to try and compete with those great stories that have been written about the event in Lindsay's past cause they are so good and the other half of me wnats to try something new. So I have. **

**Obviously you dont know what has happened yet. But that will come later. Up till then...give me your suggestions, ideas and plots bunnys that you think it might be. Who knows someone might be correct...or someone might come up with a better suggestion than I have and I'll write that instead P**

**Review please. I'll love you forever.**

**xxx**


	20. Families and Lectures

**Chapter Twenty**

Stella arrived back at the hospital a little while later carrying four large steaming cups of coffee and a bag full of muffins. Striding forward toward Mac and Danny she couldn't help but smile as they both turned simultaneously toward her at the sound of her heels clicking on the ground. Pulling up in front of them she handed Mac his usual, black straight up. And then she handed Danny a milky coffee to soothe him, before taking her own coffee from the pack.

Sitting down on the other side of Danny she wanted desperately to touch him in some way, to comfort him. He was hunched up, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands rubbing his face tiredly, his eyes blank and exhausted. Danny always struck her as a little kid trapped in a big boy's body. He had grown up surrounded by corruption, he had been involved in Tanglewood, maybe not directly but he had still been involved. He had been forced to grow up pretty quickly; kids from Staten Island rarely got the childhood they deserved and as Stella watched him now, she saw a scared little boy.

He was a good guy, she knew he was, and she knew that his feelings for Lindsay ran deeper than just being her partner and she also knew this wasn't the first time he had come close to losing someone he loved. Finally giving in she reached out and laid her hand gently on his arm in support. He turned to look at her and she saw the tiredness and ache in his eyes, squeezing his arm lightly she gave him a small smile.

He nodded before turning back to look at his coffee, all three sat in silence for a few more minutes, Mac slowly ripping a muffin apart, Danny hunched forward on his seat and Stella sat sipping her coffee repeatedly.

"Why is he taking her back?" Danny's raspy voice shocked both Stella and Mac from their stupor and Mac gave Stella a look that told her this conversation was in her hands.

Sighing she lent forward to meet Danny's position. "Because I think he feels she needs her family Danny. She needs someone to look after her and help her heal, and Steve thinks that her family would be the best people to do that, so he's taking her home."

Danny nodded solemnly before his head shot up and he gaped at Stella. "I could look after her."

Stella saw Mac rub his eyes in frustration at Danny's comment and her voice bore the hint of a laugh. "What?"

"I could look after her Stell, I know its ridiculous, but I know Lindsay, she'd wanna stay in the city and I could look after her." Stella opened her mouth to argue but Danny just carried on, "No, listen, she could stay at my apartment, or I could go around to her place every morning to look after her. I could get her meals, make sure she's taking her meds and just look after her. Please just think about it. She's my best friend. I can take care of her, and she clearly doesn't wanna go back to Montana, she's been screaming bloody murder in there."

Both Stella and Mac sat in silence at Danny's sudden outburst neither knew what to say or do. Danny could be so passionate about things that it led him astray and he far too often followed his heart when his brain was showing him the right way. And Stella knew that Mac was wary of letting Danny follow his heart again, it had gotten him in trouble too many times in the past, but she also knew that it's a person's mistakes that makes them who they are.

Stella looked at Danny fidgeting eagerly in his seat, he reminded her of a little boy begging his parents to allow him a puppy and who was she to deny her child something? Twisting her mouth nervously she closed her eyes before sighing. "Mac?"

Danny whipped around to face Mac and stared at his boss, a pleading look evident in his eyes, and begged, his voice desperate and pleading. "Mac I'm not asking for your permission, I'm going to do this. All I'm asking for is time off, to help me. She's going to need full time care for a few weeks and if I'm being called out I can't give it to her. Please, Mac?"

Mac looked intently at Danny, before flicking his eyes to Stella who gave a little shrug along with a smile. Realising that he had already lost the battle he nodded slightly. "I can give you three weeks. But after that I'm going to need you back at work. I can't have two of my best CSI's off for long periods of time, Danny. You can have three weeks."

Danny jumped out of his seat in excitement and relief, his body felt alive again. As long as he could convince Steve that Lindsay would be looked after, she would be staying, hopefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny stood triumphantly and began to pace the corridor, wondering in his mind what he would say to Steve and Lindsay to try and convince them that he could care for her.

"_But can you?" _

The nasty little voice in the back of his head was back again and this time it was carrying pitchforks. His brow furrowed as he fought with himself, once again the subject of the fight being the woman who had tormented his thoughts for over a year. He could look after he; he would prove them all wrong. He was a police officer, one of New York's finest, he could look after his friend when she was in trouble couldn't he?

"_But you couldn't look after Louie could you?"_

The voice bit at him again, chewing away on his insecurities. He had tried his best to do right by Louie. For years he'd been trying to straighten out his older brother but he'd never succeeded. Danny had spent hundreds, maybe thousands on his brother, buying him out of his debts and problems, trying to set him on the right path but he somehow always managed to wander off it again.

Danny had gotten him jobs - as a delivery guy, factory worker, bar man, phone operator - you name it, Danny got it for Louie. And Louie always threw it back in his face, getting fired within a month of having the job. And so, in despair, Danny had washed his hands of his older brother, discarding him from his life unable to deal with his problems anymore. Danny had tried to long to free himself of his past life and Louie and his problems were always a constant reminder that he could never fully do that.

And then Louie ended up in hospital, beaten to the edge of life for Danny. And Danny had realised that, no matter what, you stick by your family, because blood never thins and they always pull through for you. And so he had stayed by Louie that night, trying to get him to pull through. And, thank God he did. So now Danny had the chance to make it up to him, if he could.

"_But just cause Louie ended up like that doesn't mean Montana will end up the same way." Danny argued with his mind._

"_Oh no? What about Vince Morocetti?"_ The voice cruelly brought up one of Danny's oldest friends. The two, as kids, were never apart, but now they were.

It had been just after Aiden had left when Danny started to get phone calls from Vince. He never picked up, but instead let it go through to voicemail. Vince left messages, begging Danny to help him out of some trouble he was in, but Danny never returned them. He was still treading on thin ice with Mac and his supervisors due to the shooting in the subway, but he wished now, more than ever, that he could turn back time and return his messages.

Because a week after receiving the phone calls Danny was called out to Staten Island on a case. When he got to the warehouse, he found Vince, mutilated and spread out along the floor of the warehouse. Danny pulled himself off the case immediately, passing it to Stella so that there wouldn't be a conflict of interest.

That had been a rough time, shooting a cop, getting pulled off the promotion grid, losing Aiden and Vince, and, at the time, gaining Lindsay had been a bitch, as well. But now he was so glad to have her, she was a blessing and he knew that it was just his anger of losing Aiden that made him hate her at first.

But now, she meant so much to him and he was going to take care of her. He was going to make sure he did it right, he wasn't going to mess this up. This was Lindsay, his Montana, he couldn't mess this up. Because if he did, he wouldn't be able to get over it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve rubbed his face in aggravation, once again, and let out a low growl from the back of his throat. "Alright, so it's decided. I'll call Uncle Frank, get him to let you stay with him for a few weeks."

Lindsay frowned and stared at her brother. She hated these conditions, why couldn't she just take care of herself? She was a big girl now, she didn't need her family to look after her, but she knew Steve wouldn't let up. Biting her cracked lip she fought back fresh tears, and nodded. "Whatever."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Danny's head sliding through the small opening. Without realising it, Lindsay's eyes brightened and the faintest of smiles appeared on her lips at the sight of Danny. He grinned at her and then turned to look at Steve. "Sorry to interrupt, but can I come in?"

Reluctantly, Steve nodded and turned his attention to the man that stood in front of them. He watched as Danny shuffled nervously and it didn't escape his attention that Lindsay beside him sat more upright in his presence. He knew Danny had something to say, and after taking a quick glance at the wall clock he decided to push it out of him. "Just spit it out."

After clearing his throat and coughing a little Danny began to speak, nodding his head as he did. "Ok, I know how you want Lindsay to go home with you, back to Montana. And I think you should know that if it's just a case of her being taken care of, that that will happen here."

Steve knew his eyes had widened and he opened his mouth to cut the boy off, but Danny just ploughed right on. "What I mean is, she has family here, too, ya' know and we all care for her, too, and we would look after her just as well as you guys back in Montana would."

Steve took a glance at Lindsay and saw that the smile had grown every so slightly and he knew he had definitely lost the war now, but he wasn't just going to give in, he would fight till the end. Narrowing his eyes he glared at Danny. "And how do you expect me to believe you have the time to care for her? Lindsay rarely comes home because her job keeps her so busy, apparently what you do is rather demanding. So how are you going to give her the care she needs?"

He knew Lindsay was giving him daggers, he could almost feel them burning into his back but he wasn't just going to let his baby sister be taken care of by some New York schmuck without putting up a fight. Danny nodded in agreement with him at his statement and clapped his hands together.

"Well that's the beauty of it, ya' see I've spoken to Mac and he's given me three weeks off to fully care for her. You." He turned to look at Lindsay, and he could see the emotions in her eyes finally. "He's given me three weeks. And I spoke to Stella and she said that she would sort it with Mac that after those three weeks different people will have different days off so we can fully look after you."

Steve turned and watched Lindsay, he saw the emotions flit across her face, too many for him to count. But the main one he saw was relief. He wasn't sure if it was relief of not coming home, or knowing that people care for her. And frankly he didn't care, it was relief all the same and that was some way to recovery in his eyes. He turned back to Danny and could see in the young man's eyes the silent plea to Lindsay, for her to stay in New York, and finally he nodded.

"Alright."

Steve thought he would hear squeals of happiness, murmurs of thanks, shouts of excitement, anything, but all he heard was silence. Looking up he couldn't help but smile at the look that the two people before him were sharing.

As much as he hated to admit it there was clearly something going on between his sister and this jackass. The smile the two bore on their face told him that, but the ferocious eye contact between them confirmed it for him. Standing he grabbed his coat and turned to Lindsay.

"Right. Well then, if that's the case I'm going to be getting off."

She nodded and finally turned her eyes back to him. He stared in her eyes, desperately seeking the Lindsay he knew in there. The Lindsay he chose to remember, but she wasn't there, hadn't been for a long time now. Even before this tragedy had happened she had disappeared and barely anyone saw her.

There had been moments, when she had come back to Montana or when he had visited her and they had laughed, falling back into the same routine that was so familiar to them, when he had seen that girl. But those moments were rare. He took a step forward toward her and gently placed the softest of kisses on her forehead.

"I love you, bunny."

She smiled and looked up at him returning his kiss with one to his cheek. "I know. And I love you, too."

He took a deep breath in and shrugged a little. "Well, you know I'm just a call away if anything should go wrong." His eyes shot toward Danny for a moment before returning to Lindsay's face. "Or if you need me. And if you change your mind, Linds, there's still room for you in Montana. Anytime."

He saw the shot of fear that appeared in her eyes momentarily and knew that she feared coming home most of all. But still she nodded and gave him a smile. Kissing her one last time he then turned to Danny and nodded towards the corridor. "A word please."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny couldn't help but feel his stomach tighten and his chest suddenly release as he saw Steve nod and agree to let him look after Lindsay. Something in the back of his mind told him that he would mess this up, probably hurt her more, or let her down. But he fought that voice back and his smile broke through as he stared at Lindsay. He knew that she was broken, hurting and in pain but right now all he saw was the beautiful women before him. Her hair was dry now, curly and bouncy, her eyes met his and his smile grew as hers did. She was staying. He took in her appearance, battered and bruised, wounds unbelievably fresh, but still she was smiling. Still she was strong.

He saw Steve step forward and talk to Lindsay, he didn't really hear what was said, and he didn't really care. She was staying. That was all that mattered. He didn't miss Steve's eyes flicking to him as he told Lindsay to call him if anything went wrong. He knew Steve had little faith in him, and he wasn't sure why.

He had never given this man cause to hate him or doubt him. Yeah, Danny might have had worries about whether he could actually care for Lindsay, but Danny knew himself. He knew his own past and where his demons lie, Steve didn't. So Danny found it a little unsettling that Steve had such little faith in him.

Yet this man had first greeted him with a punch to the face, and then all they had done since, was fight. Needless to say Danny wasn't too fond of the guy, but he was Lindsay's brother and if Danny wanted to be anything more than friends with Lindsay he had to tolerate him, and so he had.

He rolled his eyes at Steve's faithless comment and then brought his eyes back to Lindsay and he swore right there and then, to himself, and to the Gods, that he was going to look after her. He was going to be there for her no matter what. If she pushed him away, so be it, but until she was better he wasn't going to leave her. He'd be there for her, just like a good friend should.

He saw Steve straighten and turn to him, "A word please." Danny's mind screamed at him not to go, he knew he was going to get a lecture and he hated lectures. It wasn't that Danny was afraid of Steve. In his line of work he couldn't afford to be scared easily by people, so despite Steve's towering, muscular appearance Danny was feeling quite calm.

And anyway, it wasn't like he was new to receiving the big brother talk, in fact in his time Danny had received more big brother talks than he would like to remember. He had learned now, from past experiences, that the way to make them end quicker and pass easier was to just nod and agree to whatever was being said.

But still, despite his knowledge and experience of these talks Danny found himself dragging his feet into the corridor. He really hated being talked at; he had no chance to defend himself and just had to take what came his way with a pinch of salt. He hated lectures, hated them so much that if someone told him he wouldn't have to receive any more lectures in his time as long as he chopped off all his toes, he would chop off his toes.

Normally the lectures he received were from Mac, and he had learned to handle them from his boss, but from older big brothers, guh, he hated them! However, despite his mind's protests he followed the older man out into the hallway.

Stella and Mac stood and glanced at them both as they entered the hallway. Danny met Mac's eyes and rolled his own, Mac smirked at him and Danny couldn't help a grin forming as well. Stella stepped toward them both and nodded at Steve.

"I'll drive you to the airport."

"Oh no, it's alright I'll take a taxi…" Steve began to protest but Stella smiled and shook her head.

"No she wants to. If you're really lucky she'll put the lights and sirens on for you." Danny smirked at Steve and he knew both Stella and Mac were inwardly groaning at his wiseass comment, but frankly he didn't care.

Steve glared at him for a moment before turning to Stella and nodding. "In that case, thank you."

"No problem, I'll go get the car and wait for you outside." Stella bowed her head a little and gave Danny a warning look before turning on her heel and heading out.

Steve waited till Mac had disappeared into Lindsay's room before turning back to face Danny. Danny desperately wanted to smirk but he fought the urge and instead kept his face straight, his eyes blank and staring at Steve. He saw the older man grind his teeth together as he tried to think of the words to say. Danny wondered if he was trying to tone it down or bulk it up and intimidate Danny, either way he decided to wait and let Steve speak first.

Finally Steve pierced Danny with a glare and as he spoke he didn't try and mask the disdain and contempt evident in his voice. "Listen Messer, I'm trusting you here. She's extremely important to me, to our family. And if I hear even a whisper that you have upset or hurt her I'll be back, with reinforcements. You know, backup." He raised his eyebrows toward Danny and stepped up closer to his face. "You best be understanding this because I'm not joking, if you hurt her, I will physically kill you and make it so that no one on your 'team' can find any trace of you. Capeesh?"

Danny stared at Steve. He knew that he was meant to be intimidated, but the bulky appearance of this man had worn off and Danny found the speech slightly amusing, though he wasn't fool enough to let Steve know that. He understood that Steve just wanted to protect Lindsay the same way Danny did, and for that, Danny respected him. Nodding he agreed, "Capeesh."

"Good." Steve stepped back and then nodded at Danny. "Nice to meet you." He held his hand out for Danny to shake and waited expectantly.

Danny took his hand firmly, and gave it the slightest of shakes. "You too." He felt Steve's hand go to pull away but Danny held it tightly. "I think you should know before you go that I would never do anything to hurt Lindsay and I have no intention of giving you cause to murder me."

Danny didn't want to mention that he found it highly unlikely Steve could completely obliterate him and leave no trace to be found, or the fact that Lindsay would probably find something anyway. So instead he finally let go of his hand and put his own hands into his pockets and waited for Steve to walk away. However, Steve just stood looking at him, sizing him up before he nodded. "Good. Let's keep it that way."

And then, at last he turned and followed Stella out into the car park where he climbed into the SUV and was taken to the airport. Danny watched him leave the corridor but as soon as the elevator door closed, he turned and made his way back to Lindsay. As he entered the room he found Lindsay sat in a wheelchair, bag on her lap, ready to go. Mac was bent in front of her talking to her, his soothing voice making her smile, but as Danny cleared his throat they both turned and looked at him. His eyes fixed on Lindsay, he coughed.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him and turned to Mac. "Thank you, I will."

Mac stood and turned to Danny who nodded at him. "Thanks Mac, but I got it from here."

"Alright." Mac turned and walked to the door, but before he left he turned to face them and rubbed his chin. "Lindsay, take care. Danny," He paused looking at the floor for a moment before looking back at Danny. "We'll talk later."

Danny nodded and watched Mac leave, before grabbing the handles of the wheelchair and pushing Lindsay out of the room. As they went Lindsay smirked to herself and nodded to where Mac had stood. "So, what have you done now?"

Danny grinned as he heard the teasing note in Lindsay's voice, "I have no idea. Oh, I crashed one of the SUV's!"

Lindsay laughed. "What?"

Danny shrugged and shook his head. "It doesn't matter, I'll explain later."

He wheeled her out of the hospital and helped her into the back seat of his now dented car and folded the wheelchair up, placing it in the trunk before climbing into the drivers seat. They drove in silence for a few minutes before Danny's voice broke the silence. "Where you wanna go?" He glanced into the mirror as his question was met by silence and saw that she was fast asleep, bruised eyes gently closed, her bandaged chest rising and falling rhythmically. As he turned the car left, taking them toward his home, he released a sigh and silently prayed a prayer of thanks to the Gods above.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flack pulled up in his squad car and parked as close as he could to the crime scene. Jumping out of his car he strolled up the pathway, tightening his tie as he went. Rounding the corner he began to climb the stairs leading to the address he had been given as the crime scene.

He nodded to the uniforms standing at the door and walked past them into the moderate apartment. His detective eye saw the dead body, mangled and covered in blood, lying on the floor to his right, while his human eye saw the young girl of around fifteen sitting on the floor, her back to the victim, a blanket pulled around her shoulders. Turning back to the uniforms he nodded,

"Phone the morgue, get Dr Driscoll down here and some CSI's also."

The uniforms nodded at their orders and one stepped away from the doorway opening his cell as he went. Turning back around to the crime scene Flack made his way to the young girl sitting on the floor. Crouching on his haunches in front of her he spoke softly and encouragingly.

"Miss Knifton?"

"It's Nadia." The young girl had dark eyes; streaks of wet mascara and eyeliner lay on her cheeks while her dark curls hung around her face limply.

However the strength in her voice surprised Flack, he rarely encountered people on this job who had witnessed what this child had and were still strong. He regarded her for a moment before sitting next to her.

"Nadia, sorry. Can you tell me what happened?"

The young woman inhaled deeply and began to twist her shaking fingers together as she told her story. "I slept out last night, over at my friend's house, but I wasn't meant to. I was just meant to be studying. But then it got late and I called Hannah and checked whether it was ok for me to stay over, she said it was so long as I came back this morning before school. So I did. I came back around half seven and I opened the door and shouted "Hannah", then I turned and saw her."

The girl who had been relatively strong and consistent throughout her story began to shake more and finally cracked and broke down. "She was just laying there, covered in blood, naked, with so much blood around her, I just didn't know what to do. I just freaked out and screamed, and screamed. Then, I don't know, I called the police. There was just too much blood, and her eyes, her eyes, they were just empty."

She began to cry and Flack, who had been writing in his notebook lowered his pen and wrapped his arms around the little girl letting her cry into his arms. He felt her tighten her fingers around his jacket and weep, dampening his shirt with her young tears. His face remained stony as he held her close to him but soon there was a young liaison officer in front of them speaking to Nadia with a soothing voice and he felt her gently remove the young girl from him and watched as she lead Nadia to a corner.

After a moment of watching them he stood and straightened his suit, brushing the lint off his pants. Wrinkling his nose a bit he made his way over to the body which Peyton was now examining.

"Can you give me a COD Peyton?"

The woman nodded politely. "From what I can see, multiple bruises, lacerations all over the body, scratches and scrapes, and severe head trauma, I'd said she was beaten to death. From what I can feel of the skull I'd take a guess that she was thrown against something solid, hard, and part of her skull has fractured and probably pierced the brain. But I can't be sure till I get her back to the morgue."

Flack surveyed the body and felt the slither of sickness in his stomach; this girl was gorgeous, beautiful blonde, sweeping hair that was now tarnished with blood, blue eyes frozen open in fear and pain, and delicate cheekbones that bore dark purple bruises. He always remembered those words his father had told him when Flack had announced he was going into homicide.

"Be careful boy, no matter how many times you look at a dead body, it doesn't prepare you for the next one."

And he was right. Flack always felt some sickness and hate when he was brought to a crime scene. Swallowing the bile he felt in his throat his attention was drawn to the victim's mid-drift. She was wearing a light pink camisole with a darker rim that had been pushed up to her middle, exposing her blood stained, ripped panties.

But what had caught Flack's eye was the perfectly carved, almost beautiful symbol on her stomach. A perfect cross, identical to the one Lindsay bore on her stomach.

**I'm sorry it took me so long guys, but I'm in the middle of exams and I kept sending this back to my beta cause I just wasnt happy with it, but I couldnt figure out what it was that I didnt like. **

**So as usual I'd like to thank Mel for her patience and grace with me lol. Thank you hun! **

**So yeah, as this is my longest chapter YET! and it took me so long to get up...I think I should get some reviews, dont you? So come on, hit that little button down there and make my day!**

**Also if you want any more DL fic lovin then you can check out my one shot called I Think It's Time which was also beta'd by my lovely Mel! **

**And I have another fic in the works which may or may not be uploaded yet no sure!**

**xxxx**


	21. Dirty Dancing

**Disclaimer: Once again...I do not own CSI**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Danny pulled into the garage of his building and parked the SUV, unbuckling himself he turned and looked at the backseat. She had barely moved the whole journey, lost in a peaceful, deep slumber. He really didn't want to wake her, but he couldn't just leave her down here in the dark garage. Jumping out of the car he shut the door and then tried to look through the tinted glass window, satisfied that noone could see in he moved around to the boot.

After grabbing Lindsay's bag and the wheelchair he locked the door before making his way into the building. Taking the elevator he grumbled to himself at the time it took to reach his apartment on the twentieth floor. Rummaging in his pockets for his keys he opened the door and did a quick check that the apartment was clean. He took in the pizza boxes, beer bottles and clothes hanging over the couch and sighed, he would have to tidy, but right now he didn't have time.

Dumping Lindsay's bag down and unfolding the wheelchair he put the lock on the catch before making the return journey back to the garage. When he opened the door to the backseat he sighed in relief that she hadn't woken up while he was gone. Opening the door wide he carefully leant over Lindsay and unbuckled her seat belt.

Then ever so gently he slipped his left hand behind her back while his right scooped her knees up. He pulled her toward him, trying desperately not to wake her. She opened one sleepy eye and mumbled, "Danny? What are you doing?"

He smiled at her a little and hitched her toward him more. "Taking you inside, come on."

She nodded and yawned all the while wrapping her arm around his neck, essentially allowing him to pick her up. As her hands wound their way around his neck and her head turned nuzzling into his neck he barely held in a sigh. He stole a glance at her as she lay in his arms, God she was beautiful.

He bit his lip as images from over a year ago flooded into his mind, being on that roof with her in this position in his arms once again. She had grinned at him, her arms slowly running over his shoulders to the back of his neck where she had clamped them together. He had then swept his arm under her knees scooping her up into his arms. She had let out a little gasp of air as he did, but he didn't mention anything, merely grinned to himself.

As he lifted her from the car he turned cautiously and placed her in the wheelchair. She grimaced a bit as her ribs gave a painful twang and he muttered an apology. Shutting and locking the door he then turned back to Lindsay to find her fast asleep, once more, her head resting on her good hand.

He let a smile slip onto his face as he looked down at her. He remembered she had promised him drinks and dinner for that favour on the roof, but only the drinks ever came. That was something he was still confused about with her, she was always friendly, always polite and smiling. But she never fully gave herself; she always pulled back when things got too close to going any further. He cherished her as a friend, loved her wholly, but God, he wanted more!

He had made the move before, he had asked her out to dinner. And she had agreed, she had agreed!! But then she never showed up, she had stood him up. He had waited, until it was painfully obvious that he was meant to be on a date and until Mac had called him in.

He arrived at the crime scene and there she was, wearing that jacket that he loved on her, and her hair curled lightly around her shoulders. At first he had been worried, maybe something had prevented her from getting to their date. But when he saw her at the crime scene he realised then that her reasons ran a lot deeper than some heavy traffic.

Shaking his head trying to throw the thoughts from his mind he wheeled her into the elevator and smiled at the people he passed only to find their faces shocked and appalled. It took him a minute to realise that people who saw them would probably think he had done this to her. At first anger bubbled inside him at the thought that anyone could entertain the idea that he would hurt her, but then the anger passed as he realised these people didn't know him.

As the elevator pinged open he pushed her into his apartment and as he shut the door he realised that he didn't have a spare bed, just a pull out couch that was in no way fit for someone to heal on. Nodding his head he pushed her into his bedroom and was thankful that this room, at least, was neat and tidy.

As Flack had quite often said, when Danny came home with a chick, it was usually only the bedroom the girl saw. Pulling back his covers he then turned and picked Lindsay up once again, this time she didn't wake, but just put her arms around him and allowed him to lay her in the bed. He vigilantly pulled the covers back up to cover her and pushed the wheelchair to the side before leaving the room.

He wanted to watch her sleep; something was drawing him to her, he could see out of the corner of his eyes her chest rhythmically rising and falling as she curled up in his bed. But still, he knew that if she woke and found him just watching her, it would put a bad start on their three weeks together, and that wasn't what he wanted.

He made his way back into the living room and once again took a look around. Heaving a sigh he began to work on cleaning the place up. He had only been to Lindsay's apartment a couple of times and each time he only really saw into the apartment, he hadn't actually been inside. But from what he could see it was immaculately clean, especially for an apartment of a girl who works as many hours as Lindsay did.

Lindsay wasn't the first girl he had brought home, far from it. But he had never felt compelled to clean his home for another girl. He told himself it was because Lindsay would be staying longer than one night, but his mind wasn't falling for it. He knew the real reason was because he wanted to impress her; he didn't want her to think he was just a New York slob. And so he got to cleaning.

First off he got a wash basket from the bathroom and began to gather the stray clothes that lay all over the apartment. His basket was half full when he came across a hot pink thong. Picking it up between his fingers he grimaced and tried to remember the name to go with the panties.

"Diana, no! Julia? No.." He stood upright and tilted his head back, closing his eyes desperately trying to make a match; triumphantly he shot his hand into the air and cried out, "Kaitlyn! Yes Kaitlyn!"

Placing the thong in the basket he continued his journey around his apartment picking up the clothes as he went. After making a trip to the laundry room he returned to his apartment and began to actually tidy and clean his home.

Finally after an hour his apartment was in a state that he considered respectable. Glancing around he smirked as he noted this was probably the cleanest his apartment had ever been. He checked his watch and realised that his clothes would be ready for him in the next half hour, he had asked the old woman who he always saw in the laundry room to put his clothes in the dryer when they were finished and she had politely agreed.

Scratching his chin he decided to get a shower and then hopefully he would be able to make breakfast before Lindsay woke up. Pulling his shirt over his head he made his way into the main bathroom, grabbing a towel from the linen closet as he did. Ensuring the door was locked he stripped off and turned the shower off, deciding he need a cold shower he turned the nozzle right down so that it was at its coldest. He needed the cold to numb him, it wasn't often but sometimes the pressure of situations and the anguish they put him through just caused his body to burn. And right now he felt as though his skin was on fire and he desperately wanted to cool off.

Shoving his clothes into the wash basket he then stepped into the shower, hissing as the cold water hit his body. His body reacted as it would instinctively, by jumping and flexing away from the cold shoot of water, but he knew what he had to do. Inhaling sharply through his teeth he grimaced and shoved his head under the water flow, and just stood there, trying to control his breathing as his body got used to the harsh temperature.

Bracing himself against the wall he took a deep breath and sighed, releasing the tension that had built up over the past 12 hours. After moments of letting the freezing water burn his body he grabbed the shower gel roughly from the side and squirted some into his hands.

As he rubbed the gel over his body, his mind began to wander. He cursed lightly under his breath as he remembered he was meant to call his mother last night. He rubbed the soap into his face agitatedly and berated himself for getting so caught up. He too often did this, let cases or situations take him over, and he forgot that when he was off the clock, he was off the clock.

It just wasn't as easy for him as it was for Flack or Hawkes or someone to turn off, they could go home, have a beer and just let it go till the next morning. But he couldn't, the cases followed him home and he couldn't shake them. And was it a surprise that he couldn't shake this one? The victim wasn't just some stranger, the victim was Lindsay.

His hand shot out and punched the wall as the anger inside him broke out. Anger at the world for letting this happen to Lindsay, at anger at himself for not stopping it, and anger at the fact that due to his three weeks off he wouldn't be the one solving the case for her. The porcelain cracked a little and he felt the gentle ooze of blood from his already damaged knuckles.

"Shit!" He examined his hand for a moment and cursed. He really needed to stop punching things, it wasn't doing anything for his hand. Wiping the blood from the knuckles he took a look to see if there was any porcelain lodged into his skin. After feeling satisfied that his skin was clean he kept his hand under the cold water to stop the bleeding.

As the cold pierced his skin, he closed his eyes and thought of the woman in the room across the hall from him, normally he would have been aroused, excited to have her lying in his bed. But he had never once in a million years thought that it would be under these circumstances. He wished it wasn't. He knew he should cry, he should have some release of emotion to help him deal with what had happened to Lindsay.

He knew he should go through the motions quicker so that he could help her deal with it, but no tears would come. The anger had come and had passed, but he had yet to go through the sadness phase, he had to have that catharsis that would enable him to move on. And so he stood under the shower willing the tears to come, but they never did. Just empty, no anger, no sadness, no anything. He was numb.

As he rinsed himself off he jumped a little as he heard movements in the other room. Turning off the shower he strained his ears to listen, but all he heard was silence. Terror griped his heart as his suspicions rose. What if something had happened to Lindsay, what if she had fallen out of bed and hurt herself more? What if someone had broken in and was in there with an immobile Lindsay? His heart beating outside his chest, he grabbed a towel from the railing and as he stepped out, wrapped it around his middle. Padding into his bedroom carefully he relaxed a little when he saw Lindsay still in the bed, sleeping softly.

Although the duvet, which he had pulled up over her, was now around her ankles. He stood and watched her sleep, he just couldn't help it. She was too damn mesmerizing, she would walk past him and smile and his brain would draw a blank. Or he would hear her laugh across the lab and his heart would lift slightly in his chest.

He wondered there and then if she knew the affect she had on him, how she drove him crazy and how he would go to the ends of the earth for her? Finally giving in to the urge he told himself he would only watch her for half a minute, but that turned into a minute and then two. Despite her bruises and cuts along her face she looked so peaceful and she still amazed him. Her golden brown hair curled out beneath her and her plastered arm was out to her side, while her good hand rested gently above her head.

He stood until he felt the soft ooze of blood along his knuckles once more. After changing into jeans and t-shirt he headed back into the kitchen to make breakfast. He groaned when he opened his fridge to find it bare.

After putting on his socks and shoes and a jacket he left a note for Lindsay beside the bed and left the apartment. Making his way to the laundry room he grabbed a brown paper bag and went over to the dryer, which he could see, had his clothes in. Opening the door he fished around for a moment before finding what he wanted, placing the hot pink thong in the brown paper bag he folded it up and placed it in his pocket. As he left the room he nodded to the old woman sat in the corner.

"Thanks."

She nodded back and he walked out onto the streets of New York. Pulling his jacket around him he fastened it up trying to block the cold from reaching his body. Weaving in and out of the bustling crowd, he was now an expert of reaching his destinations without much hassle.

He remembered a time when his father used to bring him and Louie across to the city and his father would stride forward, taking the crowd like he had belonged to it all his life. But Danny and Louie used to have to run to keep up with him, and he was always bumping into people falling down and it was always Louie that would wait and pick him up. That was along time ago now.

Bowing his head and shoving his hands into his pockets he rounded the corner and continued to make his journey to his local coffee shop. Pushing the door open with his hand he waited to let a young girl out before stepping in himself. The usual bustle of the shop soothed him as finally some sense of normality enveloped him; he looked around before stepping into the back of the line to wait his turn.

He watched the red head at the front smile her trademark smile at the customers as she took their orders. Finally after five minutes he slid up to the counter and was greeted by the same smile, but for him she held a twinkle in her eye.

"Hey Danny." She drew his name out between her teeth and flicked her hair a little.

"Hey Kaitlyn." He threw her one of his cheekiest smiles, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it, there was something about this red head that just made him flirt with her. His stomach gave him a guilty rise of something nasty to his throat as the woman in front of him batted her eyelashes.

He knew it was wrong to flirt with another woman when he had his best friend and the woman who he had obsessed about for a year back at his apartment suffering. But he couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. This gave him some normalcy, this helped him forget, for the moment, what was really troubling him in his life.

"How are ya?" She leant forward on her elbows and prodded his chest a little with her finger, tugging on the top of his t-shirt lightly.

"I'm good. I have something of yours though." He pulled out the paper bag from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Oooh what is it?" She took it excitedly, but as she peered inside a slight blush rose to her cheeks and she let out of a little giggle. "Oops, thanks Danny. So what ya' havin'? The usual?"

He nodded and rubbed his stubble a little. "Just a tall latté please."

She smiled at him as she picked up a cup and ticked one of the options down the side, handing it to a geeky girl in glasses before turning her attention back to Danny. "So the other night was fun Danny, we should do it again sometime?"

Danny nodded leaning forward to meet her and he grinned. "We should, I'll definitely give you a call when I'm free but you know how work is."

She nodded and narrowed her eyes a little. "Yeah, I imagine saving the world is a tough job."

He smirked. "Not really saving the world Kate," he paused for a minute before his grin grew. "Just New York city." She giggled and gently touched his shoulder. He took his coffee and stepped away. "I'll see you later Kaitlyn."

He turned and walked out of the door and as it shut behind him he heard her cheerily say. "Bye Danny!"

He smirked and made his way to the grocery store across the street. He wondered what to cook Lindsay; he didn't really know what she liked. Well that was incorrect; he knew she liked bugs, and what she ate at lunch and dinner times, but he had never been with her for breakfast. What did she like? He finally decided to just stock up with as much as he could carry and then decide what to make back at his apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsay awoke as the smell of food cooking filled her nostrils. Opening her eyes she gazed around the room and became alarmed, as she didn't recognise the room she was in. Her heart seized inside her chest and she felt her blood run cold as panic took over. Where was she? And how did she get here? Where was Steve? And Danny? And the rest of the team? Why was she alone? Forcing herself to calm down she traced her mind back and relaxed a bit as she vaguely remembered Danny lifting her out of the car, her heart pumped warm blood along her veins as she let out a breath of air realising she must be at his apartment.

As she realised this she sat up a little and took in the room, not too shabby. The room was a mixture of different tones of blues, light blue covering the walls contrasting against the deep mahogany of the furniture, his bed spread she saw was dark blue silk. Running her hands along the material she smiled at the feel of true silk between her fingers.

She jumped as she heard a clatter from outside the room, swinging her legs carefully off the bed she gingerly stood up. She saw the wheelchair in the corner and looked at her foot that was in a cast, sighing she limped over to the wheelchair and carefully sat down in it. Frowning a little she began to wheel herself out of the room, she really didn't want to be confined to a wheelchair for weeks, she would ask Danny to get her some crutches as soon as her hand was able to take her weight.

Bumping into the wall a bit she giggled and used her hands to reverse a bit and then set off again in search of the source of the noise. Wheeling herself into the kitchen she came face to face with Danny's back. He was dancing to the radio, which, at the moment, was playing Sweet Child Of Mine by Guns N Roses. Holding in her laugh, she smiled. "Something smells good!"

She saw him visibly jump and watched as an egg fell to the floor cracking open, yolk spilling out everywhere. "Jesus! Montana you scared the hell out of me!"

She blushed a little. "Sorry." Wheeling closer to where he was she observed what he was doing. "What are you making?"

He turned and hid what he was doing from her. "Nothing. It's a surprise!" He grinned at her and she could feel the blush growing more on her cheeks. Damn it why did Danny have this affect on her? All he was doing was smiling at her yet she felt her stomach flip a little with excitement, she really should be used to it by now it had been doing those tricks on her for two years now.

He grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and pushed her back into the living room slash dining room before turning and walking back into the kitchen. "You wait in there, pick out a movie and we'll sit and eat breakfast watching it okay?"

Lindsay nodded although he couldn't see her. "Alright." She used her hands to wheel herself to his DVD collection, as she went across the room she laughed at his choice of furniture and called out. "Nice Pool Table!"

She heard him laugh from the kitchen. "Yeah you like it? I got it 'cause I was sick of Flack getting me drunk at bars and then beating me at pool there."

Lindsay chuckled and ran her hand along the DVD's. "So he just beats you here now instead?"

"No!" His answer was indignant but she could still hear the smile in his voice. "Now I get him drunk here and beat him!"

Lindsay smiled and took a look at the movies, most of them were action, some were gangster movies and some were comedy. As she moved along the line she smirked as she came across some typical chick flicks. Coyote Ugly, Rent, The Sweetest Thing, The Notebook. She couldn't help but laughing out loud. "Dirty Dancing, Danny?"

Silence met her laughing question and she turned to see him standing in the doorway stirring a bowl of yellow mix. He rubbed his face a bit and she could see the sorrow in his eyes from across the room, his voice when he spoke was hoarse and thick with emotion. "Those were Aiden's, I kept them here 'cause more often than not we spent our time here."

Lindsay looked at him for a moment and bit her lips before turning back to the DVD's. "Oh."

She felt him turn and walk back to the kitchen and she mentally kicked herself for putting her foot in it. Sliding a Scrubs box set from the shelf she moved back to the DVD player and slipped the first one in. As she looked at the couch debating how to sit she heard Danny's voice float in from the kitchen.

"Just make yourself comfy!"

Taking what he said on board, she slipped out of the wheelchair and onto the couch, propping herself against the back of the couch so that her back was supported and putting her feet straight on the wheelchair so that she was spread out. She turned as she saw Danny walk in carrying a plate full of pancakes and two spare plates along with various syrups and pieces of chopped fruit. She smiled at him and he grinned right back, placing the various bits of food on the table in front of them.

Sitting next to her he took one plate and loaded it up with about five pancakes, strawberries, bananas, apples, cherries, grapes and kiwi fruit. Turning to her he handed the plate to her and smiled. "What sauces you want?"

She bit her lip for a moment and weighed up her decision before nodding, "Strawberry please."

He nodded and grabbed the strawberry sauce and squeezed a fair amount onto her plate. She thanked him and watched as he got his own breakfast. Once they were both eating, watching scrubs, she smiled at how easy it was.

Although she was originally pleased to be staying in New York and not being forced to go home, she had wondered whether this would be awkward, Danny looking after her. But so far things seemed to be going well.

Once they had both finished and the left over food was pushed to the side of the table she began to run her hand over her stomach. She didn't realise what she was doing at first, but after a moment of so she realised that her fingers were tracing the outline of the cut he had engraved into her flesh.

Then her actions changed, no longer was she tracing the cross, she was scratching it, itching it, trying to pull it off her skin. Her breathing got more ragged as she got more desperate to rid her skin of the mark. Her hand moved under her top, fingernails frantically clawing at her stomach. She felt Danny turn next to her and before she knew what had happened his hands had flung out and grabbed hers.

She turned, whipping her head to look at him her eyes wide and fraught and her lips quivered a bit. Her arm relaxed a bit and she nodded to him to signal that she wasn't going to scratch anymore. He gazed at her fixedly for a moment before letting her hand go. But instead of taking his own hand back he gently reached out and took her shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Her reply was weak and exhausted and she felt his hand move to her hair pulling it back behind her ear.

"You're going to have to talk about it at one point, Montana." His voice was soft and coaxing and she knew he was just trying to help, but she wasn't ready to talk about it again. She wasn't ready to heal yet.

She shook her head again and her reply was so final this time that he removed his hand. "No!" She sighed a little and they were both silent for a moment before she spoke again. "Tell me about her."

He turned to look at her, eyebrows raised in a confused manner. "Tell you about who?"

Her face turned to meet his, and she twitched her mouth a little unsure if she actually wanted to know, but still she spoke. "Tell me about Aiden."

He laughed and rubbed his chin a little, still looking at her. "Where do I begin?"

Her face remained serious, but her voice was soft and gentle. "From the beginning."

Danny nodded and laughed again. "Tell you about Aiden Burn eh?"

**Well, what do you guys think?**

**Please Review...it helps me so much to know what you guys think and stuff.**

**Thanks to Mel once again D**

**XxX**


	22. Please Read

Hi guys this is an Authors Note.

I am writing this to let you all know I have not, I repeat,** NOT** given up writing this story or any other story I have waiting at the moment.

This summer has been pretty hectic and I'm not at home a lot so it's difficult to get the chance to even come on a computer let alone sit down and write.

But I **promise** you, if you care lol, that I will complete this story. And knowing me there will probably be a sequel. D

I don't know when I will get chance to sit down and write it, but I'm hoping that after next week I should be back at home, and my computer will be working.

And hopefully my inspiration will be working also lol.

So just sit tight guys.

I have not abandoned this.

Crazy Gabs

xxxxx


	23. Memories

**Hey guys, so here it is the next installment!**

**I'm really sorry about not posting in so long, and it may be long again till I can get the next one up cause my computer at home is broke and Im running to different places to try and get it wrote. I'm sorry.**

**Anyway here it is, please review so I know what you guys think...cause its been a long time and Im not sure this is right,**

Danny scratched his chin and thought back to the woman he hadn't thought about in a long time. Aiden had been so much more than a partner to him, she had been his friend, one of his best friends and like the sister he had never had. He remembered that first Christmas when neither he nor she had wanted to venture back to their families alone they decided to venture together.

On the Christmas Eve after their surprisingly quiet shift they had hit the bars, she had dragged him by the neck of his jacket from bar to bar and he remembered smiling thinking he could get used to this rough broad and couldn't help wondering if she was this feisty in bed.

But in the third bar when some sleazy jerk had hit on her Danny felt a pang in his chest, but it wasn't of jealousy or anything that would suggest he felt that way about her, it was of anger and he jumped in front of her, determined to protect her the way he would have protected his baby sister. She had laughed and then told him she could handle her own troubles just fine, he had started to apologise but she had smirked and grabbed him, pushing him to the dance floor.

"I love this song Danny, we have to dance!"

He finally tuned into the music and couldn't help smiling and cocking one eyebrow. "Walking in Memphis?" He grabbed her hand and twirled her around. "Didn't have you down for the country type Burn."

She giggled lightly and twirled once again. "You shouldn't be so judgemental Messer!"

Pulling himself from the memory he blinked a few times and smiled, turning to Lindsay he grinned. "You guys would have had more in common than you'd think."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsay watched the man before her, he absent mindedly scratched his chin and then suddenly she saw him disappear. His eyes glazed over and she felt his presence leave her, she had no idea where he went but she knew he was definitely gone. Pulling her arms around herself tighter she shivered and waited for him to come back.

A memory.

That was where he was, she realised after a moment, she recognised the silence filled with tight breaths, the eyes unfocused on everything but what was in his mind, the hands perfectly still in a strange position. She let her own mind wonder and as she felt it wander down that dangerous road of what had happened to her, she gave it a firm shove in another direction.

Almost spinning she found herself wander down the path of wondering what had really gone on between Aiden and Danny; she knew she had no right to feel jealous of anyone in Danny's life in a sexual way. She didn't feel that way about him. But she could feel jealous about this woman who had been in his life before her, who had been his partner before her, who had been his friend before her. Aiden had shared parts of Danny that Lindsay had never seen, she knew from what others said in work that Aiden and Danny had been like two peas in a pod.

One completed the other. Yin and Yang. Rosemary and Thyme. Mac and Stella. And who was she? Just his new partner. His new friend. Not someone who had a history with him, she only had three years, Aiden had had over six. She tried to pull herself together, telling herself she was just being a silly little girl.

Rubbing her arms gently she shivered slightly and turned her eyes up to his face, she heard him tell her that she would have had things in common with Aiden and her curiosity peaked. She wondered whether the things in common with Aiden would have been the way they fought, the way she held her gun, or the way she felt about Danny. Raising one eyebrow she meekly asked him to elaborate.

"What do you mean?"

Danny smirked at her and brought his arm up around the back of her, she watched as he brought a blanket down over her to stop the shivering before he answered her question.

"She was a nice gal Aiden, and was my best friend for a long time. We had a laugh and worked well together, but sometimes, especially at first when I was given superiority over her on cases, boy we would fight like cats and dogs." He let out a short chuckle before continuining.

"I remember this one time, I beat her at pool and we'd had a few too many drinks and even at the best of times Aiden wasn't a gracious loser, but when she was drunk she really did become competitive. So she suggests we spar and decide who wins by that. So we started to fight, and I held back I mean I didn't want to hit a girl really. But then all of a sudden she comes at me full throttle and whacks me in the chin."

_Danny stumbled backwards as Aiden's fist connected with his chin and he felt his head snap back. Hearing her laugh he jumped back up, rubbing his chin his lip curled back as he saw her grin._

_"Oh you're going to pay for that Burn."_

_Her grin widened and she raised her arms indicating for him to take a swing. "Bring it on pretty boy!"_

_Growling slightly he ran forward and as he felt her take a swing for him, he ducked and grabbed her around the knees effectively throwing her over his shoulder. She screamed as he twirled them round and laughed._

_"What you gonna do now eh? Come on, show me what you're made of!"_

_She pounded her fists on his back and her long hair flowed over her head, kicking her legs as much as she could she grew more and more frustrated._

_"Damn it Danny let me go! Put me down now! Danny!"_

_"Who's the champion? Come on Aiden, tell me, who's the champ?" Danny carried on twirling her around taunting her as he did, when suddenly he bumped into the pool table slightly and lost his balance. He felt Aiden slip and they both fell to the floor, him falling on his back with her falling on top of him. _

_As they fell both felt the contact her knee made with his crotch and Danny let out a hoarse roar and felt himself automatically retract inwards. Realising what had happened Aiden immediately removed herself from him and brought her hands up to her face pushing her dark hair behind her ears._

_"Oh my god Danny I'm sorry, are you alright?"_

_He groaned more and finally opened his eyes enough to shoot her an evil look. She bit her lip to avoid grinning and turned on her heel and began making her way into the kitchen. Danny reached down and grabbed his crotch, curling inwards to a foetal position. "Urgh!" He groaned once again and listened as Aiden banged around in his kitchen. Finally a few moments later he heard her return and through his squinty eyes saw her stood over him._

_"Take off your pants." Her command he recognised, was said with a smile and he rolled his eyes._

_"I'm not really in a performing mood right now Aiden, maybe later."_

_"Cute Messer. Take them off, or I will." He opened one eye completely and felt another remark slide onto his lips but was cut short of saying it by his belt being wrenched off him and his pants tugged to his knees. He feebly tried to hold onto them but was stopped short by an ice cold package being pressed to his crotch causing him to curse loudly._

_"Fucking Hell Aiden!"_

_"Oh quit whining Danny it's the best thing to do if you want any use of your dick after tonight. Trust me I grew up with brothers. Think you can hold it yourself or do you need me to?"_

_Snatching the towel off her he snarled. "I can do it!"_

_"Good" She smiled and lay down next to him on her back so that they were both looking up at the ceiling. Turning her head to look at him she wrinkled her nose. "I am sorry Danny."_

_He nodded slightly. "I know."_

_She turned her head back to the ceiling and smirked. "But it was your fault."_

_"What, did I ask you to knee me in the balls?"_

_"No, but you shouldn't have been twirling me around like a stupid jerk. It's your fault we fell therefore it's your fault I kneed you." She clasped her fingers on top of her stomach as she heard him tut._

_"You were the one who wanted us to fight; you know what it doesn't matter. Can we just talk about something else?" He winced as he moved the ice pack to another position._

_Aiden nodded and sighed keeping her eyes trained on the ceiling. "So, you reckon Stella and Mac are doing the nasty?"_

_He turned to look at her and felt the_ _laugh bubble in his throat and as she turned to face him both of them erupted into a fit of laughter that filled the room loudly._

Lindsay watched his face as he told her his memory; his face could be so animated when he talked. She wondered if he knew how much he moved his eyebrows and forehead when he spoke. Nodding her head she managed a small smile.

"She sounds like a tough girl."

Danny turned and looked at her nodding. "She was. She was a great girl and I was heartbroken when Mac fired her, she was literally my best friend, along with Flack."

Lindsay narrowed her eyes a little and tilted her head to the side. "You miss her a lot don't you?"

He nodded, pursing his lips as he did. "I miss her every day and I hate her for what she did, and then I hate myself for hating her. I mean she's dead, you can't hate someone who's dead."

Furrowing her eyebrows together Lindsay stared at him. "Why do you hate her Danny?"

He exhaled loudly through his nose before answering her. "Cause she was stupid, she never should have followed Pratt, she knew what he was capable of. She knew he was dangerous and she followed him without telling anyone, without any backup she was so stupid. And I don't understand it. I mean she could kick my ass a lot of the time how could Pratt overpower her? She was a well trained police officer, she grew up in New York, and she was tough he shouldn't have been able to do it. It's wrong. Damn it. She was so stupid."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsay listened to him let loose his emotions, and finally understood how much Aiden had meant to him, and how much it had hurt him to realise he had been shut out of part of her life. Part of her life which had resulted in her death and Lindsay realised that Danny felt partly to blame in not stopping Aiden, in not protecting her. Raising her good hand she rubbed his arm gently.

"Danny it wasn't your fault what happened, you couldn't have known what she was doing. You couldn't have stopped it, it was Aiden's choice and it was Pratt's fault what happened, he was to blame, not you, not Aiden."

She swallowed a little and as he turned to look at him she made eye contact with him. "And sometimes Danny, even the most well trained police officers, who may have grown up fighting their brothers get hurt. Get attacked, surely you can't hold her to blame for what happened right?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny gazed at her, and as she spoke he realised that she wasn't talking about Aiden anymore. Lindsay was a well trained police officer, Lindsay had grown up with older brothers and Lindsay had been attacked just like Aiden had. Only difference was, Lindsay was sat here in front of him searching for protection and assurance. And so, placing his hand on top of hers he squeezed it gently and gave her the assurance she was searching for.

"No you're right; the only person to blame for what happened is the monster who did it."

Lindsay nodded and tried to smile but Danny saw the fear and disbelief flicker in her eyes. Inhaling deeply he turned back to the TV and raised his eyebrows. "So do you just wanna watch Scrubs all day?"

His question was answered by silence and when he turned to look at her he found her staring at the blanket on her lap. "Lindsay?" Her head snapped up at the sound of her name and she turned to the TV before turning back to him and nodding.

"Yeah, whatever sounds good."

She turned back to the TV and began watching it intently, but Danny could see in her eyes that she wasn't taking in any of what was on the screen; she was just staring, staring and thinking. He wondered what she was thinking about and hoped to God it was something pleasant and not what was plaguing his thoughts since Adam had given him the results in the lab.

He knew he should get her to talk about what had happened, but he didn't want to rush her and she looked so fragile and broken that he feared should he push her she would fall completely and there would be no way to catch her.

**Please let me know what you guys think.**

**Thanks.**

**xxx**


	24. Two Weeks of tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY nor any of its characters.**

**Hi guys Im really sorry its took me like an age to update, its really not fair on you lot who take the time to read and review (which i love you for). But Ive been suffering from terrible writers block but hopefully thats lifted and I should be updating more regularly now. **

**Anyway let me know what you think of this...good or bad.**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Flack pushed the double doors open at once and began marching down the familiar corridors. Rounding the corner he saw Stella standing in Mac's office. From the look of it they were in a deep, heated conversation. Stella had her arms folded defensively across her chest while Mac's stormy eyes didn't move from her features. Knocking lightly on the door Flack broke the stupor that seemed to hold the two people locked in a battle. Entering the room he cleared his throat a little and made his way to the des, laying a file down in front of the two C.S.I.'s. He stepped back a little.

"I thought you had better see this."

Stella glanced at Mac before leaning forward and opening the file before them. Her face darkened as her eyes took in the pictures displaying the brutal murder of Hannah Knifton. She sifted through them and handed each one to Mac after gazing intently at them herself. Finally after a few moments she turned her head to Flack, a question quivering on her lips, but Mac got there first.

"Flack, I don't understand the significance of these pictures. Should I?"

Flack took a deep breath and shook his head. "Only after you've seen this one." And removing his hand from behind his back he handed the older man one single picture, a single snapshot of a bloody cross carved into young white porcelain skin.

Stella watched as Flack handed the glossy photograph to Mac and she watched as Mac's eyes stormed up before her. Years of working alongside him as a partner and friend had taught her to recognise when her friend was deeply disturbed, and now as she saw his eyes darken and cloud over, his jaw tighten and his forehead crease with frown lines, she felt herself stiffen in nervous anticipation. She nervously flicked her eyes to Flack but saw his own eyes were trained on the other pictures laid out on the desk, finally she summoned the strength to use her voice.

"What is it?"

Mac's eyes finally left the photo and returned to her own, and in that moment, in that single moment when his eyes met hers, she knew that this was to do with the young woman sitting in an apartment on the other side of Manhattan, it was to do with Lindsay. With strangely still hands she reached forward and grasped the photo between her thumb and forefinger, turning the picture to her she felt her mouth drop open slightly as she saw the strange symbol on the young woman's stomach, in the almost identical spot where Lindsay bore her scar. Pursing her lips she nodded her head and laid the picture on the desk with the others, taking a breath she felt her arms move unconsciously to her hips.

"So, we have a serial on our hands?"

Mac lent forward in his seat and laced his fingers together, shaking his head a little. "I'm not sure, it's only one murder. The attack on Lindsay was just that, an attack, not a murder."

"But they have the same symbols on their stomach's, Mac. Maybe the only reason Lindsay is alive is due to this creep being interrupted by tourists, maybe had he not been then we'd be looking at Lindsay on a metal slab!" Stella felt her cheeks heat up with frustration and anger at Mac, why was he being so dense?

"Stella, I'm not saying that it's not the same guy, what I'm saying is, yes, we may have a serial rapist, but not killer. He's only murdered one person, just because he's attacked another doesn't make him a serial murderer. We never assume remember?"

Stella inhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose as she stood. Walking to the door she turned back to face the two men behind her, but directed her remark to the one behind the desk.

"Well, let's make sure someone catches this guy before he does become a serial killer!" And with that she turned on her heel and briskly walked down the corridor back to her office.

Mac watched her leave and felt his stomach stir. Not five minutes earlier they had been arguing over the situation concerning Lindsay, and now with this added to the pot, he felt the heat really being turned up. Nodding his head at Flack he leant back in his chair slightly.

"Who were the C.S.I's on the scene?"

Flack lowered his eyebrows which had been held high on his forehead for the past four minutes, or so, and flicked through his black notebook. "Urm, McPherson and Daniels."

Picking the phone up Mac then turned to Flack. "I'll see to it that I take over the case with Stella. Thank you, Flack."

Taking his cue to leave Flack left the office swiftly, curious as to whether or not he should phone Danny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Stella left Mac's office she could hear her heels clicking along the pristine floor, and she could almost hear Mac chastising her for not being able to control her temper. She hadn't meant to yell at him like that, and part of her wished she hadn't as he was, after all, her boss. But she knew he would let it go, she knew he would, in the end, understand her way of thinking, because he always did. Yes, he had taught her alot about being a CSI, but she had taught him just as much about being tactful and how to play situations. They were partners in the end, and that was what mattered. But right now, all she could focus on was how dense he could be, and their conversation minutes ago.

_Stella was walking down the corridors, her head buried in dark thoughts. Looking up she stopped short of bumping straight into Adam, when the young lab tech looked up he blushed. _

_"Sorry Stella, I wasn't looking where I was going." But then his face brightened a little. "Hey but I heard you guys are allowed to keep Lindsay's case, that must be a relief for you knowing you can trust the people working it."_

_Stella's face contorted a bit in confusion and she shook her head. "Adam we've not heard if we're allowed to work Lindsay's case yet."_

_"Oh." His face darkened slightly. "It's just that Steve from trace overheard Mac and Sinclair in Mac's office, apparently Sinclair said something about Lindsay and the next district not having the man power to work another case." _

_Stella straightened up and her eyes brightened. "You sure Adam?"_

_Adam nodded, "Positive." Looking down at the papers he was holding he carried on. "Stella could you help me with something..." But when he brought his head up, the young woman had gone and he could see her rounding the corner, headed towards Mac's office._

_Walking into Mac's office Stella grinned and opened her hands. "So, where shall we start?"_

_Mac leant back in his chair and brought his eyes up from the case file on his desk to the woman stood before him and sighed. "Stella, I've given the case to Mitchells and Pritchard." _

_Stella's mouth dropped open and she walked forward to stand infront of his desk. "Why?" _

_"Because, Pritchard is fairly new so she doesn't really know Lindsay well enough for her work to be questioned and because Mitchells is a thorough CSI who has never worked with our team before. Therefore there is less chance the outcome will be questioned and likely to crumble."_

_Knitting her eyebrows in mock confusion Stella's voice came out more patronising than she meant it to. "Mac, we've been allowed to keep the case, they aren't going to give it to another district and you give the case away when you know we're the best ones to be working on it."_

_Mac stood to face Stella, not enjoying their current positions. "Stella, if we convict someone of this crime and then the defence attorney suggests that we haven't been as objective as we could have been because we work closely with Detective Monroe, then we aren't doing right by her, are we?"_

_"Detective Monroe?" Stella's mouth fell open. "Mac, this is Lindsay! Noone working in this lab can be completely objective, and a good defence attorney will just point out that with us around and with Lindsay being a worker here that no one, not Mitchells, Pritchard or the lab techs will be able to be thoroughly objective. So stop being so stubborn and let us work on the case!"_

_Mac shook his head and braced his hands on his desk. "Stella, I've made my mind up. The case file has been handed over and I'm not revoking it now."_

_Stella's arms fell to her side and her feet widened ever so slightly and as she held her head up in her fighting stance her voice lowered dangerously. "Mac, Lindsay needs us to give her closure. As a boss, and a friend, you should realise that she needs it."_

_Straightening up Mac raised an eyebrow. "Lindsay will get closure no matter who it comes from, Stella. Maybe it's you who needs this closure and that's why you're so desperate to work this case, for your own benefit."_

_"How dare you, Mac. How dare you suggest that I want to work this case for my own gain. I only want to bring Lindsay some peace." _

_Mac kept his voice controlled as he spoke to his fiery opposition. "No, Stella, you've had this problem ever since Frankie. Since you were the victim, Stella, any time a woman has been attacked and had to fight back, you've wanted the case. Now, I don't know if you're trying to restore your control over what happened with Frankie and show that you're no longer the victim, or what, but I'm not giving you Lindsay's case."_

_Stellas eyes darkened and Mac could see the hurt and anger welling in those green pools. "Listen, Taylor, I'm just trying to do my job as a CSI and as a friend. Lindsay would want us on her case." She paused for a moment and clenched her fists by her side. "Cause I know that when I was in the hospital after Frankie all I wanted was for you to come and tell me what had happened, I wanted the closure from you, not from someone I barely knew." _

_Folding her arms she glared at Mac as her defensive posture and her recently spoken words revealed her well hidden insecurities. Mac just stared at her, lost for words. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Placing the phone back down Mac leant back in his chair and studied the photos still strewn across his desk, while his mind flitted back to his conversation with Stella not ten minutes earlier. His words had been harsh, he knew, but Stella couldn't keep hiding her weaknesses behind her professional appearance. When she had been the victim, when she had shot Frankie. She had stayed at his apartment for two weeks.

For two weeks he heard her cry muffled sobs into the feather pillow. For two weeks he had heard her wake in the dead of night, mumbling to herself, and he had ached to comfort her from her nightmares, but each night he refrained, afraid she would be embarassed. And during the day she would be the old happy Stella, masking her pain behind her makeup and smile. But that didn't stop him from hearing her fears come alive during the night. That bright smile didn't help him sleep any easier during those weeks.

Mac's eyes focused back on the photos laying in front of him and as he took in the bloody appearance of the young blonde woman, her body twisted and bashed, the realisation hit him that this could just as easily have been Lindsay. He could be staring at photos of her body, abandoned down an alley where the rats and pigeons would have gotten to it before anyone else did.

Feeling his stomach churn he grimaced and began to study the close up of the cross on the victim's stomach. It was, as far as he could see, identical to the one Lindsay had as a permanent reminder on her stomach. About two inches big, around six centimetres from her bellybutton and he realised that this murderer was placing his mark upon his victims, and that Stella was probably right and they did have a serial on their hands. But he hoped and paryed that she was wrong.

Sighing, he swivelled his chair around to gaze out of the window. He had relented to Stella because he realised that she was still angry with him, angry with him for not being there when she had needed him most as a friend. He had worked the case and then he had let Flack tell her that she was in the clear. He had known it was a shitty thing to do, even then, but he had needed time, time to himself just for a moment before taking Stella home, to sort out his head.

When he had been at her appartment, collecting the evidence, he had swabbed the blood from the bath and as he picked the razor up to bag it he suddenley had a flash of Stella being held captive, slicing into her own wrists to break free. And even though he had seen this he hadn't rushed to her bedside to comfort her, to let her talk of her fear and panic in that moment. Because he knew she would only tell him of that fear, she only ever opened up completely to him and him to her. Instead he had carried on with his work, trying to distance himself from the dark truth that the victim was his best friend. And he knew she realised that he had to work her case for them both, but she had never understood why he hadn't brought her the closure, why he had left that duty to Flack.

Stella knew how it felt to be let down by your friends and Mac knew that she just wanted to prevent Lindsay from that same sinking feeling. He knew she was right, and that's why he had called the CSI's working the two cases and told them they were being put on different ones. It would be his team solving this crime. Because Mac knew they needed to solve it for themselves, aswell as for Lindsay, and this time it would be them personally that told Lindsay of their findings.

Grabbing the file from his desk he shuffled the photos back inside and stood. Peeling his jacket from the back of his chair he slipped it on and left his office. Walking down the corridor he saw Mitchell's walking toward his office holding a case file. The two men met in the hallway and the lower CSI handed Mac Lindsay's case file, mumbling some words of apology.

Mac nodded and with both folders in his hand made his way to Stella's office. Knocking, he entered as he saw her look up. Placing the two case files on her desk, in front of her eyes he saw her read the two last names, Monroe and Knifton. And then as she raised her teary eyes he gave a small smile before sitting down opposite her and opening both files to examine their contents.

**Ok...so no DL here, which some of you may hate me for:D But that will come I promise...infact I have some ready for you lol.**

**What did you think though? I am trying to work this case in with the story because obviously its really important with the plot, but my strength isnt the cases!**

**Review! I'll love you forever.**

**CrazyGabs**

**xx**


	25. Whiskey

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/n : Thanks for all your opinions, they are great. Keep them coming.**

**Next one.**

Danny lay on the fold out couch staring into the darkness. Bringing his wrist in front of his face he stared at the time and sighed, half past four in the morning and he hadn't slept a wink. He had helped Lindsay to bed at roughly nine and had then cleaned the apartment, and as he looked around it in the dark he knew it hadn't actually been this clean since before he moved in.

Twisting on the couch he turned his head toward the bedroom as he heard muffled sounds come from the darkness. For the twelfth time that night Danny threw back the blanket and made his way to his own bedroom. Pushing the door open he saw that his charge was still fast asleep in the same position she had been in when he last checked, and the time before that, and before that.

She hadn't moved since she closed her eyes at nine, but every once in awhile he heard little muffled sounds. He swore he heard them. But maybe he was going mad. This city could do that to you, turn you insane. Laying back on the sofa bed he thought about the other times he'd heard pitiful cries during the darkness of night.

_Curled under his Action Man bedspread a nine year old Danny listened to the shouting from downstairs. Staring up out of his sky light window he watched as the clouds rolled past the full moon hanging directly above him. He had been sent to his room over five hours ago now, when Louie had been escorted home by the police. _

_His Ma had told him she would be up to see him shortly, to make sure he had a bath and put him to bed. But that was almost a century ago to the young boy and when he had realised that his Mom wasn't going to come up he had put himself into his pyjamas and washed his face. _

_After scrubbing his teeth he had climbed back up the stairs to his attic room, he had knelt by his bed and said his prayers asking for forgiveness and help to be a good boy. And now here he was, laying in his old rickety bed, listening to the shouts from two floors below. He didn't know what kind of trouble his older brother had gotten into now, but it sounded like the worst situation yet. _

_He knew his Ma didn't approve of Louie's new group of friends and now Louie was a teenager he was more moody and barely spoke to Danny in front of his new friends. And that hurt Danny, but he would never tell Louie that. He heard snippets of the fight float up his stairs._

_"Louie, how could you be so stupid?" That was his Ma's voice; he could hear her pain behind her anger._

_"Don't roll your eyes at your Mother, boy." There was his Dad's bellowing growl._

_"Oh piss off, Dad!" And that was Louie, his snide remark slipping out and Danny winced as he heard his Dad hit his older brother. _

_"Don't speak to me like that, young man! You'll show me and your mother respect while you live under our roof!" Then there was silence and the next thing he heard was the door opening and snapping shut. Scrambling from his bed Danny ran to his window and watched as Louie jumped the garden fence and took off down the street._

_Then his mother's voice appeared again. "Oh, Louie come back!" Then quieter, to his Pa. "Why'd you have to hit him, eh? Now he's run off, it's late, for God's sake he could get jumped by anyone, the streets aren't as safe as they used to be!"_

_"I'm going after him, don't worry." His fathers low voice sounded tired and rejected._

_Once again the door opened and shut and then Danny heard his mother make her way into her bedroom. Danny climbed back into bed and scratched his nose a little before closing his eyes and trying to sleep while the silence lasted. But it wasn't minutes later when he heard his mother cry into her pillow. _

_Feeling disturbed Danny once again climbed from his bed and down the attic stairs. Shuffling across the floor he peeked around his parent's bedroom door and saw his mother laying on her side, her back to the door, her body shaking with sobs. Pushing the door opening Danny took a breath and walked forward; climbing onto his parents bed he lay in front of his mother and snuggled into her soft embrace. In response she wrapped her arms around him and held onto him, cuddling him. _

_Reaching up Danny stared at his mothers soft features, etched in pain, as she cried. Running his soft baby fingers along her cheek he wiped a tear away and whispere,. "Don't cry, Ma, Louie will come back." _

_His mother laughed a little into her tears and nodded before tightening her embrace on her younger son. "Oh, Danny, you good boy. Be a good boy forever, my darling. Promise me that."_

_Nodding, Danny felt sleep sweep upon him unexpectedly, and closing his eyes he cuddled closer to his protector and whispered. "I promise, Ma."_

Pulling himself from his childish memories Danny sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes with his palms. But the pressure couldn't stop the few tears he had left for his family slip from the corners of his eyes. Sighing, he looked to his ceiling before grabbing a pen from the table and scrawling a note on the back of his hand.

Standing, he checked on Lindsay again before walking into the kitchen/ Without switching on the lights he fumbled in his bottom cupboard and pulled out his finest bottle of Whiskey. Grabbing a small tumbler from his cupboard, he didn't bother with ice, just poured a generous amount and gulped the burning liquid in one swallow.

That's when the memory hit him like a ton of bricks. Lindsay stood in Frankie's, her back against the bar. Making perfect eye contact with him before closing her eyes and throwing her head back to swallow a shot of the same fiery liquid. Her body jutting outwards a little, as it burned her throat and set her veins alight. Her black top riding up ever so slightly to expose her mid-drift. Her eyes opening slowly, and that sly smile creeping onto her lips, as she took in his gawping face.

The memory almost knocked him over. He could still taste the beer in his throat, hear the music in his ears, taste the smoke in his mouth and nostrils.

And then it changed, flashed instead to the battered and bruised Lindsay he saw at the hospital.

Flashed to the dried blood on top of her head. Her fragile, weak bones.

Flashed to Lindsay laying in his bed now, vulnerable and needy.

Flashed to the crime scene.

Flashed to the blood, the semen, the ripped, lacy underwear they had found.

And that's when he heard a scream in his head.

He couldn't stop the image entering his head.

He saw her being dragged down that alley way.

Saw her screaming, clawing, at her attacker.

Crying as he raped her.

Whimpering as he beat her.

Banging his fist on the table Danny forced the memory from his head with another shot of whiskey. And then another. And he kept going till he couldn't see that image. Till he couldn't hear her screams. And then, once the bottle was empty, he fell into a dreamless sleep on his uncomfy sofa bed.

**Ok...I know its short...but theres a much longer one coming next.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Love to you all.**

**xxx**


	26. Safety is a state of mind

**Disclaimer: Nada. I own nada...sadly.**

**I just want to thank my beta Mel for all her wonderful help, shes been such a guiding light through this story and not only does she correct my grammer but she can pick up on my weaker points and help make them stronger. She fills me with confidence to write and assures me that my ideas are worth putting down on paper (or on the keyboard i suppose). I honestly can say that I dont think this story would have made it this far without Mel. So Thank You.**

**Here we go:**

Standing in the kitchen Danny rustled in his cupboards till he found what he was looking for. While towel drying his hair a little he tugged off the cap to the Aspirin bottle and knocked two back. Swigging his glass of water he grimaced as they slid down his cracked and dry throat. He threw his wet towell over a chair, he grabbed his leather jacket and pulled it on. Keeping his eyes down he leant over the table and wrote Lindsay a second note, folding it he walked into his bedroom and saw she was still sleeping.

He rubbed his eyes forcing himself not to stare at her and lay the note next to her on the bed side table. Walking swiftly out of the room he headed toward the door picking up his keys to the SUV on the way. Once inside the elevator he leaned back against the fake mahogaony and groaned. He really didn't want to have to do this today. He wanted to stay with Lindsay and organise her first therapist session but he knew he had promised his mother, and he couldn't let her down two months in a row. As he drove down the busy New York streets he felt his headache ebb away slowly and he was thankful he had grabbed the aspirin earlier that morning.

As he turned the car sharply he caught sight of his hand and the notes he had written on it last night. Zoo. Park. Shopping. Bar. He had no idea what they would do today, he wasn't used to being the one in charge of what they did and ever since the tables had turned he had felt lost and uneasy. Breaking for the lights up ahead Danny cursed under his breath, he really wasn't in the mood for this today. Sighing, he debated turning the car around but he knew better and instead moved into first gear to carry on with his journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pulling up outside the old building he used to call home Danny jumped out of the SUV, and made his way up the garden path. As he reached the steps leading up to his parents house the door next door flew open and out ran their eighteen year old neighbor, Julia, yelling at the top of her voice.

"I don't give a shit what you say!" Eyes falling on Danny the young woman stopped screaming and her contorted face fell into a pleasant, natural smile. Vaulting herself over the fence she hugged him tightly. "Danny! I haven't seen you in weeks."

He hugged her back with a raised eyebrow and nodded. "I know, I've been pretty busy with work."

She nodded and chewed on some gum. "Yeah I think the last time I saw you was...urm..."

"Last month at the precinct, if I remember correctly." He raised both his eyebrows and she blushed, turning her face to the ground as he carried on. "I hope you're not still with that scumbag who got you into that mess?"

She shook her head, eyes bright. "Oh, no Danny. I'm with a real good guy now, his name's Darren. Oh, this must be him" As she spoke a motorcycle pulled up along side their houses and as she turned to smile and wave at the rider, out ran her mother, trying to grab the energetic teen as she ran onto the back of the vehicle. Laughing Danny turned to look at his old next door neighbor who was out of breath and leaning on the fence that joined their houses.

"You alright there Suzie?"

She nodded and exhaled exaggeratedly. "That girl will be the death of me." She stood back up and wiped her sweaty hands on her sweatpants before smiling at Danny. "So how are you, Danny? Just come back for a visit, eh?"

"Yeah." He scuffed his feet a little before turning to look at his house. "In fact I best get going, there will be hell to pay if I'm late." He began to walk to his house and as he reached the top of his steps, hand on the doorknob, he turned back to his neighbor who was looking out down the street in the direction her wayward daughter had gone and he called out. "Don't worry about her, Suzie, she's got my numbers. I'll watch out for her."

The old woman nodded and smiled. "You always have, Danny."

He smiled a little before turning the doorknob and entering the old familiar house. Stepping forward he heard the creak of the loose floorboard beneath his feet and he snapped the door shut behind him. He stared around the hallway and took in the pale beige walls and couldn't help a little grin sneaking onto his face as he remembered falling down the old rickety stairs.

He had been wrestling with Louie when he was about eleven. It had started in Louie's bedroom, but unexpectedly the fight had spread to the hallway. He remembered how Louie had him in a headlock while Danny tried to use his elbows to wind Louie in order to get free. Unfortunately he succeeded and as Louie threw Danny away from him, Danny lost his footing and went flying down the stairs. Luckily nothing was broken but Louie had still got a clobering from their Ma, as had he.

Walking straight down the hallway he shook his head and headed for the kitchen, calling out.

"Ma! Ma, it's me. Sorry I'm a little late."

"Daniel?" His mother's voice was followed by the slightly robust woman, herself. She pulled him forward into a tight embrace before clutching at his cheeks. "Oh Daniel, you're not late at all. Come on, sit down, we're still eating breakfast."

She pulled him toward the kitchen where he saw his older brother, Louie, sitting at the breakfast table, messily cramming scrambled egg and bacon into his mouth, using his oversized cutlery they had bought especially to help him. Danny felt himself deflate a bit as he took in the plastic apron his Ma made Louie wear when eating because his spillages had wrecked so many nice clothes. Sitting opposite his brother he spoke softly,

"Hey, Louie. How you doing today?" His brother continued to stare at his egg as he frantically cut it into smaller and smaller chunks. Turning to his mother Danny bit his lip but she smiled and waved him on.

"He's just a little moody because your father wouldn't take him with him this morning. Here, I'll put some more bacon on for you now." She added more of the pink meat into the frying pan and then raised her voice a little. "Louie, Daniel's talking to you, son."

There was a little movement, a jerk of the head, but nothing else, so Danny raised the tone of his voice a little, to a lighter more joyful one. "So, Louie, today I was thinking we could go the Zoo? Or maybe Central Park? What do you think?"

Finally his brother raised his eyes to meet Danny, and Danny still winced as he took in the visible scars his brother bore that told the story of how Louie had protected Danny. Staring at Danny Louie dropped his fork and took a deep breath. "Can we get an ice cream?" His speech came out slow and slurred compared to the Louie he remembered but Danny smiled and nodded.

"Sure we can get an ice cream if that's what you want. Remember Louie this is your day. Yours and mine, just ours, we can do whatever you want." Danny smiled at his mother and thanked her as she placed a plate full of eggs and bacon in front of him. Turning back to Louie he watched as his brother formulated another sentence in his head.

"Can we get a beer? And, and a burger?" He blinked a little as he waited for his younger brother to answer him his wishes.

"Yeah, we'll get a burger, Lou, I'll take us out for a nice burger for dinner." He opened his mouth to speak more but Louie's loud voice cut him off.

"With fries!!!"

"Yeah of course with fries Louie, it's not a burger meal if we don't have fries. Come on, what do you take me for, huh?" He smiled as Louie grinned back at him and then pointed towards his breakfast. "Now finish up with your egg or Ma won't let us even leave the house."

Louie grasped the fork in his fist and giggled a little before scooping some food onto his fork, half of which ended up in his mouth, half on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking, Lindsay felt a dull throb in her chest, wincing she pulled herself from the bed and carefully tread towards the kitchen. She felt stronger than she did yesterday but not strong enough to travel far. Reaching her destination she sunk into a chair and grabbed the prescription bottle from the counter. Taking two more painkillers she dry swallowed them before opening a bottle of water from the fridge and gulping most of it down in order to quench her dry throat. It was only then that she realised she was alone in the apartment. Standing, she balanced herself with her hands before calling out his name.

"Danny? Danny, are you here?"

Walking towards the bathroom, she pushed lightly on the door and found the room empty. Fear rising in her chest, she headed back to the bedroom in order to retrieve her wheelchair. As she pulled a blanket off the bed to cover herself, she found the note. Retrieving it, she read the words carefully,

"Linds, I had to do something today. I'm sorry to leave you but it's something I couldn't cancel. You're alright, though, I won't be home late and I left plenty of food and drink within your reach. Just make yourself comfy, I'll be back before you know it. Danny."

She let the note fall to the floor. Taking a breath, she lowered herself into the wheelchair and tried to comfort herself. This was ok. She was fine. She was a grown woman, perfectly safe in a locked apartment. No one could get in here. No one even knew she was here, except for the team, and they wouldn't want to hurt her. Would they? No. She was safe, perfectly safe. The apartment was locked. No one could get to her. No one but Danny. Wheeling herself into the main room she froze as a sharp knock echoed throughout the apartment.

Eyes shooting towards the door she felt the uneven swell of anxiety and panic rise from deep within. Frozen in her chair, she didn't speak, didn't move. She heard someone call Danny's name softly, and then a second knock which sent a jump right from the tip of her toes to the top of her head. Breath uneven and ragged she felt sharp pains in her chest as her ribs moved unevenly with her breathing. Fists clenched she felt the sweat drip down her palms onto her wrists, her white knuckles almost poking through her skin. Her arms and her legs tingled, goosebumps ran their way along her body and she felt the panic take over. Tears fell down her cheeks faster than she realised she was crying.

She stayed like that for minutes. Until she was sure the person had left, until she was so scared she had to move. Closing her eyes she tried to release her fists and calm her breathing down. Trying to recall a time when she had felt safe, when she had felt completely at peace with herself, she tried to fill herself with a memory.

Christmas.

Back in Montana.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_A thirteen year old Lindsay bounded down the stairs of their country home. Landing with a thud she grabbed a scarf from the banister and wrapped it around her neck as a loud horn sounded from outside. Pulling on her boots with earnest she yelled over her shoulder,_

_"See you later, Mom!" _

_She had made it to the door, her hand on the doorknob, before her mother caught up with her. Turning her daughter around to look at her, the older woman tutted and grabbed a warm jacket from a hook and thrust it at her daughter. Before handing her a tub full of steaming pies and a thermos._

_"Put that on, you silly girl. You'll freeze. Here, take these, they're hot so be careful, ok?" _

_"Ok, Mom, but I gotta go. Dad's waiting." The horn sounded again and shooting up onto her tip toes Lindsay planted a kiss on her mother's cheek "Love you!" Before turning and running out of the door and jumping in the front seat of the van her Dad was driving. _

_Standing at the doorway in one of her husband's big jumpers, her mother watched as the old van, holding her husband and three of her children, backed out of the driveway. Waving softly she smiled as her husband winked at her before pulling off into the dusk. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_All four Monroes tread in the deep snow carefully, examining each tree with precision. Steve pointed at one. _

_"What about that one? Good colour, nice top."_

_But Cameron shook his head. "No, the branches are too close together." He shifted slightly and Lindsay, who was perched on his back, her legs around his waist, arms around his neck, tutted a bit as she was thrown upwards. Her eyes fell upon a tree, about fifteen yards in front of them and she pointed at it in earnest._

_"There! That's the one."_

_"Where?" Steve looked bewildered as he tried to follow his sister's finger. _

_Jumping down off her brother's back Lindsay ran forward, and skidded up next to the tree. "This one!" _

_The older males followed and began walking around the tree, Cameron lifted the branches slightly, examining them for breakages, while Steve bent down and breathed it in deeply ensuring that it had the rich smell that made Christmas. Their Dad stared at Lindsay, a smile on his face. The young woman caught him looking at her and smiled a little, brushing her brown curly hair behind her ear. He winked at her and she giggled softly to herself before stepping over to him and leaning in against his side. Naturally he reached an arm around her side pulling her closer to him in a sideways hug. Closing her eyes a little Lindsay sighed and held his hand with hers, not realising how precious this time was. She smiled a bit as her father's voice vibrated against her ear._

_"So, what's the verdict, boys? Has Lindsay finally found us our tree?" _

_Cameron stood up and nodded and Steve wrinkled his nose before answering, "Yeah, I think that this year is finally Lindsay's."_

_Stepping forward Cameron dug his fingers into Lindsay's side, tickling her a little while, teasing, "Yeah and it's only took her, what? Ten years? To find us the perfect tree."_

_Punching her arm out, Lindsay took off after Cameron as he sprinted as fast as he could in the snow laughing, while she shouted, "That's because you're so fussy!"_

_Watching as his other son took off after his siblings, David Monroe nodded to the salesman and took out his wallet, ready to pay for the large Christmas tree. This was a family tradition, and always had been for as long as he had been with Marie and they had given birth to their eldest child, Christopher. He would take their children out on Christmas Eve to find their Christmas tree. They would drive around town, visiting many different showrooms before they found their tree. And it had to be just perfect, his kid's perfectionism with their trees astounded him but he presumed they had acquired that through him. And poor Lindsay, had been coming with them for ten years and only this year had she been the one to lay her eyes upon the sacred tree first. Now all he had to do, was fork out the payment and take them home where they would decorate the tree while Marie made biscuity goods. Smiling he began to direct the salesman to his van so they could attach the tree to take it home. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Two hours later all seven Monroes sat staring at the glory which was their Christmas tree. Christopher and John had arrived home while the others had been out buying the tree and once they had returned everyone pitched in to decorate the tree and adorn it with the appropriate lights and decorations. And now while John and Steve played cards on the floor, Christopher and Cameron sat on the couch next to their mother, eating shortbread and drinking mulled wine. The tree lights twinkled on and off, filling the room with a variety of colours, casting shadows across the faces of those within. Lindsay sat on the floor, watching her brother's play cards before her father tapped her head lightly. Turning to look at him as he spoke,_

_"Go fetch the book. And put some music on, bunny." _

_She nodded and scrambled up, her thick socks padded across the room as she ran up the stairs to fetch the book which had been read to them every Christmas Eve for as long as she could remember. Returning down the stairs she held the book close to her chest as she picked out some soft Christmas Carols to place on the record player. Gingerly pulling out an old record of her father's she slipped it on and gently put the needle down on the vinyl. Returning to her father she handed him the book before sitting on his knee, leaning back against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. As he opened the book, her brothers stopped playing cards to listen to the old tale and everyone turned to face her father. Gazing, she stared at the illustrations as her father's soft, deep voice spoke._

_"Twas the night before Christmas, _

_when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse..."_

_Ten minutes later, her father finished off the familiar poem as the carol changed to that of soprano voice singing Silent Night. And no one moved. Her father closed the book and placed it on the table next to him, before wrapping his arms around his little girl. She snuggled down closer to him and everyone else just stayed still, happy in the company they were keeping, listening to the soft vocal performance of the traditional carol. Lindsay smiled as she felt a warmth from within spread through her body, filling her with such happiness that for that moment in time she forgot what sadness felt like._

**Ok clearly I ended this one in a memory. But the next chapter is the fallout of what happens cause Danny left Lindsay. I do know some of you will disagree with Danny leaving her days after an attack, and I can understand where your coming from. But this is new to Danny, he doesn't know whats right or wrong in this situation untill he's tried it.**

**Anyway let me know what you guys think yeah?**

**REVIEW!!! i have brownies lol that was shameless...anyhoo.**

**thank you.**

**xxx**


	27. Realisation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in months...I really am, Ive been away for 3 months travelling. But thats no excuse. Im going to try and finish this guys...I will not abandon it, I promise.**

**Anyway. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Let me know what you think.**

Opening her eyes, Lindsay stared around the apartment feeling wildly uncontrollable. A tear hung on her cheek and she pulled herself up from the wheelchair, desperate to find that key that would protect her. Stumbling forward she grabbed a chair to protect her, and as she did it tumbled to the ground as she passed. Without blinking an eyelid she pushed on, hobbling around the room, she bent down where his DVD's and books where; pulling them out of their places she threw each one on the floor.

Shaking her head she began to cry again, all she wanted was to be safe. She didn't want to feel this afraid anymore, she hated feeling so weak and vulnerable. Dropping her arms to her side, she let out an animal cry and began throwing things. She didn't care that they were Danny's. She didn't care if they broke.

She felt nothing.

Just the need to hurt. Turning chairs upside down, she moved slowly, deliberately causing havoc as best she could in her injured state. Moving to the wall she grabbed the painting and pulled it down, letting out a cry as she did. She used her arm to push all the books from the shelf, where they fell to the floor with a thud. Stepping forward she angrily pushed a lamp to the floor wincing as she heard the bulb smash, before taking a breath. Hanging her head, she let her chin touch her chest before running her tongue along her lip raising her eyes once more she spotted all of Danny's CD's.

Moving to them she lowered herself to the ground and began taking out each CD from the shelf, staring at it for a moment before cursing and throwing it to the ground next to her. Her pace quickened as she went through more and more of Danny's CD collection still unable to find what she wanted. Tears now freely flowing she let them slip onto the cases as she threw them to the side, she mumbled under her breath, little curses to herself and to the world. She winced as her injuries twinged and ached but still she carried on.

She needed to feel safe.

Secure.

She didn't want to feel like a victim anymore, she wanted things back the way they were. She wanted to be Lindsay Monroe CSI, not Lindsay Monroe the victim. She wished she could turn back time, go back to the time when she felt safe in her Daddy's arms. When all that mattered was the glowing lights of their perfect Christmas tree. Slumping a bit she thought about giving up. About just caving to the pain and accepting the fact that she was always going to be the victim from now on.

But then as she caught a glimpse of the world outside the window she saw night fall on the city, and she felt the sudden brightness of the city lights spark a new passion inside her. And suddenly that animal passion broke free and she moved quicker and less cautious than ever, angrily hurling CD cases across the room when they didn't contain what she wanted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trudging along the corridor, Danny felt a tiredness descend on him he hadn't felt in a long time. He usually enjoyed days with his brother, once he could get over the fact that he was now the older brother mentally and it was now he who cared for Louie in the city, not the other way round. But what with his mind being clouded with thoughts of Lindsay back at his apartment injured it only served to reinforce the idea of Danny's failure as a carer. He couldn't look after Louie, couldn't fully accept that this situation was forever now.

And he had left Lindsay, alone in the apartment for a whole day when she was at her weakest and most vulnerable. Rubbing his eyes he then stared at his watch and saw it was coming up to seven o clock. He'd been gone for nine hours, what kind of friend did that? He angrily fished in his pocket for his key as he thought to himself that maybe it would have been better if Steve had taken Lindsay home to Montana with him.

Sighing he rested his forehead against the cool surface of the door, should he go in there and tell her he thinks it would be better if she went back to Montana? Or should he go in there and apologise, confess he realised he should have never left her and promise to make it up to her. As he decided on the latter course of action he also decided that he would order in food for tonight, whatever Lindsay wanted, he would give her.

Stepping back slightly, he slipped the key into the lock and turning it softly he heard the click, turning the doorknob carefully he pushed the door open and his mouth fell open as he took in the appearance of his apartment. Hand automatically reaching for his piece, he took in the upturned chairs, his rugs screwed up on the floor. Lamps smashed on the floor, books bent and torn as they lay on the floor. DVD's out of their cases, their shiny surfaces glaring at him angrily.

He saw the painting on the floor, one of his favourite possessions discarded like an unwanted piece of clothing. Pulling his gun out he held it carefully in his hands, walking to the kitchen he saw the painkillers on the table top, just where he left them, and her wheelchair. Heart racing he shuffled into his bedroom where Lindsay had slept. He never should have left her. Mentally kicking himself he saw the covers thrown back and immediately he thought the worse. And it was all his fault.

As he was about to check his bathroom he heard her cry. A soft mumble, a whimper from the main room. Heading back the way he stared around the room till he saw her. On the other side of the pool table, crumpled in the corner staring at his CD rack, pulling CD's from their places and staring at them. As he watched her he noticed the tears rolling off her smooth cheeks to the floor.

Putting his gun on the table he stepped forward accidently breaking a CD case, he looked down and as he did she moved. Moving as fast as she could, she stood up. Staring at him he noticed her eyes were wild, and red, berating himself he realised she had spent the whole day crying afraid of everything.

Stepping forward he reached out carefully and spoke softly. "Lindsay?"

"No!" She turned her head away from him and stepped back, backing herself into the corner. "Get away from me!"

Raising both his hands he showed her his palms and kept his footing where it was. "Lindsay it's me, Danny. I'm not here to hurt you."

She hung her head and he saw her shoulders slacken, as she spoke her voice was deflated and laced with tears. "Please don't. Leave me alone."

Stepping forward more he got closer to her and this time she turned to look at him, he noticed her hand ball into a fist and he took in her facial features. A woman on the edge. Hurting and ready to fight. Making eye contact with her he stepped forward more, desperate to touch her. "Lindsay, it's just me. It's Danny. Messer. I'm sorry."

He stepped forward again and as his hands where mere centimetres away from her, she let out a wail and began thrashing. Screaming at him. "NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T!"

Feeling his heart snap in two as he watched her, he remembered when he had left bruises on her arms from holding them so tightly in that bar that night. Stepping forward this time he wrapped both his arms around her. At first she struggled, beating her one good fist against his chest, trying to push him away, but he held her tight. Not so tight that he hurt her ribs, but tight enough to support her when her knees buckled.

He felt her slip from his grasp and he gently lowered them both to the floor. Stroking her hair he held her close to him. "Lindsay it's alright. I'm here now. I'm so sorry."

She nodded against him, and mumbled into his chest. "Silent night."

Raising his eyebrows Danny questioned. "Pardon?"

Looking at him a little from underneath her red, swollen eyelids, she muttered meekly. "Silent night. I need silent night."

Realisation dawned on him a little but it didn't make him any less confused. "The song?" He took in the CD cases all around and the upturned apartment and fully realised what she had been searching for. Untangling himself from her, he held her face in-between his hands. Forcing her to look at him he kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back."

As he stood up, she stayed put. Moving to his bedroom Danny opened his wardrobe where he kept another rack of CD's. Scanning them quickly, he easily found his Christmas CD that he had bought decades ago. Making his way back to the main room Danny slipped the CD into the player. Skipping to the track she wanted, Danny put the track on repeat before making his way back to Lindsay.

She watched him nervously as he sat against the wall. Once he was sat there he looked over at her. Nodding she crawled over to him and leant against him, her body in-between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, and she laid her hands on top of his. As the song played Danny tightened his grip on Lindsay as he realised her body was shaking from tears.

Bowing his head he rested his chin in her soft curls and whispered. "Montana, I'm so sorry to have left you. I'm so sorry."

She nodded and turned a bit so she was lay on her side and could clutch his shirt between her fingers. Breathing in his scent she let her tears drip onto his shirt and breathed gently. "You're here now."

He nodded and turned his face up to the ceiling in order to keep his tears at bay, he listened to her soft, hurt voice hum along with the old carol and he felt a pain in his chest. And with a sudden realisation he realised that his feelings for the woman in his arms had grown once again. She was no longer Lindsay, Montana his co worker who he fancied, and got butterflies from when she spoke or smiled at him. He was in love with her.

And not for the first time he felt the ache in his chest of knowing he had brought pain and torment to someone he loved dearly. As her hand clasped over his, bringing it closer to her, holding her more intimately he knew that he couldn't tell her. Not for a while, not until she was somehow healed. Or on the way to being complete again, only then could he tell her. But what he didn't realise was maybe she needed his love to make her complete again.


	28. A day in the life of

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY nor its characters. I merely own my storyline and any characters you do not recognise.**

**Ok guys, this is a bit different. I felt it was needed and I hope you like it.**

**Let me know what you think.**

Waking up the man rolls over and gently kisses his wife softly on her lips. She wakes slowly and a smile spreads onto her lips, bringing her hand up she runs it down her husband's stubbly cheek.

"Mhmmm morning baby." She stands up exposing her naked body briefly for a second before grabbing her silk dressing gown to clothe herself. As she leaves the room the man rises from the bed and walks into his en suite. Hitting the shower he grabs the Dove soap from the shelf and begins to lather his body. Tilting his head to faucet he opens his mouth and swallows the hot water, letting it slide down his dry throat.

Washing his hair he smiles and thinks of the night before, he'd finished work early, ran some errands before hitting the gym and showering, then meeting his wife for dinner at a fancy restaurant in town.

Then he had brought her home and laid her on the bed. Gently he had removed her clothes, tracing her body with his fingertips, relishing in the way she arched her back as he grazed his hands over her panties. He had kissed her neck, whispered sweet nothings in her ears as he cautiously entered her, careful not to hurt her. As he brought her to her climax he too felt himself release and calling out loudly, he pro claimed his love for the woman he had married seven years earlier.

Finishing his shower the man steps out and wraps a towel around his middle. After drying himself he steps into a clean cut suit and puts some wax in his hair to create his desired look. Switching on his bedroom TV he watches momentarily as the news reports of a woman being brutally raped and murdered in her own apartment, before he switches over to Sky Sports.

He ties his shoes and thinks of the day ahead. He has some errands to run this morning before he has to check in with the office and re arrange some appointments. Then he has a meeting with a client, then he can grab some lunch before he has to meet another client. Then, if his paperwork is up to date he can maybe get an hour in at the gym before he has to meet his wife for a Teacher/Parent conference.

Standing he switches the TV off and grabs his briefcase and coat before heading downstairs. Walking into the kitchen he calls out.

"Allie! Are you ready sweetie?"

Turning her head his six year old daughter grins showing off her missing teeth. Her curly blonde hair bounces around her shoulders and she spoons coco pops into her mouth, dribbling milk down her chin. Leaning forward her mother swabs at her mouth with a kitchen towel before the milk runs onto her school uniform. Pulling the empty bowl away from her daughter the woman hands the child her school backpack and plants a kiss on her forehead.

"Go put your shoes and coat on and wait for Daddy at the door ok baby?"

"Ok Mommy." The six year old runs off to follow her instructions and the man steps forward, pulling his wife into his arms.

Smelling her hair he sighs and kisses her just below the ear.

"I'll miss you today."

"I miss you every day." She smiles and kisses him on the lips before pulling back and smiling. "Don't forget we have Allie's teacher meeting tonight."

"I won't forget. It's on my calendar and I wouldn't miss it for the world. She is my world, along with you."

Blushing, his wife grins and pushes him away. "Go on. Be gone with you, get Allie to school and have a good day."

Winking at his wife he backs out of the room and finds his daughter waiting for him at the door. On the drive to her school she sits in the back, kicking his chair gently and chattering animatedly.

"Daddy, can we go the park soon?"

"Yes baby, we'll go on Saturday."

"Daddy, can I have an ice cream at the park?"

"Sure thing, as long as it's ok with your Mom." He smiles at her in the mirror briefly.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I love you."

Pulling over outside her school gates he watches her unbuckle her seatbelt and grab her backpack. Climbing into the front she wraps her arms tightly around his neck and squeezes. Holding her in his arms he smiles and says gently.

"I love you more Allie."

"Really?" She stares at him, her eyes wide.

"Yes. Really, really, really!" He nods along with each word and watches as her eyes widen even more.

Slowly she puts her hands on his cheeks and pushes his lips together. "Then you must love me a whole lot Daddy."

He nods and she climbs out of the car and he watches her until she's safely in the school building, before he pulls away and sets off to do his own tasks for the day.

Driving his car carefully down the pot holed street he pulls to a stop just under a bridge. Stepping out of his car he notices a homeless guy sleeping in his own vomit on the other side of the bridge. Wrinkling his nose the man walks to the back of his car and out of his trunk pulls a bag of clothing.

Unzipping the bag he lets his fingers run gently over the set of clothes covered in blood. Reaching further into his bag he pulls out a fancy, oriental carved athame. The end is coated in dried blood which he wipes away with the sleeve of his top from the bag.

Once the knife is clean of any visible blood the man places it back into his car carefully before grabbing the bag of clothes and slamming the trunk shut. Walking over to an empty unused bin he dumps the bag into the bin before pouring some gasoline on top of it and striking a match.

Smiling he stares at the burning remains of his bloodied clothing and can't help think of the night before.

After work he had driven to an apartment block on the east side of town, letting himself in he had ridden up in the elevator and charmed his way into the young woman's apartment.

Once the deed was done he had left through the back entrance and headed to the gym where he worked up a sweat before he had to shower and take his wife out for an anniversary dinner.

Transfixed by the burning flames leaping up at him he finds himself seeing the cross he had carved into the woman's soft stomach flesh moments after he had crushed her head against a wall.

Pulling himself out of his daydream the man straightens his jacket and heads back to his car, and with a sick smile on his lips he heads off to work.

**Ok. So what did you think?**

**Did you like it? or hate it...let me knoooow.**

**xxx**


End file.
